Our Story
by Asterella Roxanne
Summary: CHAP 9 UP!/ Kesalahpahaman awal dari keretakan. Hilangnya kepercayaan awal dari kehancuran./Hati yang mulai sembuh itu kembali hancur akibat hal yang belum bisa dipastikan kebenarannya/Jika mereka dapat melaluinya bersama, sudah pasti Tuhan akan berbaik hati untuk menyatukan keduanya, bukan?/RnR please?/ ganti summary.
1. First Meeting

**Our Story**

**Story © Asterella Roxanne 2014**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's | SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Little bit Drama, Little bit Humor | WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, Dialog non baku, Typo's maybe. | Jika ada kesamaan ide, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang disengaja. Murni dari pemikiran penulis |**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**I. First Meeting**

**.**

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah, matahari bersinar seolah tersenyum kepada seluruh penghuni bumi. Menyebarkan kehangatan pagi, menghapus hawa dingin akibat hujan yang melanda bumi malam tadi. Seorang gadis tampak menggeliat kecil akibat sinar matahari yang merambat masuk melalui celah-celah gorden berwarna hijau tosca tersebut.

Mengerjapkan mata perlahan, ia pun segera bangkit dan mendudukkan tubuhnya yang masih diisi separuh roh di atas kasurnya. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, ia melemparkan tatapannya ke arah jam beker yang tergeletak manis di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang tidurnya. Matanya seketika melotot melihat jarum panjang dan pendek menunjuk angka duabelas dan tujuh.

"Mampus!"

Tap tap tap.

Dor dor dor.

"Haruno Sakura!"

Cklek

"Dek bangun! Jam berapa lagi kamu mau _ngebo_ hah? Ini udah jam tujuh. Kamu mau kakak tinggalin?"

Suara langkah kaki terburu-buru yang cukup menganggu pendengaran, disusul dengan gedoran pintu di depan kamar gadis itu serta suara cempreng yang memenuhi kamar bernuansa hijau setelah pintu yang di gedor tadi terbuka membuat gadis berambut merah muda yang baru sadar dari alam mimpi itu menutup telinganya.

"Iya iya, udah bangun kok. Ini baru mau mandi. Pagi-pagi udah _ngomel_, cepet tua baru tau rasa," sungutnya sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang berada di pojok kiri kamar itu.

Gadis yang berdiri di depan pintu mendengus mendengar sungutan adiknya yang baru bangun tidur itu. "Udah bagus kakak bangunin. Cepetan dikit jalannya, jangan kayak siput! Nanti si merah itu mulai _ngomel _lagi ke kakak."

Tidak ingin mendengar _ocehan_―sekaligus perintah―lebih lanjut, gadis berambut senada dengan bunga kebanggaan jepang itu mempercepat jalannya ke kamar mandi dan segera melakukan ritual membersihkan diri sekilat mungkin.

Lima belas menit kemudian, gadis yang memiliki nama kecil Sakura itu segera memakai seragam sekolahnya yang tergantung di dalam lemari berwarna cokelat, menyisir rambut merah muda sebahunya asal, memakai _lotion_ ke wajah dan tangannya, mengambil kacamata berbingkai merah muda yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya dan tak lupa tas sekolah yang sebelumnya telah ia isi dengan berbagai keperluan sekolah.

Setelah meyakinkan diri kalau tidak ada barang yang tertinggal, Sakura segera keluar dari kamarnya. Menutup pintu dan langsung mengarahkan kedua kakinya menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Ia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk mendapatkan―

"Kamu lama banget sih dek! Udah jam berapa nih, cepet makan tuh sarapan," ucap seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan cerewetnya.

―_ocehan_ dari kakak laki-lakinya yang super bawel.

"Nggak ah. Ayo buruan berangkat, aku nggak lapar. Pah, Saku berangkat dulu ya. Eh, Mama dimana?" Sakura segera mendekati Papanya yang sedang membaca koran dengan sesekali menyesap teh dihadapannya.

Laki-laki dewasa yang memiliki rambut berwarna semerah darah itu melipat koran yang baru ia baca dan menatap anak bungsunya, "Kamu harus sarapan dulu Sakura. Mama lagi di dapur," jawabnya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Nggak lapar, Pah." Sakura mencium kedua pipi papanya bergantian.

Gadis yang tadi membangunkan Sakura berdecak, "makanya kamu tuh bangun jangan kesiangan mulu, mana bisa belajar dengan perut kosong gitu."

Suara dari belakang mereka menginterupsi percakapan keluarga itu, "Karin benar Sakura. Nih, bekal untukmu. Mama tau kamu bakal kesiangan lagi." Nyonya Haruno memberikan kotak bekal ke Sakura yang dibalas senyuman manis dan gumaman terima kasih.

"Yailah, aku udah telat banget ini. Kenapa masih pake ngobrol-ngobrol segala sih?! Ntar dosen aku yang marah, kalian gak mau disalahin."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Karin―kakak perempuannya sekaligus anak tertua di keluarga Haruno ―dan seakan mengerti, gadis berambut merah sepunggung itu menyeringai dan mengangguk pelan.

"Itu derita lo! Hahaha," ucap mereka berbarengan disertai tawa menggelegar di ruang makan itu. Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah anak-anak mereka.

Haruno Sasori Hanya menatap tak percaya Kakak Kembar dan adik bungsunya.

'_Bener-bener kurang ajar.'_

"Gitu ya, kak, sama gue? Oke, adekmu yang paling ganteng ini―tentunya setelah papa―gak bakal bantuin kalo lo digangguin sama laki-laki hidung belang di kampus ntar," kata Sasori dengan wajah tertekuk luar biasa.

Karin memasang tampang ingin muntah mendengar nada narsis terselip dalam ucapan adik kembar beda lima menit dengannya itu. "Idih, siapa yang bilang lo ganteng? Yang ada orang-orang bilang lo muka bayi."

Haruno Shinichi―sang kepala keluarga―yang menangkap sinyal perkelahian diantar ketiga anaknya segera membuka suara.

"Kenapa jadi ribut? Ayo, berangkat sana."

Ucapan tenang namun tegas yang keluar dari mulut Haruno Shinichi membuat ketiganya berhenti saling melempar ejekan dan dengan cepat berebut untuk berpamitan dengan Papa dan Mama mereka.

"Kami berangkaaaaat~"

Kakak beradik itu segera melesat keluar dari ruang makan, dan beberapa menit kemudian suara mobil yang dihidupkan terdengar.

"Dasar mereka itu," keluh Haruno Kaoru. Walaupun begitu, beberapa detik kemudian senyuman menghiasi bibir tipisnya kala mengingat tingkah laku anak-anaknya.

"Mereka sudah besar, tapi kelakuan masih saja tak berubah. Apalagi Sasori dan Sakura, mereka sama cerewetnya denganmu," ungkap Shinichi kepada istrinya, Kaoru, yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan jengkel.

"Mereka bukan cerewet, tapi hiperaktif. Dan, maaf, aku tidak merasa cerewet."

Mendengar nada merajuk istrinya, Shinichi tertawa pelan, "Haha, ya ya. Terserahmulah. Aa, aku jadi merindukan dia, biasanya dialah yang bisa mengatur sifat kekanakan Sasori dan Sakura."

"Dia masih sibuk, Pah. Mungkin musim panas nanti, ia akan pulang kesini." Kaoru mendekati suaminya, mengelus lengan pria yang telah menikahinya lebih dari duapuluh lima tahun itu saat mendapati raut sedih terpancar dari manik sehijau hutannya.

Shinichi menghela napas, "Ya, mau bagaimana lagi."

Kaoru yang saat itu sedang membereskan sisa sarapan mereka, menghentikan gerakannya saat merasakan tangan sang suami mengelus pelan surai merah muda sepinggang miliknya. Menangkap sinyal-sinyal berbahaya, Kaoru sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Pah, ini udah jam berapa. Mama juga harus ke rumah sakit. Jangan mulai lagi deh."

Shinichi menatap memelas istrinya, "Bentar aja deh, Mah, ya? Lagi berduaan juga…"

"Nggak! Udah, Mama udah di tunggu nih." Kaoru segera melepaskan apron biru yang di pakainya, dan mengambil tas serta jas putihnya di kamar dan bergegas pergi.

Set.

Shinichi dengan sigap menarik pergelangan tangan istrinya dan langsung merangkul pinggang Kaoru dengan sayang. "Iya, iya. Papa bercanda kok. Kita bareng yah, udah lama gak bareng ke rumah sakit." Tanpa memedulikan tatapan jengkel Kaoru, Shinichi dengan secepat kilat menyambar bibir tipis istrinya dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Itu bayaran untuk penolakan kamu tadi. Aku tunggu di depan." Shinichi segera kabur untuk menyiapkan mobil, takut pagi-pagi gini udah di gampar istrinya.

"Shinichiiiii!"

.

.

oOo

"Nah dek, mampus lo. Sekolah lo udah sepi kayak kuburan tanda bel udah masuk. Siap-siap dah, kena omel Guru Orochimaru yang paling judes seantero Konobi Academy. Hahaha," ledek Sasori melihat raut pucat adik bungsunya.

Glup. Sakura menelan ludahnya, dan melemparkan tatapan membunuh ke kakak super bawelnya. "Gue doa'in lu bakal kena amuk sama dosen lu, kak. Kalo perlu di keluarin dari kelas. Tega banget sih nakutin gue. Kak Karin~" Sakura mencoba mendapat pembelaan dari kakak perempuan kesayangannya yang saat ini duduk di depan mobil a.k.a disamping Sasori.

Bletak.

Karin menjitak kepala adik kembarnya. "Diem. Nah sakura, ayo buruan masuk. Kakak doa'in 'Si Moron' hari ini gak masuk atau malah udah berenti dari sini―haha, abaikan yang terakhir. Kakak yakin nunggu dia mati baru dia bisa berenti dari Konobi Academy―atau paling gak, dia gak ketemu sama kamu deh. Semangat!"

Menghirup napas sebentar untuk menenangkan degupan jantungnya, _'hiburan Kak Karin payah, malah buat aku tambah merinding.'_

Setelah dirasa cukup tenang, Sakura membuka pintu mobilnya. "Sakura pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa kak."

Sakura melangkah takut-takut, ia melemparkan tatapan ke jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul tujuh lebih empatpuluh menit. Glup. Ini keterlambatan paling horor yang Sakura lakukan selama bersekolah di Konobi Academy.

Sebagai murid yang taat peraturan dan berbudi pekerti, Sakura melangkah ke ruang guru. Melapor atas keterlambatannya. Yah, ia tak ingin mempermalukan diri di depan kelas oleh guru yang saat ini mengajar di kelasnya, karena jika ia ke ruang guru terlebih dahulu pasti guru piket akan mengantarnya ke kelas dan dengan otomatis juga si guru piket menjelaskan alasan keterlambatannya. Dia pasti langsung di suruh duduk di kursinya tanpa adanya sesi untuk mempermalukan dirinya.

Tapi, entah ini pertanda baik atau buruk. Sakura telah meyakini dirinya sendiri bahwa ini adalah awal dari pertanda buruk bagi hidupnya di hari senin ini.

Ia bertemu Orochimaru di perjalanan menuju ruang guru.

Ya. Sakura. Bertemu. Orochimaru.

'_Mati aku.'_

Dan menyadari hawa kehadiran seseorang, Orochimaru membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Menatap lurus ke arah Sakura.

"Aa, Haruno Sakura." Ia melihat jam tangan miliknya, "Kau mencetak keterlambatan yang fantastis hari ini."

Keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipisnya, poni merah muda yang di sisir ke samping terasa lepek karena keringatnya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia benar-benar takut saat ini.

"Ehhe, maaf guru…"

Sepertinya iblis yang biasa menyelimuti hati Guru Orochimaru terlepas begitu saja, digantikan dengan penghuni baru yaitu si malaikat putih suci baik hati, Orochimaru melemparkan senyuman tipis―tapi sumpah, itu malah membuat Sakura tambah merinding! ―lalu berucap, "Aku memaafkanmu kali ini, dan juga karena hari ini jadwalku piket, aku akan membebaskan dirimu dari hukuman." Terjadi penjedaan yang cukup lama sekitar sepuluh detik, "Tapi, tentu saja kau harus melakukan sesuatu."

Sakura yang awalnya ingin mengembangkan senyum kelegaan, harus menelan kekecewaan yang amat dalam saat mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Guru Orochimaru.

"A-apa, Guru?"

"Tidak terlalu berat, hanya mengantar seorang murid baru. Kebetulan ia satu kelas denganmu. Kelas 12-1. Dan, tentu bukan hanya itu saja. Kau juga harus menemaninya untuk berkeliling sekolah saat istirahat, agar ia dengan mudah bisa mengingat bagian-bagian sekolah kita yang lumayan luas ini. Bisa?"

Dan akhirnya, senyum kelegaan yang tadi sempat hilang akhirnya terpajang. Tentu itu bukan hal yang rumit baginya.

'_Mengantar murid baru? Ahaha, terima kasih tuhan. Engkau sangat baik, aku tambah cinta. Muah muah hahaha.'_

"Tentu saja itu bukan masalah, Guru Orochimaru. Anda bisa mempercayai saya. Dan terima kasih karena anda tidak menghukum saya." Sakura membungkuk hormat kepada guru yang biasa di panggil oleh seluruh siswa maupun siswi Konobi Academy dengan sebutan 'Si Moron' tersebut.

Saat mereka telah sampai di ruang guru, Orochimaru segera masuk diikuti Sakura di belakangnya. Sakura tidak terlalu memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Beberapa saat setelah Orochimaru berbincang dengan seseorang melalui telepon genggamnya, akhirnya guru berambut hitam panjang itu kembali mengalihkan atensinya ke Sakura.

"Nah Sakura, ini Uchiha Sasuke. Murid pindahan dari Amerika. Seperti kataku tadi, ia satu kelas denganmu. Baru saja aku menghubungi Kakashi―guru yang saat ini mengajar di kelasmu―dan kalian di persilahkan langsung masuk ke dalam kelas saja."

Sakura mendongak―karena awalnya ia melihat kelantai―lalu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ke arah kanan untuk melihat sosok yang berada di belakang Orochimaru.

Seketika itu juga matanya terbelalak, ia reflek mundur satu langkah. Tangan kanannya dengan gerakan perlahan menuju ke arah jantungnya yang berdetak cepat, diremasnya perlahan. Kepala Sakura telah berdenyut sakit, paru-parunya pun terasa ditikam sesuatu yang membuatnya kesulitan bernapas.

"Haruno, kamu kenapa?" Orochimaru yang melihat anak didiknya seperti kesakitan, segera melangkah mendekati Sakura. Ia meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Sakura, dingin. "Haruno, kamu sakit?"

Sakura diam tidak menjawab. Otaknya sedang memutar kilasan-kilasan masa lalu yang sangat kelam baginya yang membuat dadanya semakin sesak. Entah kenapa, saat ia melihat tatapan _onyx_ murid pindahan itu memori lama yang terpendam tiba-tiba langsung terkuak ke dasar ingatannya. Tapi, saat sang guru menyebut nama murid pindahan itu, ia sama sekali tidak ingat pernah mengenalnya.

Siapa pemuda itu?

'_Kau gadis paling memuakan!'_

Orang dari masa lalunya 'kah?

'_Tapi aku suka, dengan begitu kau dengan mudah kuperalat.'_

Atau hanya orang luar yang kebetulan mirip dengan seseorang yang memberikan memori kelam dimasa lalunya?

'_Ayo kita habiskan hari ini dengan hal-hal menyenangkan. Hahaha.'_

Sakura mencengkram kepalanya yang semakin berdenyut dengan tangan kirinya. Badannya bergetar. Sudut matanya terasa basah. Tidak tahu kenapa, segumpal emosi melingkupnya saat ini.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda itu akhirnya.

Suara yang mengalun dan merambat secara cepat ketelinganya membuat otak Sakura segera menganalisa. Ia tidak pernah mendengar suara asing itu. Menghirup napas beberapa kali, Sakura mencoba menghilangkan rasa sesak di paru-parunya dan juga denyut menyakitkan yang menghantam kepalanya.

"Aku … baik-baik saja."

"…"

"…"

"Aku … baik-baik saja. Maaf. Kalau begitu saya permisi Guru Orochimaru. Ayo, Uchiha-_san_ sebaiknya kita segera ke kelas."

Membungkuk tanda pamit, Sakura membalikkan badannya untuk segera menuju kelasnya. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah yang Sakura ambil, tubuh itu tiba-tiba ambruk ke lantai…

Brukkk.

Sakura pingsan. Tidak sadarkan diri. Wajahnya yang pucat dan dingin, serta keringat yang tidak henti-hentinya mengalir di pelipis gadis itu.

"Haruno!"

.

.

oOo

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N :

Nah loh, apa ini? Hahaha aku juga gak tau.

Selama hampir tiga minggu lebih untuk mencoba ngetik lanjutan Time Machine, tapi sampai sekarang belum ada satu kata pun yang terketik eh malah buat fanfict ini.

Maaf.

Sepertinya aku sangat depresi saat mendapatkan salah satu mata pelajaran yang remedi huhu T_T #di gampar malah curcol.

Udah ah, langsung aja.

Gimana menurut kalian? kasih pendapat dong~

Biar aku tahu, ini lebih baik di lanjut apa nggak, mohon bantuannya~

Akhir kata,

Terima kasih sudah sudi untuk membaca, dan Review please?

Sign, Asterella Roxanne- 23 Juni 2014.


	2. Declaration

Yamanaka Ino memacu kedua kakinya untuk segera sampai di ruangan kesehatan. Ia benar-benar khawatir saat ini. Saat mendengar penjelasan Guru Orochimaru yang mengantar murid baru ke kelas, Haruno Sakura―sang sahabat―pingsan di ruang guru.

Ia ingin langsung pergi, tapi Guru Kakashi yang saat itu sedang mengajar di kelas tidak mengizinkannya dan mengatakan kalau dirinya bisa menjenguk Sakura saat jam istirahat.

Saat sampai, Ino segera membuka pintu ruang kesehatan. Setelah pintu terbuka lebar, ia bisa melihat Guru Shizune―yang merupakan guru kesehatan―sedang mengkompres kepala berhelaian merah muda Sakura. Ino perlahan mendekat.

"Hah… Hah… Guru Shizune, Sakura kenapa?" tanya Ino dengan napas yang masih tersengal.

Shizune membalikkan badan, menatap anak didiknya yang berambut pirang berkuncir kuda. "Yamanaka? Begini… Ah, sebaiknya kau masuk dulu, dan tutup pintu di belakangmu."

Ino menurut saja apa yang di katakan oleh gurunya itu. Setelah duduk berhadapan dengan Shizune yang hanya di pisah oleh meja kecil di antara mereka, Shizune kemudian membuka suaranya.

"Haruno pingsan faktor utamanya karena ia tidak sarapan pagi ini. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang pucat tanda kurangnya asupan. Dan faktor lainnya…" jeda sejenak, "ia seperti mengalami guncangan psikologis."

Ino menutup mulutnya, "Ti-tidak mungkin…"

.

.

.

* * *

**Our Story**

**Story © Asterella Roxanne 2014**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's | SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Little bit Drama, Little bit Humor | WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, Dialog non baku, Typo's maybe. | Jika ada kesamaan ide, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang disengaja. Murni dari pemikiran penulis |**

**.**

**.**

**II. Declaration**

* * *

.

Jam istirahat di kelas 12-1. Si murid baru yang saat ini sedang membereskan buku-buku usai belajar mengajar yang baru saja selesai, ia dikejutkan oleh suara super cempreng dari arah depan.

"Temee~ Aku kangen padamu! Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak bilang kalau ingin pindah ke sini?!"

Suara yang berasal dari mulut berisik seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik bak buah durian itu seketika membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian kelas. Para gadis-gadis yang sedari awal kedatangan laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan dengan model unik itu sudah kepincut, segera menyerbu meja Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya berdecak kesal akibat ulah dari pemuda jabrik tadi. "Cih, Dobe. Maaf, bisakah kalian jangan berkumpul di sini? Aku gerah." Mendengar nada datar nan dingin dari mulut 'Si anak baru' membuat beberapa dari gadis-gadis yang berkumpul di depan meja Sasuke merinding. Satu persatu dari mereka pun mulai menjauh.

"Uh, ganteng-ganteng kok dingin banget, sih. Tapi, aaah~ dia manis kalo dingin begituuu~"

"Dia dingin, tapi imut~"

Pemuda bersurai bak buah durian bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto itu tertawa keras mendengar gumaman-gumaman dari para gadis. Sasuke langsung saja memberi tatapan membunuhnya.

"Hahaha, kau tak berubah Teme. Masih saja terkenal di kalangan para gadis, atau jangan-jangan sifat _playboy_mu pun belum pulih?" Tawa Naruto masih belum berhenti. Benar-benar suatu yang sangat dirindukannya saat mengejek teman sejak kecilnya itu.

Baru saja akan membalas ucapan Naruto dengan perkataan yang lebih pedas, kata-kata itu telah hilang dalam sekejap tertelan kembali saat manik _onyx_ Sasuke menangkap gadis berambut pirang dengan langkah tergesa-gesa disertai raut wajah panik dan khawatir keluar dari kelas mereka.

Sasuke ingat, saat Guru Orochimaru mengatakan gadis yang pingsan di ruang guru tadi kepada Hatake Kakashi―guru yang mengajar di kelas saat itu―gadis pirang itu segera mengangkat tangan dan meminta izin agar diperbolehkan ke ruang kesehatan untuk menjenguk Haruno Sakura. Tapi, sayang sekali ia tidak di izinkan.

Mengingat itu, Sasuke kembali terbayang pertemuan pertamanya dengan gadis bersurai merah muda yang saat ini sedang berada di ruang kesehatan. Mata yang terbelalak disusul badan yang bergetar ketakutan. Sasuke yakin, ia belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu, tapi entah kenapa gadis itu terlihat sangat ketakutan saat menatap dirinya.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari pun, bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai.

'_Heh, menarik.'_

Naruto yang tidak sengaja menangkap seringai pemuda di depannya segera menyahut, "Hoi, apa-apaan seringaimu itu. Menakutkan sekali."

Sasuke segera sadar, dan menatap Naruto. Ah, sepertinya teman sejak kecilnya ini bisa membantu. "Hn. Dobe, kau tahu dengan gadis yang tak hadir di kelas tadi? Yang di katakan Guru Orochimaru pingsan."

Mendapat pertanyaan tak terduga dari Sasuke, Naruto menyernyitkan dahi. "Tentu saja. Meski tidak terlalu dekat, tapi aku tahu dia. Kami satu kelas sejak kelas sepuluh."

"Bagaimana sifatnya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Dan lagi-lagi pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahi semakin dalam, tapi kemudian ia jawab juga. "Dia ceria, dan tomboy. Ia juga merupakan pemegang predikat juara umum sejak kelas satu. Ah, kalau saja ia tidak pernah menghindar dariku, mungkin ia sudah aku _tembak _ dari dulu."

"Mana ada yang mau denganmu. Sudah jelek, berisik pula," sahut Sasuke yang sukses membuat kepala Naruto mendidih mendengarnya.

"Sialan kau! Untuk informasi saja, bukan hanya aku yang dihindarinya, seluruh penghuni sekolah yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki, ia hindari. Padahal dia manis, uhh~"

Mendengar nada memuja semi manja Naruto, mau tak mau membuat keturanan terakhir Uchiha itu merinding. "Kau mengerikan, Dobe. Tapi, apa maksudmu ia menghindari semua orang berjenis kelamin laki-laki?"

Naruto langsung menatap Sasuke dengan serius, "Itu juga yang tidak aku ketahui. Dan aku sangat penasaran. Saat aku tanya dengan Yamanaka―sahabat Sakura―gadis itu juga tak ingin menjawab. Sepertinya ada rahasia besar." Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuk, seakan ia adalah detektif profesional yang saat ini sedang berpikir keras untuk memecahkan suatu kasus.

Melihat teman sejak kecilnya mulai bertingkah aneh, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana, Teme?" tanya Naruto. Ia pun ikut berdiri dari duduknya.

Sasuke dengan malas menjawab, "ke ruang kesehatan. Menjenguk si Haruno. Ia pingsan di hadapanku saat di ruang guru tadi, jadi secara tidak langsung aku terlibat." Sasuke segera berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Saat tinggal satu langkah lagi ia berhasil keluar kelas, pertanyaan Naruto selanjutnya membuatnya terpaku.

"Memangnya kau tahu letak ruang kesehatan?"

Ctakk.

Urat perempatan tercipta di pelipisnya. Memang benar ia yang mengantar Sakura ke ruang kesehatan, tapi demi Tuhan, ia tidak sempat mengingat jalan menuju kesana.

"Sialan kau Dobe."

Naruto yang berada di belakangnya, tertawa kencang melihat ekspresi kesal Uchiha Sasuke.

oOo

Ino yang saat ini sedang menemani Sakura yang masih terbaring lemas di atas ranjang ruang kesehatan merasa sangat cemas. Sahabatnya itu belum juga sadar, padahal sudah beberapa jam terlewat.

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Padahal kau tak pernah lagi merasa terguncang seperti ini hingga satu tahun yang lalu. Tapi, kenapa sekarang?"

Ino hanya memandang sendu sahabatnya. Secuil perasaan bersalah hinggap dihatinya. Ia ingat betul tiga tahun lalu. Saat ia pulang dari Prancis dan mendapati Sakura tak hentinya mengamuk, menangis, dan bermimpi buruk. Seandainya saja ia tidak pergi ke Prancis dan tetap berada di sisi Sakura saat kejadian itu terjadi, sudah pasti ia akan melindungi Sakura.

Ketidakhadirannya disisi Sakura saat kejadian kelam itu, membuat Ino tidak mendapatkan cerita yang lengkap karena baik Sakura sendiri yang tidak ingin bercerita, keluarga Haruno pun seakan menutup mulut mereka akan kejadian itu.

Satu hal yang ia tahu, bahwa sahabatnya … mengalami guncangan psikologis yang hebat. Malah hampir membuat jiwanya terancam.

Setetes air mata menuruni pipinya. Mata _aquamarine_nya memerah menahan tangis. Ino menggenggam erat tangan sahabatnya. "Sakura…"

"Ngh~"

Lenguhan kecil yang terdengar oleh Ino, membuat gadis itu mendongak. Menatap sahabatnya yang saat ini mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya perlahan. Ino tersenyum mendapati Sakura telah sadar, ia segera menghapus kasar air mata yang meninggalkan jejak di pipinya.

"Ino…" Suara lemah Sakura memanggil Ino. Dan saat kepalanya dihantam ingatan beberapa jam yang lalu, Sakura langsung terduduk di atas ranjang ruang kesehatan dengan tubuh yang kembali bergetar. "Ino … Ino … Aku takut…" gumam Sakura disertai isak tangis yang mulai terdengar dari bibirnya.

Ino yang melihat Sakura akan menangis ketakutan lagi segera memeluknya. Menenangkan Sakura agar tidak melakukan tindakan aneh yang membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

"Tenang Sakura… Ada aku disini. Jangan menangis, tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Tenang." Ino mengusap punggung Sakura. Ino pun tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang keluar saat melihat kondisi sahabatnya saat ini.

Cklek.

"Permisi~"

Sebuah suara bariton yang terdengar sedikit cempreng memasuki indera pendengar sepasang sahabat itu. Ino membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang berkunjung tanpa melepaskan pelukan Sakura. Terlihat Sasuke dan Naruto memasuki ruang kesehatan dengan santai membuat Ino memicingkan matanya.

"Apa mau kalian?"

Mendengar nada yang tidak bersahabat dari teman sekelasnya itu, Naruto segera menjawab dengan nada sedikit kesal. "Huh, kami ke sini berniat baik, ingin menjenguk Haruno. Kenapa kau _sewot_ sekali sih, Yamanaka?"

Ino yang hendak membalas ucapan Naruto terhenti saat merasakan Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke Ino. Seakan tahu apa yang dipikiran Sakura, Ino menatap tajam kedua pemuda di hadapannya.

"Sakura tak ingin kunjungan kalian. Sebaiknya kalian segera keluar."

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya buka suara. "Sesaat sebelum ia pingsan, ia bertemu denganku. Jadi, secara tidak langsung aku juga bertanggung jawab."

Ino terdiam mencerna kata-kata Sasuke. Beberapa detik kemudian matanya terbelalak, ia melepaskan dengan hati-hati pelukan Sakura. Menatap _nyalang_ kedua pemuda dihadannya yang saat ini sedang memasang wajah bingung.

"Aku bilang keluar sekarang juga."

"Tap―"

"Ku bilang keluar, Namikaze-_san_!" potong Ino cepat saat Naruto ingin membantah.

Melihat Ino yang sepertinya sangat emosi dengan kedatangan mereka, akhirnya Sasuke mengalah dan langsung keluar dari ruang kesehatan tanpa berucap sepatah katapun. Naruto pun mengikuti Sasuke keluar dari ruang kesehatan tersebut.

Setelah pintu ruang kesehatan tertutup sempurna, Ino menghela napas kasar. Dan menatap Sakura.

"Aku sudah mengusir mereka. Kau masih pusing, Sakura? Ingin beristirahat atau aku telepon Kak Sasori untuk menjemputmu?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Ak-aku tidak ingin mem-membuat me-reka khawatir. Ino, bisakah kau mengambil-kan ko-kot-tak makan si-siang-ku di-tas? A-Aku lapar…" ucap Sakura terbata-bata. Sungguh, ia sangat lemas saat ini.

"Baiklah. Aku tinggal dulu ya."

Sasuke yang masih tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang kesehatan, tak sengaja melihat Ino yang keluar dari sana. Tanpa memedulikan Naruto, ia segera berbalik untuk kembali ke ruang kesehatan.

Cklek.

"Ino, kenapa cep―" ucap Sakura terpotong saat ia tidak melihat sahabatnya dan malah mendapati sesosok pemuda yang ia ketahui sebagai murid baru berdiri dengan wajah tenang. "A-ada apa?"

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab, ia berjalan mendekat ke Sakura. Setelah berjarak kurang dari lima langkah dari tempat Sakura berbaring, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Tidak ada. Hanya saja aku penasaran. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Kau sepertinya ketakutan sekali saat melihatku."

Sakura terdiam. _'Tolong jangan tanya padaku, aku juga nggak tau kenapa!'_

"Err… Maaf karena bersikap tidak sopan padamu. Aku… juga tidak tahu kenapa."

Sasuke menyernyitkan dahi. "Begitu?" Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Berarti tidak ada alasan untukku menjauhimu 'kan? Karena memang kau tidak ada masalah apa-apa denganku. Baiklah."

Mendengar keputusan secara pihak oleh pemuda di hadapannya, membuat Sakura menatap sebal. "Aku tidak tahu, bukan berarti kau boleh mendekatiku. Aku yakin, temanmu Namikaze itu sudah memberitahu kalau aku tidak suka didekati oleh laki-laki macam kalian."

Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mengahapus jarak di antara mereka. "Hm? Ya, aku sudah tahu itu. Dan aku cukup penasaran dengan alasannya."

"Kurasa kau bukan tipe seseorang yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain," jawab Sakura dengan nada sinis.

'_Memang benar bukan dia. Hah, otakku benar-benar kacau, masa membedakan laki-laki brengsek itu dengan pemuda yang jelas-jelas belum ku kenal ini saja tidak bisa. Sakura, kau bodoh!'_

Sasuke menggumpalkan telapak tangan kanannya, lalu menepukan ke telapak tangan sebelah kiri yang ia tadahkan ke atas. "Oh begitu. Aku sudah mendapat kesimpulan," Sasuke menatap lurus ke manik seteduh hutan milik Sakura, "ternyata kau seorang penyuka perempuan. Dan sahabatmu tadi, adalah pacarmu 'kan? Hmm begitu, pantas saja."

Gubrak.

Sakura yang mendengar kesimpulan bodoh oleh Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan memasang wajah sok polos seketika menggeram. Dan…

Brukkh.

Bantal yang tadi ia tiduri dengan telak terlempar ke wajah Sasuke yang memang seolah minta di gampar itu. "Jaga mulutmu, Uchiha! Kau emang pengen banget aku gampar apa hah?!" Manik _emerald _Sakura berkilat tajam menatap _onyx _di depannya.

"Tcih," decih Sasuke. Wajahnya cukup sakit akibat bantal yang tadi dilempar Sakura. "Kalo emang bukan itu alasannya, buruan kasih tau biar aku nggak salah ngambil kesimpulan lagi," lanjut Sasuke dengan nada seakan memaksa.

'_Ini orang bener-bener pengen ngerasain bogem mentah gue kayanya.'_

"Apa untungnya aku ngasih tau kau? Kenal juga nggak."

"Untungnya? Kau terbebas dari gossip 'penyuka perempuan' yang seperti aku bilang tadi."

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Pergi sana, nganggu orang sakit yang lagi istirahat aja."

"Kau terlihat sudah baikkan. Jadi, bagaimana? Mau memberitahu ku atau gosip tersebar? Haha."

Sakura menggeram kesal. Andai saja ada barang yang bisa ia lempar ke muka sok polos Uchiha di depannya, mungkin sudah dari tadi ia lempar.

"Aku akan jawab, dan setelah mendengar jawabanku kau harus pergi dari sini. Mengerti?!"

"Hn."

Sakura menghirup napas, lalu menghembuskannya. _'Memberitahu alasan dengan satu kalimat, cukup kan?'_

"Aku… trauma. Trauma dengan… laki-laki. Dan selebihnya, kau tak perlu tahu. Yang penting, aku bukan penyuka perempuan yang seperti kau bilang," kata Sakura. "Sudah kan? Nah, sekarang cepat pergi dari sini."

Sasuke tampak masih bergeming di tempatnya. "Kau… trauma?" Tiba-tiba seringai iblis menghiasi wajahnya.

Sakura yang tidak melihat seringai mengerikan itu menjawab cuek, "Ya."

"Kalau begitu…" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura yang saat ini telah kembali berbaring. Tangan Sakura yang hendak menjauhkan wajah Sasuke segera di genggam dengan erat oleh Sasuke. "Aku bisa membantu mengatasi traumamu." Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar. Melihat itu, bulu kuduk Sakura meremang.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau harus jadi pacarku."

"Hah?" Sakura melongo mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari Uchiha Sasuke barusan.

Sasuke membuat wajah memelas yang dibuat-buat. "Oh, ayolah. Kau mendapatkan dua keuntungan sekaligus kalau menerimaku."

Sakura merengut saat mengingat pemuda itu melupakan janjinya, "Apanya? Dan kau baru saja melanggar janjimu saat kau bilang akan pergi setelah mendengar alasanku!"

"Aku hanya bergumam, tidak mengiyakan."

"Tcih."

"Jadi, bagaimana?" desak Sasuke lagi. Mengabaikan rontaan tangan Sakura yang ingin di lepaskan. Sungguh posisi yang sangat berbahaya, batin Sakura.

"Bagaimana apa?"

"Tsak, jadi pacarku?!"

"Tidak mau," tolak Sakura mentah-mentah. Ia memalingkan wajah, enggan menatap langsung wajah Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, akan aku sebarkan gosip tidak menyenangkan untukmu. Dan akan kupastikan besok pagi sekolah gempar," ancam Sasuke disertai seringai iblis yang kembali tampak diwajahnya.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya menatap Sasuke dengan cepat, "Kau menyebalkan sekali! Apa yang kau inginkan?!" teriaknya.

"Baru saja aku katakan, kau tak tuli kan?"

Lelah berdebat dengan Sasuke, ia akhirnya menghela napas keras dan bertanya pada Sasuke, "Hah. Apa keuntungannya untukku?"

Sasuke semakin mengembangkan seringainya, "Kau bisa menepis anggapan orang-orang bahwa kau bukan penyuka perempuan, dan juga aku dapat membantumu menghilangkan traumamu."

"Keuntungan untukmu sendiri?"

"Rahasia."

Sakura terdiam. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah untuk mencoba menghilangkan trauma itu. Tapi… anak baru ini bahkan belum satu hari penuh bersekolah di sini dan juga ia belum mengenalnya!

Cklek.

"Sakura ini sudah aku bawa―Hei! Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Teme, kenapa lam―Woo, apa ini?"

Sasuke segera melepaskan tangan Sakura, dan menjauhkan wajahnya saat mendapati dua makhluk pirang memergoki dirinya dan Sakura. Sebelum sepenuhnya menjauh dari Sakura, Sasuke sempat mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Semoga cepat sembuh, sayang…"

"Si-sialan! Aku tak akan pernah mau menjadi pacarmu, Uchiha!" teriak Sakura marah. Rasa-rasanya ada asap yang keluar dari lubang hidung dan telinganya karena saking kesalnya Sakura terhadap pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu.

Mendengar apa yang diteriakan Sakura, Ino dan Naruto hanya termangu ditempat masing-masing. Beberapa saat kemudian barulah mereka tersadar…

"Apa maksudnya ini? Uchiha, apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Sakura?!"

"Teme, sialan kau! Baru hari pertama, kau sudah membuat ulah! Haruno-_chan_ hanya akan jadi pacarku!"

"TIDAK AKAN!" teriak Sakura dan Ino bersamaan mendengar perkataan Naruto. Naruto yang diteriaki hanya memasang cengiran tak bersalahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, karena tak ada lagi yang berucap, barulah Uchiha Sasuke membuka suaranya. "Aku tidak berbuat apa pun. Tidak ada salahnya untuk membantu seseorang yang mengalami trauma, 'kan?"

"Hah?"

"Lagipula, ini akan seru. Haruno Sakura yang trauma pada laki-laki mencoba berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak pernah di tolak perempuan manapun," jelas Sasuke santai sembari melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang kesehatan.

Semua yang mendengar pendeklarasian Uchiha Sasuke hanya membatu. Sang sahabat sejak kecilnya pun―Naruto―tak habis pikir dengan rencana Sasuke. Dan Naruto hanya berdoa, semoga apa pun rencana Sasuke yang akan berakhir menyakiti Sakura tidak akan berjalan lancar. Naruto sangat tahu tabiat Uchiha Sasuke yang sering memainkan perasaan perempuan. Terlebih, Haruno Sakura adalah gadis yang ia sukai sejak mereka kelas sepuluh.

oOo

TBC

* * *

A/N :

Haha ini gaje sekali T_T apalagi Sasuke OOC pake banget #tolonggamparsaya

Balas Reviews :

hanazono yuri : eh ini termasuk kilat gak? hehe. iya yang lain bakal update jg kok :)

Anka-Chan : udah lanjut nih...

Cheirae Brownnky : oho di chapter ini ada sedikit penjelasan nih knp Sakura pingsan :)

Irie Kotoko : udah lanjut. ^^

Luca Marvell : itu akan di bahas di chapter" selanjutnya. bisalah untuk nebak" sendiri :D

Kumada Chiyu : udah lanjut kok...

Febri Feven : sip!

Natsuyakiko : udah lanjut :) ini chapter ini sudah ada sedikit penjelasan, tp belum lengkap :D ditunggu aja chapter selanjutnya..

uchiharu shimizu : benarkah? usaha saya utk menghilangkan typo berhasil berarti hehe. gak bakal di discontinue kok :)

sakuya : udah lanjut :)

.

Terima kasih banyak yg udah reviewa, fave, follow...

semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ya :')

RnR lagi, minna?

Sign, Asterella Roxanne- 25 Juni 2014.


	3. Outpouring of the Heart

Bulan yang bersinar malam ini sangat indah. Begitu bulat dan bersinar. Gadis yang saat ini sedang berada di balkon kamarnya tampak termenung. Kursi yang di dekatkan ke pagar pembatas balkon memudahkan si gadis untuk menyangga ke dua tangan yang bertumpu menggunakan siku. Kerutan di dahinya tak kunjung hilang sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Tampaknya gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu memiliki banyak permasalahan sehingga membuatnya terus berpikir sejak tadi. Tanpa di sadari oleh si pemilik kamar, pintu yang berada lurus di seberang balkon tempat Sakura sekarang termangu tiba-tiba terbuka. Menampakkan seorang manusia berambut merah dengan mata ngantuknya.

"Dek…" panggil orang itu.

Namun Sakura masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia sudah terlanjur terlarut dalam pemikirannya sendiri, sehingga tidak memperdulikan hal-hal di sekelilingnya.

Merasa tidak di tanggapi, laki-laki berambut merah dengan mata _hazel _yang terlihat sangat ngantuk itu hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah Sakura.

"Dek…"

"Kyaaaaa―pfft," teriak Sakura yang langsung terpotong oleh bekapan tangan Sasori.

Dengan wajah ngantuknya, Sasori mendecak kesal. "Kalo di panggil tuh jawab dek, jangan teriak. Lo mau bangunin orang seisi rumah, hah?"

Masih dengan jantung yang berpacu cepat, Sakura menoleh ke arah kakak laki-lakinya yang saat ini sedang berdiri di belakangnya dengan tangan yang masih menyentuh pundaknya. "Bisa nggak manggil dengan cara normal? Aku kira Kak Sasori tuh hantu tau! Mana muka ngantuk kakak gak elit banget. Serem."

Sasori tak menjawab, ia kemudian menarik kursi ke samping Sakura. Setelah menyamankan duduknya, dengan santainya kepala dengan surai semerah darah milik Sasori bertengger ke bahu adiknya. Mata _hezel _itu pun dengan perlahan menutup.

"Ish, apaan sih kak? Tadi _ngagetin_, sekarang malah numpang tidur di bahu orang. Kamar lo kemana? Ngilang di ambil tuyul?" tanya Sakura sinis. Ia menggerak-gerakkan badannya, agar sekiranya Sasori terusik kemudian kembali ke kamar asalnya.

Namun sayang, gerutuan Sakura hanya di balas gumaman kecil dan hembusan napas halus. Sasori dengan nyamannya kembali ke alam mimpi.

Sakura menghela napas. Kebiasaan sang kakak yang sering kali terbangun di tengah malam seperti ini hanya untuk berpindah kamar, dan itu selalu di kamarnya.

"Hah, untungnya lo ke kamar gue kak, kalo lo pindah ke kamar Kak Karin mungkin muka bayi lo udah lama _bonyok_. Haha."

Sakura tertawa saat mengingat pertengkaran-pertengkaran tidak masuk akal kedua kakak kembarnya ini. Ada saja hal yang membuat mereka beradu mulut. Dan yang pasti, Sasori lah yang sering memicu perang di antara mereka.

Setelah puas memasati wajah sang kakak, Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke bulan. Dan tanpa disuruh pun kini pikirannya kembali melayang ke kejadian siang hari tadi, membuat kerutan kembali menghiasi dahinya.

'_kau harus jadi pacarku.'_

Laki-laki itu. Bagaimana mungkin dalam beberapa jam dari pertemuan pertama, ia langsung menyatakan hal sensitif seperti itu?

'_Kau bisa menepis anggapan orang-orang bahwa kau bukan penyuka perempuan, dan juga aku dapat membantumu menghilangkan traumamu.'_

"Penyuka perempuan, huh? Padahal dia sendiri yang beranggapan seperti itu, malah bilang anggapan orang-orang. Modus banget."

'_Lagipula, ini akan seru. Haruno Sakura yang trauma pada laki-laki mencoba berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak pernah di tolak perempuan manapun.'_

"Pacaran… ya?"

Gumaman itu kecil, bahkan sangat kecil dan hanya bisa di dengar oleh Sakura sendiri. Tapi entah kenapa, makhluk yang bersender di bahu Sakura tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Siapa yang pacaran?"

.

.

.

* * *

**Our Story**

**Story © Asterella Roxanne 2014**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's | SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Little bit Drama, Little bit Humor | WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, Dialog non baku, Typo's maybe. Ketidak-konsistenan aku-kau, aku-kamu, atau lo-gue. | Jika ada kesamaan ide, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang disengaja. Murni dari pemikiran penulis |**

**.**

**.**

**III. Outpouring of the Heart**

* * *

.

"Siapa yang pacaran?"

Glup. Sakura menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat didengarnya suara parau Sasori menyahut dari samping. "Bu-bukan siapa-siapa kok, kak. Hehe," jawab Sakura terbata-bata. Selain karena Sasori yang tiba-tiba menyahut dengan suara parau yang terdengar menyeramkan, topik yang menjadi pertanyaan itu juga membuat Sakura enggan menjawab.

Sasori menegakkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi. Mengusap pelan wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangan untuk mengurangi rasa ngantuk yang menyerangnya. Ia menoleh ke arah adik kesayangannya yang sekarang menundukkan kepala sambil menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya.

Ia tersenyum tipis lalu mengusap surai merah muda bak bunga sakura milik adiknya itu pelan.

"Jika itu Sakura, kakak nggak apa-apa kok."

"Eh?"

"Sakura memang adik kesayangan kakak, tapi kalau memang kamu mau membuka hati, itu tidak masalah buat kakak."

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat untuk mencerna ucapan kakaknya. Dan didetik kesepuluh Sakura akhirnya sadar, lalu memukul pelan lengan kakaknya.

"Ih, Kak Sasori! Kenapa kesannya kita yang pacaran dan aku pengen minta izin ke kakak buat pacaran dengan orang lain sih?!" ucap Sakura. Ia menggeser duduknya menjauh dari kakaknya yang memang rada 'sinting' itu.

Sasori yang mendengar jawaban adiknya sontak tertawa, meski tidak membahana. Ia sadar diri untuk tidak menjadi korban pembantaian suka rela jika sampai orang-orang di rumah ini terbangun dari tidur masing-masing.

Puas tertawa, Sasori kemudian menggeser kursinya agar kembali mendekat ke Sakura yang saat ini mengerucutkan bibir dengan wajah tertekuk luar biasa.

"Hahaha, maaf. Kakak bercanda. Tapi, beneran. Jika kamu ingin membuka hati lagi, silahkan. Tidak apa-apa kok," kata Sasori lagi. Kini nada suaranya terdengar lebih bijak di telinga Sakura.

"Tapi… aku takut kak."

"Hush. Masa lalu jangan di inget-inget lagi, Saku. Jujur, jika ingat kejadian tiga tahun lalu, rasanya kakak nggak ingin kamu berhubungan dengan laki-laki lagi. Malah kakak berniat biar kamu nikahnya sama kakak aja," ucap Sasori yang dengan telak mendapat cubitan ganas Sakura.

"Kak Sasori!"

"Hehe. Tapi, yah, kamu nggak bisa terus-terusan menghindar. Lagipula, masa lalu itu terjadi sebagai pembelajaran untuk kedepannya jangan sampai terulang kembali. Dan satu hal yang harus kamu tau, Saku… setiap orang tidak semuanya sama. Kepribadian setiap orang berbeda-beda, dan itu juga yang menentukan sifat mereka. Dan kakak rasa, sifat kamu menjauhi laki-laki cukup sampai di sini saja. Cobalah untuk membuka hati lagi, Saku."

Sakura terdiam, raut kesalnya telah sepenuhnya menghilang digantikan raut wajah bingung dan sedih. Ia tidak ingin lagi mengenang masa lalu-masa lalu tidak penting itu, tapi ia tidak bisa menghindar dari rasa trauma itu. Bagaimana pun, mental batinnya belum siap.

"Kakak tahu, trauma masa lalu kamu tidak bisa dengan mudah sembuh. Tapi, kalau kamu yakin, pasti bisa sembuh kok. Beranggapanlah laki-laki di sekelilingmu itu seperti Kak Sasori atau Papa, jangan malah kamu anggap semua laki-laki mirip dengan laki-laki brengsek itu. Ingat Saku, kalau kamu terus-terusan seperti ini, laki-laki brengsek itu bakalan tertawa puas melihat kamu yang tidak bisa bangkit karena trauma itu."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Ia pikirkan dengan baik kata-kata yang barusan meluncur dari mulut sang kakak. Sasori sendiri tidak ambil pusing, setelah berucap demikian ia malah menguap lebar dan mengusap wajahnya. Sepertinya rasa ngantuk yang tadi menghilang, kini kembali datang.

"Pikirkan baik-baik dek, kakak dukung apapun keputusanmu. Oh ya, kalau kamu udah punya pacar nanti, harus di bawa kerumah ya, biar Kak Sasori sama Papa yang menilai dia pantas atau nggak sama kamu. Sekalian mastiin kalo pacar kamu nanti tidak seperti si brengsek itu." Sasori menguap lagi. "Dek, kakak ngantuk nih. Tidur yuk~"

Sasori menggoyang-goyangkan badan Sakura, dan sedikit menyeretnya agar masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Kalau ngantuk, ya tidur kak. Kamar kakak 'kan ada?" jawab Sakura. Dengan malas ia bangkit dari duduknya.

Sasori diam, ia menyeret adiknya ke arah tempat tidur. Dan dengan tidak tahu malunya, ia mendahului Sakura dan langsung loncat ke kasur yang di dominasi warna merah muda tersebut.

"Numpang ya, dek. Kangen nih tidur sama lo. Haha," gumam Sasori yang sudah memejamkan mata. Ia mengambil guling kesayangan Sakura lalu dipeluknya erat. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya menepuk jidatnya.

"Udah tua masih aja kelakuan kaya anak kecil," desah Sakura. Dengan malas-malasan ia pun tidur di samping kakaknya yang sudah pergi ke alam mimpi duluan.

.

oOo

.

Sakura berlari dengan kencang. Memacu kedua kakinya agar dapat sampai ke tempat tujuan dengan lebih cepat. Peluh sudah membanjiri tubuhnya. Tidak henti-hentinya tangan kanan Sakura mengapus peluh yang menetes dari pelipisnya. Saat ini yang ada di otaknya adalah; 'Cepat sampai di sekolah, atau kau mati!'

Sakura merutuki kedua kakaknya―Sasori dan Karin―yang saat ini masih adem ayem di kamar masing-masing alias masih tidur. Sebenarnya ini masih terlalu pagi―menurut Sakura―untuk berangkat sekolah, tapi untuk kali ini saja, ia berkorban untuk tidak memedulikan rasa ngantuknya. Ia sedang dalam keadaan darurat saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak―karena Sakura tidak sengaja menyenggol gelas yang ada di atas nakas samping tepat tidurnya, Sakura jadi terbangun dan matanya tak sengaja menangkap ponsel kesayangannya menyala―ia mendapati Uchiha Sasuke, mengirim pesan dan mengatakan kalau pagi ini ia akan menjemput Sakura untuk berangkat bersama. Dan seketika itu juga, mata dengan manik hijau _emerald _Sakura terbuka lebar.

Akibat kedua kakaknya yang belum bangun membuat Sakura tidak ada yang mengantar. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Sakura pun langsung berlari. Untung saja jarak dari rumah ke sekolah tidak terlalu jauh.

'_Yak! Tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Nah nah, itu gerbangnya keliatan. Untunglah, aku tidak bertemu si iblis itu.'_

Hap!

Sakura berhasil melewati gerbang sekolahnya. Ia perhatikan suasana sekolahnya dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah. Masih sepi. Dua kata itulah yang menggambarkan keadaan sekolah pagi ini yang sudah hampir tiga tahun ia tempati itu.

Karena keadaan masih sepi, Sakura memutuskan untuk menuju ke tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi jika sendirian.

Atap sekolah.

Pintu berkarat menuju atap sekolah sudah di depan matanya. Sakura menutup sebentar kedua matanya, lalu dengan perlahan membuka pintu tersebut.

Kreeek.

Bunyi pintu itu saat terayun terbuka. Angin semilir yang lumayan kencang menerpa wajah Sakura, membuat tubuh yang penuh peluh itu terasa dingin. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan langsung mengarah ke pagar pembatas.

Ia bentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menghirup udara pagi dengan leluasa.

Braakk.

Suara pintu yang tiba-tiba tertutup tidak membuat Sakura membalikkan badannya. Ia hanya mengira jika itu adalah perbuatan angin yang memang bertiup cukup kencang.

"Huah. Udaranya sejuk sekali. Ternyata pergi ke sekolah pagi-pagi asyik juga. Haha."

Sakura melihat ada sebuah kursi yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dan Sakura pun memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi itu.

"Ahh, lebih baik aku di sini sampai bel berbunyi. Biar bebas dari si ayam gila," ucap Sakura agak keras kepada si angin. Pengennya sih, ucapannya bisa sampai ke telinga orang yang dibicarain.

"Siapa bilang kau akan bebas? _Pinky_ sayang…"

Glup. Baru saja ia berharap agar angin dapat membawa suaranya agar terdengar oleh 'si ayam gila', tapi tanpa disangka orang itu malah ada di sini!

Sakura dengan gerakan patah-patah menoleh ke belakang. Berharap suara yang barusan terdengar oleh telinganya hanyalah imajinasi belaka. Tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak sedang berpihak padanya.

'_Oh, tuhan…'_

"Padahal aku sudah capek-capek ke rumahmu, tapi kau malah pergi duluan. Kau benar-benar tidak punya perasaan ya?" tanya Sasuke. Ia berjalan perlahan ke tempat Sakura saat ini duduk.

"A-Aku kan sudah balas pesanmu, kalau aku tidak mau kau jemput! Sa-salah sendiri," jawab Sakura tak acuh. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan mencoba mengacuhkan keberadaan Sasuke.

Sasuke terdengar menggumam pelan, dan tanpa disangka-sangka lengan kokoh milik pria itu sudah bertengger dengan manis melingkari pinggang ramping Sakura. Hal itu sukses membuat aliran darah Sakura terasa berhenti.

"Hem, kau berkeringat," kata Sasuke seraya menghirup tubuh Sakura dari belakang, "tapi aku suka baumu. Wangi. Seperti _cherry blossom_."

Tangan gemetar Sakura mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang melingkari pinggangnya, namun seakan tidak di gubris sama sekali oleh pemuda itu. Bahkan sekarang Sasuke sudah menumpukan dagunya ke bahu Sakura yang tambah membuat gadis itu merinding.

"Sa-Sa-Sa-Sasuke, bi-bi-bisakah kau-kau minggir?"

"Tidak mau…"

Sakura jengkel mendengar balasan dari Sasuke. Dengan tangan yang masih bergetar itu, Sakura mencoba melepas tangan Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke, lep-paskan aku atau ak-aku teriak?!" ancam Sakura. Ia masih mencoba melepaskan lengan kokoh Sasuke.

Diam beberapa saat, tiba-tiba lengan itu sudah lepas dari pinggang Sakura. Sakura yang hampir saja menghela napas lega tiba-tiba mengurungkan niatnya saat tubuh kecilnya di balik paksa oleh kedua tangan besar milik Sasuke.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura ke pagar pembatas sedikit keras yang membuat Sakura melenguh sakit. Ditatapnya manik hijau Sakura dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Bahkan Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan napas Sasuke yang membuat tubuhnya makin menegang.

Pikiran Sakura tiba-tiba kacau. Bukan. Ia bukan sedang membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi antara ia dan Sasuke selanjutnya, tapi otaknya sekarang malah menampilkan kilasan-kilasan masa lalunya. Kejadian kelam yang malah membuat Sakura hampir menangis.

"Apa aku salah jika aku memeluk kekasihku sendiri?" tanya Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengusap pipi Sakura yang saat ini sudah basah karena air mata yang tidak bisa dibendung lagi. "Aku tahu kau trauma, tapi apa salah jika kau membuka kembali hatimu?"

Sakura terdiam. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Terbagi antara keadaan sekarang di mana di hadapannya sekarang ini adalah Sasuke dan keadaan masa lalu di mana ia terjebak dengan 'pemuda brengsek' yang membuatnya trauma. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Isakan perlahan mulai terdengar dari mulut mungilnya.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura semakin menangis hanya menghela napas. Melepas pegangan erat tangannya pada bahu Sakura dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan masa lalumu. Siapa pria yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?" Ditatapnya tajam Sakura yang terduduk di lantai karena kakinya yang terasa lemas.

TENG TENG TENG

"Bel sudah berbunyi. Ayo kita ke kelas."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke Sakura. Sakura yang tidak merespon, membuat Sasuke geram dan langsung menarik tubuh lemas itu. Sasuke berhenti sebentar saat sampai di depan pintu menuju atap sekolah ini. Ia menyandarkan badan Sakura ke dinding, lalu dengan perlahan ia menghapus sisa air mata Sakura.

"Maaf. Sepertinya aku sudah keterlaluan, aku tidak tahu jika kau benar-benar sangat trauma seperti ini," gumam Sasuke.

Sakura yang mendengar sayup-sayup gumaman Sasuke itu, perlahan menatap pemuda bermata _onyx _yang saat ini masih mencoba menghapus sisa air mata di wajahnya. Ia perhatikan dengan seksama raut serius Sasuke. Dan tanpa ia sadari, seulas senyum terukir di sudut bibirnya.

Dan bagi Sasuke sendiri, benaknya berkecamuk dengan berbagai macam hal.

'_Sepertinya aku harus berhenti bermain-main. Perempuan ini, entah apa yang dilakukannya. Aku… sepertinya aku ingin sekali melindunginya…'_

.

Tiba-tiba hal lain melintas dikepala Sakura. Ia menahan tangannya yang saat ini akan ditarik kembali oleh Sasuke. Merasakan penolakan, Sasuke menatap Sakura malas.

"Ini sudah masu―"

"Kau tahu darimana rumahku? Dan kenapa kau bisa ada di atap ini juga? Jika kau mengatakan ini hanyalah kebetulan, aku akan mengingatkan kembali kalau kau adalah murid baru yang baru masuk ke sekolah ini kemarin. Oh dan yang lebih penting kau dapat nomor ponselku dari siapa?!" serbu Sakura dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Tubuhnya yang dirasanya lemas tadi kini sudah kembali bertenaga―terlihat saat gadis yang identik dengan musim semi itu berbicara dengan urat leher yang menyembul.

Sasuke hampir tertawa melihatnya. Padahal tadi gadis ini seperti gelas rapuh yang jika tersenggol dengan gaya 0,000000000001 newton saja langsung pecah berkeping-keping, tapi sekarang seperti banteng yang melihat kain merah di depan matanya. Seakan ingin menerkam.

Berdeham untuk menyamarkan tawanya, Sasuke dengan santai menjawab. "Pertama, aku tahu rumahmu karena itu bukan masalah yang besar buatku untuk mengetahui rumah kekasihku sendiri. Kedua, asal kau tahu saja aku membuntutimu sejak kau keluar dari rumahmu. Jadi tidak heran kenapa aku berada di sini. Dan ketiga, kau adalah kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah tidak mengetahui apapun yang ingin diketahuinya. Apalagi itu tentang kekasihnya sendiri."

"Dan aku bukan kekasihmu, ayam!"

Sasuke malah menyeringai, "Suka atau tidak kau tetap kekasihku, _pinky_."

Cup.

Sasuke memberikan kecupan di pipi kanan Sakura dan langsung kabur. Dan saat menginjak anak tangga terakhir, Sasuke sedikit berteriak kepada Sakura yang masih membatu di tempatnya.

"Hei, _pinky! _Kau tak mau dapat hukuman dari guru kan? Atau kau sengaja, agar dapat menjalani hukuman bersama kekasih tergantengmu ini~?"

Dan detik itu juga, Sasuke langsung kabur tidak ingin mendapat hadiah kekerasan apapun dari Haruno Sakura yang terkenal dengan tenaga dalam monsternya.

"U-chi-ha sialaaaaan!"

.

.

oOo

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Aaaaa~ aku merasa ini chapter paling gaje T_T maaf ya, kondisi aku yang kurang fit membuat kualitas yang memang sudah buruk tambah buruk untuk fict ini huhu T_T semoga tidak mengecewakan yaaa...

Balas Reviews :

Anka-Chan : sasuke emang gila #diameterasu haha. makasih udah suka Anka. ini udah update..

Guest : hehe, apakah ini termasuk update kilat?

hanazono yuri : itu nanti aku bakal jelasin di chapter" yg akan datang. udah lanjut nih.

Natsuyakiko32 : iya traumanya udh dari 3th lalu... mainin enggaknya, sepertinya sedikit terjawab di adegan terakhir chapter ini.

Subarashii Shinju : wah makasih udah bilang cerita abal saya ini awesome :3 #kedipmalumalu #digeplak. apakah ini termasuk update kilat? hehe :D

Luca Marvell : haha bukan, Sasuke mah terlalu khawatir sama Sakura makanya sampai lupa letak uks #bukangitu #ditabok :D

Navisa sasusaku : udah lanjut nih..

Ferona Gothloli : udah lanjut..

ccherrytomato : udah update..

Cheirae Brownnky : haha iya kasihan sama naruto :D oke chap 3 udah lanjut nih..

Irie Kotoko : apakah ini termasuk kilat? semoga deh. hehe.

Guest : iya, Sasu orangnya rada-rada. maklumin aja ya #maksudmuapathor? #digampar :D

Tohka-chan : haha. update asap itu gimana ya? kasih tau dongg :D haha.

zacchan : ini udah update. silahkan baca kembali...

.

Makasih banyak untuk semua yang reviews di chapter 1 dan 2 kemarin, serta yang ngefave dan alert. Itu membuatku menjadi termotivasi untuk terus melanjutkan fanfict ini. dan juga untuk silent reader, makasih banyak sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca cerita abal buatan saya ini hehehe.

Akhir kata,

_Mind to review please? :)_

Sign, Asterella Roxanne. 27 juni 2014


	4. First Date

Empat hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian selasa pagi di atap sekolah. Hubungan Sakura dengan pacar jadi-jadiannya pun semakin dekat. Ino bahkan Naruto pun sekarang menjadikan kegiatan menggoda Sakura dan Sasuke sebagai hobi baru mereka. Namun, Sakura tidak menyangkal jika kehadiran Sasuke diikuti Naruto membuat hidupnya sedikit berwarna. Selama ini, Sakura beranggapan jika Ino selalu menjadi teman sekaligus sahabatnya saja sudah cukup. Tapi sepertinya ia salah, membuka hati dan lebih terbuka pada semuanya membuatnya lebih nyaman.

Teman-teman di seluruh penjuru Konobi Academy mulai dari teman seangkatan sampai adik-adik kelas seakan mendukung hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke. Sakura sampai tidak habis pikir, kenapa orang-orang itu bisa dengan kompak membuatnya malu.

Sikap Sasuke pun semakin berani, ia tidak segan-segan merayu Sakura di depan banyak pasang mata. Sasuke yang memiliki paras tampan dan pintar merayu membuat siapapun menjadi iri kepada Sakura. Bahkan saat Sasuke merayu Sakura di depan murid-murid perempuan, mereka jadi jejeritan sendiri. Membayangkan kalau mereka lah yang dirayu. Hal tersebut hanya membuat Sakura _sweatdrop_.

Hari libur pertama diminggu kedatangan Sasuke ke dalam hidupnya, disambut suka cita oleh Sakura. Satu hari tanpa melihat raut menyebalkan Sasuke yang selalu disertai seringai menggelikan itu, membuat Sakura berkali-kali bersyukur. Dan sepertinya, gadis itu sangat berniat sekali untuk menghabiskan hari liburnya dengan mengurung diri di kamar. Terbukti saat matahari yang hampir tinggi, sosok itu masih bergumul di dalam selimutnya.

Tok tok tok.

"Dek?!" teriak Karin dari luar kamar yang tentu saja tidak disahuti Sakura.

Dor dor dor.

Ketukan di pintu itu pun berubah menjadi gedoran. Haruno Karin harus ekstra sabar untuk membangunkan adik bungsunya ini.

Cklek―Brakkh.

Karena tidak mendapat sahutan setelah menggedor pintu selama lebih dari lima menit, akhirnya anak tertua di keluarga Haruno itu membuka paksa pintu bercat putih tersebut. Setelah pintu terbuka sepenuhnya, Karin segera melangkah mendekati kasur yang didominasi warna merah muda itu lalu menyibak selimutnya. Terlihatlah Haruno Sakura yang dengan wajah polosnya masih tertidur pulas sambil memeluk boneka kelinci berwarna putih kesayangannya.

"Hoi, bangun! Anak gadis kok bangunnya siang banget! Bangun banguun!" Karin menggoyang-goyangkan badan Sakura yang dibalas gadis itu dengan gumaman pelan. "Hei, ini sudah hampir jam setengah dua belas siang. Dek?!"

Tangan Karin yang menggoyangkan tubuh Sakura berhasil ditepis pelan oleh gadis itu. "Hmm, bentar lagi Kak Karin … Hari libur juga~" ucap Sakura dengan suara paraunya. Ia terlihat mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum kembali tertutup dengan rapat.

Karin yang melihat adik pemalasnya ini menjadi semakin jengkel. Saat akan kembali menyembur Sakura dengan _ocehan_, atensi gadis berambut merah marun itu sudah teralih ke benda persegi panjang berwarna _pink_ yang tergeletak di atas meja belajar kamar itu. Ponsel Sakura.

Karin yang penasaran, langsung mendekati meja belajar tersebut dan mengambil ponsel Sakura.

Ada email masuk.

Dengan isengnya Karin membuka email yang masuk ke ponsel adiknya itu dan membacanya.

.

From : uchihasasuke

Subject : Kencan

_Pinky _sayang. Hari ini kita kencan. Jam dua belas nanti aku jemput ke rumahmu. Tidak ada penolakan.

U.S

.

Begitulah sekiranya isi email yang ditujukan kepada adiknya. Karin menyernyit heran dengan isinya. Kencan? Sejak kapan adik merah jambunya ini memiliki kekasih?

Karin memang sudah mendengar cerita dari Sasori kalau adik kembarnya itu sempat menasihati Sakura untuk berhenti dari sifat menjauhi laki-laki dan mencoba membuka hatinya kembali. Apakah pemuda yang mengirim email ini yang berhasil membuat trauma Sakura sembuh? Kalau memang begitu, Karin dengan senang hati akan membantu!

Karin berjalan kembali mendekati adiknya yang masih dengan _anteng_nya berada di alam mimpi sambil membawa ponsel Sakura.

"Dek, ada email nih. Hoi, ya ampun." Karin menepuk jidatnya. "Ini anak bener-bener pengen kena siram air kayanya," ucap Karin sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura. Sesekali ia gelitiki pinggang Sakura.

Sakura tertawa pelan tanda ia merespon gelitikan Karin. "Kak~ bentar deh. Lima menit lagiii~" rengeknya.

Karin berdecak, "Tidak Saku. Ayo bangun, nih pacar kamu kirim email. U-chi-ha, ya Uchiha Sasuke nih. Katanya mau ngajak kamu kencan jam dua belas nanti," ucap Karin sambil membaca nama pengirim email itu. Ia sedikit menyernyitkan dahinya.

Satu detik terlewat. Tidak ada respon.

Lima detik terlewat. Tidak ada respon.

Tepat ke detik sepuluh…

"HAHHH? Uchiha Sa-Sa-Sasuke?!"

.

.

.

* * *

**Our Story**

**Story © Asterella Roxanne 2014**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's | SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Little bit Drama, Little bit Humor | WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, Dialog non baku, Typo's maybe. Ketidak-konsistenan aku-kau, atau aku-kamu. | Jika ada kesamaan ide, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang disengaja. Murni dari pemikiran penulis |**

**.**

**.**

**IV. First Date**

* * *

.

"HAHHH?! Uchiha Sa-Sa-Sasuke?!"

Sosok berambut merah muda seperti bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu terlonjak bangun dan terduduk di atas kasurnya. Bola mata dengan iris _emerald_ itu terbelalak lebar. Rasa kantuknya hilang dalam sekejap saat gendang telinganya menangkap nama pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini mengisi harinya.

"Iya. Nih kalo nggak percaya." Karin menyerahkan ponsel Sakura. "Cie, yang punya pacar tapi gak cerita-cerita ke kakak," sindir Karin dengan nada sinis yang dibuat-buat.

Sakura menatap kakaknya panik. "Bu-bu-bukan! Dia bukan pacarku, kak! Sumveh," kata Sakura sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, membentuk tanda _peace_ dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Karin yang melihat kepanikan yang tergambar dalam raut wajah adiknya mau tak mau tertawa keras. Ia sebenarnya tidak marah, malah sangat senang jika memang adiknya ini sudah memiliki kekasih. Sakura hanya menatap bingung kakaknya yang tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Haha. Kenapa mesti panik sih dek? Mukamu lucu banget tau nggak. Haha." Setelah tawanya mereda, Karin melanjutkan. "Kakak nggak marah kok, malah kakak seneng banget kalo kamu emang bener punya pacar."

"Ada apa-ada apa? Kayanya lagi ngobrol seru, kok gak ngajak-ngajak aku sih?" Entah sejak kapan Haruno Sasori sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Sakura. Karin dan Sakura yang mendengar suara Sasori menoleh kearahnya.

"Ih, pengen tau banget ya," sahut Sakura kesal. Ia mulai beranjak dari kasur dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Sasori hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi jengkel Sakura, dan berjalan mendekati Karin."Ada apa, kak? Cerita dong~" kata Sasori sambil merangkul pundak kakak kembarnya itu.

"Ih, lepasin Sasori. Geli tau nggak." Setelah lepas dari rangkulan adiknya itu, Karin kemudian menyodorkan ponsel Sakura dan menunjukkan isi email itu kepada Sasori. "Nih, ada yang ngajak adek kita kencan tuh."

Setelah membaca pesan singkat itu, senyuman lebar terkembang di wajah Sasori. "Wah, akhirnya tobat juga tuh anak!" seru Sasori.

Sakura yang berada di dalam kamar mandi, tidak sengaja mendengar seruan Sasori merasa tidak terima. Ia pun menyahut, "emang kakak pikir aku punya penyimpangan orientasi seksual apa hah?! Jangan asal ngomong woooy." Karin dan Sasori hanya tertawa. Mereka segera keluar dari kamar itu untuk memberitahu Papa dan Mama mereka _hot news_ ini.

oOo

Sakura yang telah selesai membersihkan diri, segera memakai baju santainya. _Hotpants _dan _tanktop_ merah muda yang di lapisi baju kaos berwarna kuning kebesaran.

Ia melangkah keluar kamar, menuju ruang keluarga. Sebelumnya, ia sempatkan ke dapur untuk membawa beberapa cemilan. Ia baru bangun tidur, sudah tentu belum sarapan bukan?

Sakura duduk di samping Karin yang entah sedang melakukan apa. Sakura sendiri melemparkan tatapannya ke televisi layar datar di depannya. Beberapa menit telah berlalu, Sakura menyernyitkan dahi kala tidak ada satu pun dari keluarganya yang membuka mulut. Bahkan Sasori yang biasanya selalu menggoda Karin kini tidak membuka mulutnya sama sekali.

Sakura menatap keluarganya satu persatu dengan raut heran, "Apa?" tanyanya kala merasa seluruh pasang mata menatapnya seakan-akan ingin melahapnya hidup-hidup.

TING TONG

Suara bel memecahkan keheningan ruang keluarga itu. Tak lama kemudian, suara pintu terbuka lalu disusul suara langkah kaki tergesa-gesa yang mengarah ke ruang keluarga.

Bi Satomi menghampiri Sakura yang sekarang sedang mengunyah makanan sambil menonton televisi.

"Maaf, Non Sakura. Anu―ada temen non tuh di depan. Ganteng bangeet~" Perkataan Bi Satomi sukses membuat Sakura yang sedang menelan makanannya tersedak. Melihat Sakura yang membutuhkan air, Sasori dengan sigap mengambil air mineral dan memberikannya ke adik bungsunya itu.

"Nih, dek."

Setelah reda dari tersedaknya, Sakura bangkit dan berjalan ke pintu utama. Dan terlihat lah seorang pemuda dengan gaya _cool_nya berdiri di ambang pintu. Memakai _jeans _berwarna hitam, baju kaos berwarna hitam yang dilapisi jaket kulit berwarna _dark blue _dan tidak lupa sepatu _kets _yang melapisi kaki si Uchiha itu. Yang tidak berubah hanyalah gaya rambut unik itu saja.

Uchiha Sasuke yang melihat Sakura berjalan menghampirinya segera memasang seringai yang… uh.

"Mau ngapain datang kesini?! Saat libur keluarga Haruno tidak menerima tamu!" ucap Sakura ketus dan baru saja ingin menutup pintu, tangan Sasuke dengan cepat menghentikannya.

Masih dengan seringainya, "Aku sudah mengirim email padamu. Jam dua belas kita akan kencan. Mau tidak mau kau harus ikut pergi denganku."

"Ck, aku tidak mau―" perkataan Sakura terpotong karena selaan dari suara di belakangnya.

"Loh, Sakura, kenapa temanmu tidak di ajak masuk? Tidak sopan." Haruno Kaoru berdiri di sebelah Sakura, "Ayo, nak. Silahkan masuk."

'_Buset, pantesan aja anaknya cantik, emaknya juga kaya bidadari gini.'_

"Panggil aja Sasuke, tante."

Kaoru hanya manggut-manggut dan menampilkan senyuman manisnya. Lalu mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk memasuki rumah keluarga Haruno.

Sakura yang masih mematung di ambang pintu, membuat Sasuke ingin menggodanya sebentar. "Puas mengagumi pesonaku? _Pinky _sayang?" Dan detik itu juga Sakura tersadar dan langsung memberikan _deathglare_ mematikan a la Haruno Sakura yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan memasuki rumah dengan hentakan-hentakan kaki yang menandakan ia sedang kesal.

Sasuke tiba di ruang tamu kediaman Haruno. Ia bisa melihat semua anggota keluarga―tebak Sasuke―berkumpul di situ dan menatapnya penuh selidik. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

"Silahkan duduk," kata Kaoru mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk di sofa yang masih kosong. Sakura sendiri memilih duduk di samping Mamanya.

Sasori yang lebih dekat duduknya dari Sasuke lebih dulu mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan. "Aku Sasori, kakak kesayangannya Sakura―aduh, apa sih kak? ―Oh, dan di sebelah aku ini, Kak Karin." Setelah berjabat tangan dengan Sasori, Sasuke kemudian beralih menatap Karin seraya mengulurkan tangan.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Karin membalas jabatan tangan itu dan menjawab dengan nada tegas. "Haruno Karin. Anak tertua di keluarga Haruno." Tatapan iris _ruby _milik Karin menatap intens _onyx _di depannya. Menilai kepribadiannya.

"Ehm," deham sang kepala keluarga. Membuat seluruh pasang mata menatapnya. "Jadi, kamu siapanya Sakura?" Kali ini gantian, iris _emerald _Shinichi memandang dari atas ke bawah penampilan Uchiha Sasuke. "Saya Papanya Sakura."

Dengan penuh percaya diri, Sasuke menjawab. "Saya pacarnya Sakura, om."

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Baru seminggu yang lalu."

Shinichi mengangguk-anggukan kepala bersurai merah darahnya. "Jadi, ada apa kamu ke sini?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. "Saya ingin mengajak Sakura kencan om," jawabnya dengan tenang.

Sakura yang mendengarnya melotot. _Kelewat jujur banget ini anak!_

"Baiklah. Sebelum jam enam sore, Sakura sudah harus berada di rumah," ucap Shinichi. Sakura yang mendengar persetujuan Papanya hampir mengeluarkan bola mata―karena lagi-lagi terkejut. Ia diizinkan? Apakah Papanya yang tampan dan jenius itu terbentur sesuatu sampai ia di perbolehkan pergi kencan dengan laki-laki menyebalkan itu? Kencan?!

"Iya, om. Saya akan mengantar Sakura pulang sebelum jam enam sore. Dengan selamat."

Karin diam-diam mengembangkan senyumnya. "Nah, kamu sudah diizinin sama Papa. Ganti baju atau apa gitu, dek?" tanyanya. Sakura tidak bereaksi.

Karin yang gemas melihatnya, menatap Kaoru meminta persetujuan untuk menggeret adik merepotkannya ini.

"Ayooo."

.

Karin dengan antusias membongkar lemari pakaian Sakura. Tapi, baru beberapa detik, kegiatannya terhenti lalu berbalik menatap Sakura yang saat ini malah asyik tidur-tiduran.

"Dek, _dress _kamu kemana? Kok kaos semua sih isi lemari ini?" tanya Karin.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya agar dapat melihat Karin, "Aku buang semuanya kak~" jawabnya dengan malas.

"Hah?" Karin hanya _cengo_ mendengar perkataan santai adiknya. "Astaga, Sakura. Kamu cewek beneran atau cewek jadi-jadian sih? Masa iya mau pergi kencan pakai _hotpants_ dan baju kebesaran gitu?!"

'_Iyaaa, aku cewek jadi-jadian. Emang kenapa?!' _dumel Sakura dalam hati.

"Cowok kamu sumpah ganteng banget dek, masa tega kamu malu-maluin dia dengan dandan kaya gini?! ―blablablabla."

Sakura menutup kedua telinganya. Kak Karin mulai lagi deh cerewetnya.

Karin menutup pintu lemari, dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Diseretnya adik bungsunya itu ke kamar miliknya sendiri. "Oke, kakak yang bakal dandanin kamu. Tidak boleh ada protes!"

Sakura hanya bisa mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

.

Di ruang tamu, Sasuke berbincang ringan dengan keluarga Haruno. Awalnya memang ia merasa terintimidasi. Apalagi oleh kedua orang di depannya yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki ini. Ia merasa seakan ingin di telan hidup-hidup. Tapi, beruntunglah saat Nyonya Haruno mengganti topik menjadi lebih ringan selagi menunggu ke datangan Sakura.

"Oh, jadi Nak Sasuke sekarang tinggal sendirian di Jepang? Wah, kamu benar-benar mandiri ya," ucap Kaoru. Shinichi yang menangkap nada memuji keluar dari mulut istrinya, langsung mendelik ke arah Kaoru.

"Maaf menunggu~" seru Karin membuat semua mengalihkan perhatian ke arahnya. Kini, di samping Karin yang memasang senyum lebar, terdapat Sakura yang menunduk malu. Lain hal dengan Karin yang merasa sangat bangga bisa mendandani adik bungsunya ini.

"Sakuu, kamu cantik banget!" seru Sasori. Ia langsung menghampiri Sakura dan dipeluknya erat. Dan saat Sasori akan mencium pipi adiknya, tangan Karin sudah mendarat ke telinga Sasori dan dijewernya kencang.

"Aduh-aduh, kak. Iya, iya. Jangan cemburu gitu dong, aku kan cuma mau nyium Sakura," kata Sasori sambil mengelus-elus telinganya yang memerah.

"Ngomong apa kamu? Mau aku jewer lagi, hm?"

Sasuke yang melihat pertengkaran duo merah itu hanya _sweatdrop. _Kemudian, ia mengalihkan perhatian ke Sakura yang masih menunduk malu. Sasuke benar-benar terpana pada sosok Sakura sekarang, sangat berbeda dengan Sakura yang biasa tomboy di sekolah.

Haruno Sakura memakai _dress_ lima sentimeter di atas lutut berwarna _soft pink_. Di bagaian roknya bermotif bunga-bunga dan sedikit mengembang, sedangkan polos untuk bagian atas. Hanya pita kecil di dada sebelah kanan yang mempermanisnya. Oh tidak lupa _wedges _berwarna _soft pink _juga membuat tubuh pendek Sakura sedikit lebih tinggi.

Satu kata yang di serukan oleh otak Sasuke saat melihat Sakura…

'_Cantik.'_

"Ehm," deham Sasuke untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan. "Sudah siap?" Dibalas dengan anggukan kikuk Sakura.

Sasuke menggumam pelan, "Baiklah. Om, tante, Kak Karin, dan Kak Sasori saya izin untuk pergi sama Sakura." Membungkuk hormat, kemudian Sasuke mendakati Sakura lalu dirangkulnya pinggang mungil gadis itu. Percuma saja mengelak, Sakura hanya bisa pasrah.

Setelah Sakura dan Sasuke menghilang dari pandangan, seluruh anggota keluarga Haruno menghela napas. Bahkan tanpa sadar, sedari tadi mereka menahan napas. Lucu sekali.

"Putri bungsuku ternyata sudar besar. Sepertinya Papa suka dengan pacarnya Sakura itu, dia tegas dan jujur," kata Shinichi memecahkan keheningan yang berlangsung kurang lebih satu menit.

Karin memandang ke arah pintu yang baru saja di lewati Sakura, "Aku tahu kenapa dia bilang takut saat kau menyuruhnya untuk membuka hati lagi, Saso. Aura Sasuke kurang lebih sama dengan pemuda brengsek tiga tahu lalu itu."

Raut jenaka yang sering menghiasi wajah _baby face_ Sasori kini memudar. Terganti dengan raut datar dan mata _hazel _yang berkilat penuh dendam. Tangannya pun tanpa sadar mengepal, menahan amarah yang bergejolak dihatinya.

"Tapi kita semua tahu, Sasuke bukan dia," kata Shinichi tenang. Yang secara tidak langsung membuat Sasori tersadar dari rasa dendamnya tadi. Cengiran lebar kini sudah kembali terpasang.

"Benar juga kata Papa. Dan jika laki-laki brengsek itu muncul di hadapanku, jangan harap wajahnya akan berbentuk seperti manusia lagi," ucap Sasori dengan penekanan yang mendalam di suaranya.

Karin tidak menimpali, ia memandang saudara kembarnya dengan raut khawatir. Sasori memang sering bercanda, tapi jika ia sudah marah―apalagi menyinggung tentang tiga tahun yang lalu, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Seakan ia memiliki dua kepribadian yang saling bertolak belakang.

"Kak," panggil Sasori tiba-tiba. Menghentikan lamunan Karin. "Melihat Sakura kencan, aku juga pengen. Kita kencan juga yuk~"

Shinichi dan Kaoru yang dari tadi terdiam karena mendengar bahasan topik masa lalu yang cukup sensitif itu akhirnya tertawa melihat Sasori telah kembali ke mode cerianya. Karin pun hanya menghela napas, sekali-kali menuruti saudara kembarnya ini tidak apa 'kan?

"Baiklah. Kakak ganti baju dulu."

Sasori bertepuk tangan. "Okee, yang cantik ya kak~"

oOo

Suasana hening menyelimuti keadaan di dalam mobil yang dikendarai oleh Sasuke itu. Tidak ada yang membuka suara. Sasuke yang fokus dengan jalanan di depannya, sedangkan Sakura hanya membuang muka ke jendela di sebelahnya.

"Ehm." Sasuke memecah keheningan. "Kamu cantik," puji Sasuke tulus.

Sakura yang mendengar itu sesaat merona, tapi tiba-tiba ia sadar dan memasang muka cuek. "Dari pada nambahin dosa, mending jujur. Gak usah nyindir-nyindir gitu," ucap Sakura sinis.

Sasuke menyernyit tak suka. Padahal ia sudah membuang segala egonya untuk memuji Sakura. Tapi malah ditanggapi dengan cuek oleh gadis di sebelahnya ini.

"Terserah."

Lagi mereka terdiam. Sakura yang memang sifat awalnya tidak bisa diam, mulai _nyerocos._

"Kau mau bawa aku kemana sih? Aku tidak mau kau bawa ke taman bermain. Kekanakan," protes Sakura saat dilihatnya jalanan yang dilalui mengarah ke taman bermain.

"Siapa yang mau ke taman bermain? Aku tidak sekekanakan itu," ucap Sasuke datar. _'Sial! Ku kira ia suka ke taman bermain. Memang susah kalo berurusan dengan cewek yang beda dari yang lain gini.'_

"Jadi mau―"

"Diam dan ikuti saja."

Sakura mau tak mau terdiam menuruti perintah laki-laki di sampingnya ini. Dan tiga puluh menit kemudian, mobil yang mereka kendarai memasuki wilayah Konoshi Mall. Mall super mewah yang ada di daerah itu.

Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dan mengitari mobil itu untuk membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Sakura keluar dari mobil dan melihat sekelilingnya.

"Kau mengajakku ke Konoshi Mall? Waw, baru seminggu pindah ke Jepang, sudah mengetahui tempat-tempat seperti ini," komentar Sakura.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dan menjawab dengan malas. "Asal kau tahu, aku bukan baru pertama kalinya ke Jepang. Rumahku yang sebenarnya ada di sini, bukan di Amerika."

Mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, Sakura hanya membulatkan mulutnya dan ber'oh' ria seraya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Ayo, masuk. Pertama, kita akan menonton bioskop. Tidak ada penolakan," ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan. Takut di tolak mentah-mentah seperti tadi. Ia segera menggenggam erat tangan Sakura dan berjalan masuk ke Konoshi Mall.

Sakura yang mendengar 'bioskop' langsung terpekik senang. "Bioskop? Aaa aku senang sekali. Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali aku menonton bioskop. Terima kasih, Sasuke~"

Deg.

Perasaan hangat menjalari hati Uchiha Sasuke saat mendengar gadis di sampingnya mengucapkan namanya. Ya, ini adalah kali pertama Sakura memanggil nama kecilnya, dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat Sasuke senang. Apalagi ditambah saat gadis itu menyebut namanya, diiringi dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

Sasuke hanya mampu membalas dengan senyuman tipis. "Sama-sama, Sakura." Dan ini pun, kali pertamanya juga memanggil gadis merah muda itu dengan nama kecilnya.

'_Kemajuan yang bagus. Kami sudah berani memanggil dengan nama kecil masing-masing.'_

oOo

Haruno Karin dan Haruno Sasori yang saat ini sedang berkencan berjalan-jalan sambil beberapa saat memasuki toko yang menurut mereka menarik. Cukup banyak belanjaan yang sudah terbeli, dan kebanyakan dari barang yang terbeli adalah milik Sasori.

"Kau mengalahkan ku, Saso. Kau sebenarnya cowok apa cewek sih? Nafsu belanjamu besar banget," komentar Karin saat melihat adiknya itu menenteng enam kantong di tangan kanan yang merupakan belanjaannya sendiri dan tiga kantong di tangan kiri merupakan belanjaan milik Karin.

"Hehe, aku 'kan jarang belanja kak. Makanya sekali belanja, jadi sebegini banyak," ucapnya dengan cengiran tanpa dosa.

Karin mendengus mendengar jawaban adiknya itu. Lalu matanya menatap sebuah café yang menarik perhatiannya. "Dek, istirahat bentar yuk. Di café itu." Karin menunjuk sebuah café tak jauh dari tempat mereka berjalan.

"Baiklah―eh, di depan café itu ada toko buku. Aku ke toko buku dulu ya kak? Ada yang mau aku beli. Kakak duluan aja masuk ke café itu."

Karin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia sangat tahu, saudara kembarnya itu memang sangat mencintai buku. Saat sampai di depan café, Sasori meminta tolong untuk memegangi kantong-kantong belanjaan dengan alasan sangat repot jika ia yang membawa masuk ke dalam toko buku.

Baru Karin ingin membuka mulut untuk protes, adiknya itu telah kabur masuk ke dalam toko buku. "Dasar adik kurang ajar," dumel Karin dan dengan langkah di seret-seret ia memasuki café yang berada bersebrangan denga toko buku tersebut.

.

Sasori segera mencari buku yang ingin ia beli. Dua buah buku tebal untuk refrensi tugas kuliahnya, beberapa komik, dan Novel.

"Ah, Novel karya Shimuzaki Yusaka edisi lima sudah terbit belum ya? Sudah satu tahun lebih dari peluncuran Novelnya yang edisi ke empat," gumam Sasori. Ia masih menelusuri bagian 'Novel', dan matanya yang bermanik _hazel_ itu berbinar kala menangkap bertumpuk buku di dekat kasir bertuliskan _'Our Story – Black and white facts. Karya Shimuzaki Yusaka'. _Dengan hati riang gembira ia segera melesat ke tumpukan buku dan ingin mengambil salah satu buku itu.

Tapi, tangan orang lain dengan bersamaan memegang buku yang dia ambil. Sasori pun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa si pemilik tangan ini.

"Maa―Kak Konan?"

.

Karin yang merasa keberatan dan risih dengan banyaknya kantong di tangannya, membuat langkah gadis berambut merah marun itu tidak seimbang. Apalagi tak jarang kantong-kantong itu menyangkut ke meja pelanggan lain di café itu saat ia berjalan. Karin hanya bergumam meminta maaf, sebelum ia melanjutkan langkahnya.

Karena terlalu fokus dengan langkahnya―apalagi Karin yang sedari tadi menunduk kebawah―menubruk seseorang yang berdiri di depannya. Karin yang memang tidak seimbang gara-gara kantong-kantong berat itu langsung jatuh terduduk.

Ia juga bisa mendengar suara tangis anak kecil. Ah, apakah ia menabrak anak kecil?

Karin pun buru-buru bangkit berdiri, mengesampingkan rasa sakit di pinggangnya karena jatuh secara tiba-tiba tadi, dan membungkuk minta maaf.

"Maaf, saya tidak sengaja. Sungguh, apakah ada … yang ter-lu…ka?"

Perkataan Karin semakin kecil saat matanya melihat siapa korban yang ia tabrak. Mata dengan iris _ruby _milik Karin terbelalak saat melihat sosok di depannya. Seorang pria beperawakan tinggi, dengan garis wajah tercetak jelas menandakan ia sudah mulai berumur. Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir satu kebelakang. Seorang pria yang saat ini sedang menenangkan gadis berumur sekitar tiga atau empat tahun yang sedang menangis.

Dan sebuah nama meluncur dari mulut Haruno Karin.

"Kak… Itachi?"

.

.

oOo

TBC

* * *

A/N :

jeng jeng!

Haha, maaf sekali jika chapter ini tidak kerasa feelnya. Maafkan...

Apalagi ini sudah memasuki bulan suci Ramadhan. Aku―Asterella Roxanne―mengucapkan mohon maaf lahir batin jika ada salah kepada readers semua. Ehehe. Dan SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA :D #telatwoy #digampar

Balas reviews :

hanazono yuri : iya, sudah gak dipake lagi. Apakah chap ini feelnya dapat?

Subarashii Shinju : haha aku juga pengen punya kakak kaya Sasori #pelukSaso. makasih ya semangatnya. berkat kamu aku jadi lebih semangat nulis nih :D udah update...

Luca Marvell : hihi, makasih. aku senang kalau humornya bisa terasa oleh pembaca :)

Natsuyakiko32 : wkwk Saso rada-rada apa nih? :D iya makasih, aku akan jaga kesehatan kok. udah update hihi...

Zagy : khusus buat kamu, chap 4 ini aku panjangin :)

Mina Jasmine : tersangkanya trauma Sakura masih lama terungkapnya, ikutin aja ya :) gpp kok baru review, aku ttp seneng hehe :)

ai-chan : udah di panjangin nih.. kuharap ini termasuk update kilat ya? :D

Jeremy Liaz Toner : hihi, aku juga makin cinta sama kamu kalo kamu review terus ff ini :D #plak

aitara fuyuharu : hehe, sama ih aku jg pengen pny kakak kaya Saso :D sepertinya kmu bisa nebak, Sasu bakal nyakitin Saku atau nggak...

Guest : Udah update..

Cheirae Brownnky : udah update, termasuk kilat gak nih? :D

Dimsis : udah lanjut ya :)

Irie Kotoko : wah beneran ngerasa tegang ya? kukira gak dpt feelnya kemarin :3

Guest : sip, udah update..

aurelsarrs : 'Sasu kok' kenapa nih? udah lanjut ya..

.

Makasih banyak yang sudah mereviews, fave, alert. Jujur, author sangat senang sekali jika para pembaca sekalian menyukai cerita buatan saya. Author semakin bersemangat untuk terus menulis kelanjutan cerita ini. Author juga berharap, semoga para readers tidak merasa bosan ya...

p.s : oh ya, cuma ingin mengklarifikasikan saja meskipun tidak ada yang tanya. Haha. Begini, cerita yang saya buat ini, tidak ada yang berending _incest_ ya. SasoSaku ataupun SasoKarin. itu murni saya buat karakter Saso yang suka nggombal, apalagi sama Karin. Jadi ya... begitu. Hehe. Sasori yang begitu hanya bentuk perwujudan kasih sayang aja kok dan dibumbui kejahilan.

p.p.s : nah nah, ada yang bisa nebak gak tuh kenapa Karin nyebut nama Itachi padahal pada saat ketemu Sasuke yang bermarga Uchiha dia nya biasa aja :D Monggo, silahkan bertebak-tebakan :D

p.p.p.s : akhir kata dari Author, _mind to review, please?_

Sign, Asterella Roxanne. 29 Juni 2014.


	5. Other Facts

Haruno Sasori dan Haruno Karin terduduk kaku di kursi masing-masing. Sepasang mata berlainan warna mereka menatap lurus ke depan. Baik Karin maupun Sasori tidak bisa menyembunyikan pancaran kerinduan dari manik mereka masing-masing. Kedua sosok di depan mereka pun tidak bisa tidak menampilkan senyum saat melihat _duo merah _ini.

"Ehm." Sosok laki-laki yang sedang memangku seorang gadis kecil berdeham pelan untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Karin dan Sasori. Sudah lama tidak bertemu, ya? Aku senang kalian masih mengingat kami," kata Itachi seraya menoleh ke samping―tepatnya ke arah seorang wanita cantik berambut biru.

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana mungkin kami melupakan kalian," sahut Karin bersemangat. "Walaupun sudah lama berlalu, foto-foto kita dulu masih aku simpan hingga sekarang. Aku sangat merindukan kalian."

Konan yang berada di sebelah Itachi tersenyum memandang Karin. "Kau tak berubah sama sekali Karin. Tetap cantik, dan begitu bersemangat." Konan meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke dagu seakan menunjukkan bahwa saat ini ia sedang berpikir. "Sudah berapa lama ya? Delapan belas tahun, mungkin?"

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak, tepatnya hampir delapan belas tahun," kata Sasori meralat ucapan Konan. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Sampai sekarang aku masih penasaran. Kenapa bisa kalian pindah rumah secara bersamaan begitu? Kalian membuat aku dan Kak Karin sedih, tahu." Sasori mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat wajah yang memang sudah imut itu semakin imut.

Itachi tertawa pelan, dan dengan jahilnya ia mencubit kedua pipi Sasori. "Haha, kau membuatku iri, Sasori. Wajah bayimu kenapa tidak berubah tua sih?" Kemudian dilepaskannya cubitannya pada pipi Sasori saat Sasori dengan paksa ingin meminta dilepaskan. "Kalau untuk pertanyaanmu, aku juga tidak tahu kalau waktu itu Konan akan pindah rumah juga."

Karin mendelik mendengar penjelasan Itachi. "Sebuah kebetulan yang buruk, Kak Itachi. Bukan itu saja, kenapa kalian dengan serempak berpamitan dengan kami hanya dengan sebuah surat heh? Jika mengingat itu, ingin sekali rasanya menimpuk kalian berdua dengan beribu-ribu buku jika bertemu."

Konan dan Itachi sontak tertawa bersama mendengar ucapan Karin. Bahkan gadis kecil di pangkuan Itachi tampak menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya seakan mengerti apa yang di ucapkan para orang dewasa di sekitarnya.

"Lantas, kenapa sekarang kau tidak menimpuk kami dengan beribu-ribu bukumu, Karin?" tanya Konan masih diselingi tawanya.

"Uh, perasaan rinduku ke kalian lebih besar―ah, bukan. Perasaan rinduku dan Sasori bahkan lebih besar dari yang kuucapkan sehingga membuatku tidak tega untuk menimpuk kalian dengan buku."

Sasori mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan kakak kembarnya. Ia menatap ke arah Konan, dan seringai jahilnya pun kini tersungging di wajahnya. "Kak Konan, kok sudah lama tidak bertemu kakak semakin cantik sih? Senangnya kalau punya teman kencan seperti kakak." Sasori mengedipkan sebelah matanya saat ucapan terakhir terlontar dari mulutnya.

Konan menutup mulutnya untuk tidak tertawa lebih keras lagi. Itachi mendelik mengetahui Sasori akan melancarkan rayuan ke Konan. "He, ternyata kau pintar sekali merayu wanita Sasori. Siapa yang mengajarimu, hm?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada yang mengajariku." Sasori memeletkan lidahnya. "Dan asal Kak Itachi tahu, itu hanya ungkapan yang nyata untuk Kak Konan kok. Tidak dibuat-buat. Lagipula, kelihatannya Kak Konan adalah wanita yang cantik dan anggun. Aku bosan kencan dengan Kak Karin yang selalu cerewet."

BLETAK

Karin sukses menjitak kepala bersurai merah Sasori. "Kalau kau bicara seperti itu lagi, jangan harap kau akan kutemani pergi lagi," ucapnya dengan nada mengerikan.

"Ahaha, jadi kalian sekarang sedang kencan ceritanya? Wah wah, saudara kembar yang unik. Tidak berubah sama sekali, ya 'kan, Itachi-kun?"

Deg.

'_I-Ita-Itachi…kun?'_

Karin sebisa mungkin tidak terlihat terkejut saat Konan memanggil Itachi dengan embel-embel _kun_. Ia malah tertawa seakan hal tadi itu sebuah lelucon. "Haha, sejak kapan Kak Konan memanggil Kak Itachi dengan embel-embel _kun_? Wah mulai tidak sopan ya? Kak Itachi 'kan lebih tua dari kita semua," ujar Karin dengan nada menggoda saat mengatakan 'mulai tidak sopan ya?' kepada Konan.

Baru saja Konan akan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Karin, gadis kecil di pangkuan Itachi menarik-narik lengan bajunya dan bergumam tidak jelas seraya mengecupi kepalan tangannya.

"Ma…Mama… Mama."

Konan pun dengan sigap mengambil gadis kecil itu dari pangkuan Itachi dan mengangkat-angkat ke atas seraya bertanya, "Ada apa gadis kecil? Tidak suka dipangku Papa ya? Atau kangen sama Mama, hm?"

Karin membeku mendengar pertanyaan Konan kepada gadis kecil itu. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan mulai bermunculan dikepalanya. Dan kedua manik _ruby _Karin membelalak saat satu kesimpulan ia dapatkan.

"Hmm, kurasa itu hal yang wajar saat aku memanggil Itachi dengan embel-embel _kun_. Malah belum pernah kudengar sepasang suami istri memanggil satu sama lain dengan sebutan _'nii-chan' _dan_ 'imotou'."_

Sasori terkejut bukan main. "Ka-kalian sudah… me-menikah?" tanyanya pelan.

Itachi mengangguk dengan kalem. "Ya, dan gadis kecil ini adalah putri pertama kami."

"A-APAA?!"

.

.

.

* * *

**Our Story**

**Story © Asterella Roxanne 2014**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's | SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Little bit Drama, Little bit Humor | WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, Dialog non baku, Typo's maybe. Ketidak-konsistenan aku-kau, atau aku-kamu. | Jika ada kesamaan ide, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang disengaja. Murni dari pemikiran penulis |**

**.**

**.**

**V. Other Facts**

* * *

.

Sakura keluar dari ruang bioskop yang ada di Konoshi Mall itu dengan wajah pucat. Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa melihat keadaan mengenaskan Sakura saat ini.

Oh. Jangan berpikir macam-macam.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, Sakura dengan semangatnya menggeret Uchiha Sasuke untuk cepat sampai ke ruang bioskop. Dan dengan 'sok berani'nya ia memilih film bergenre _horror suspense_. Sasuke yang ingin membantah karena takut terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura saat pemutaran film berlangsung hanya menghela napas karena lagi-lagi gadis itu menyeret paksa dirinya.

Jadilah keadaan Sakura seperti sekarang ini.

"Makanya dengarkan dulu penjelasan orang, kan kau sendiri yang jadi ketakutan begini. Wajahmu sekarang sudah mirip sama _Sadako_ tahu nggak," cibir Sasuke.

Sakura menatap sayu Sasuke. "Aku nggak tau kalo film itu bakalan serem banget." Sakura memeluk tubuhnya yang masih begetar ketakutan.

Sasuke menghela napas dan mendekat ke Sakura, dan tiba-tiba dirangkulnya tubuh mungil Sakura. "Hah, menyusahkan. Sebaiknya kita makan dulu."

Sakura hanya mengangguk. "Aku ingin makan di restoran yang berseberangan dengan Konoshi Mall ini. Makanan di sana enak," ucap Sakura pelan.

Sasuke menoleh malas pada gadis yang berada dirangkulannya saat ini. "Baiklah."

Sakura dan Sasuke saat ini telah berada di luar Konoshi Mall.

"Ah, aku melupakan sesuatu," ucap Sasuke seraya menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau tunggu disini sebentar, aku tidak lama." Tanpa mendengar tanggapan Sakura, Sasuke segera melesat pergi dari hadapan Sakura. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya cemberut tak suka.

Sakura pun memilih berdiri di koridor agar tidak terkena sinar matahari yang lumayan panas. Ia edarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Tidak terlalu ramai tapi juga tidak bisa dibilang sepi. Saat matanya memandang ke arah jarum jam sepuluh dari tempat ia berdiri, ia melihat seorang gadis yang di keliling pemuda-pemuda dengan tampang seram.

Gadis itu terlihat ketakutan. Sakura ingin membantunya, tapi sebuah kilasan kejadian masa lalu terlintas dibenaknya membuat Sakura membeku di tempat. Ia ingin membantu gadis itu, tapi ia juga takut.

Masih memandang ke arah gadis itu, Sakura menggenggam erat _dress_ bagian bawahnya. Peperangan batin terjadi di dalam dirinya. Apalagi saat salah satu laki-laki mulai mendekat dan akan mencium tengkuk gadis itu dari belakang.

'_Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!'_

Sakura segera berlari ke arah mereka, dan berkali-kali membisiki dirinya agar berani. Gadis itu sedang membutuhkan bantuan, dan ia tidak boleh diam saja.

Brukkh.

Sakura mendorong laki-laki yang berada di belakang gadis itu dengan kuat, sehingga si laki-laki itu terjungkal kebelakang dan kepalanya mengenai aspal jalan. Temannya yang lain terkejut saat mendapati si laki-laki itu terjatuh dan memandang sengit ke arah Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya salah satu dari mereka. Wajah yang penuh tindik itu membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

Laki-laki di sebelah pria bertindik itu segera menyahut dengan seringai mesumnya. "Oh, dia ingin ikut bersenang-senang bersama kita. Baiklah. Ayo gadis manis, jangan malu-malu."

Jujur, Sakura sekarang dalam keadaan takut stadium akhir. Tubuhnya pun tiba-tiba sulit bergerak. Ia layangkan pandang pada gadis yang yang sekarang menunduk dengan tubuh bergetar. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya.

"Dasar brengsek!"

BUGH!

Sebuah tinju melayang di wajah penuh tindik laki-laki dihadapannya. Kemudian disusul dengan tendangan pada pria disebelahnya. Entah mendapat keberanian darimana, Sakura berhasil mengusir para laki-laki hidung belang itu.

Mengetahui semuanya sudah pergi, Sakura langsung terduduk di aspal. Tubuhnya lemas, dan wajahnya pun terlihat semakin pucat.

"Ma-Maaf. Ma-Maaf tel-lah merepot-kanmu. Ter-terima kasih."

Sakura segera mendongak saat mendengar nada suara gugup dari gadis yang berada dibelakangnya. Ia mencoba menampilkan senyum diwajah pucatnya yang malah membuat gadis yang ditolong Sakura itu menampilkan wajah sungkan.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura dengan suara paraunya.

Keadaan jadi hening. "Sakura!"

Dari kejauhan Sasuke berlari menghampiri Sakura. Masih dengan napas terengah, ia bertanya pada Sakura seraya melayangkan tatapan tajam yang membuat Sakura menciut. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Menghajar pria-pria itu sedangkan kau sendiri trauma?!"

Sakura menunduk memikirkan ucapan Sasuke. Memang benar ia ketakutan. Tapi, melihat seorang gadis yang hampir menjadi korban di depan mata kepalanya sendiri, kenapa ia harus diam saja?

"Kalau kau mengalami guncangan psikologis seperti waktu itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku," ucap Sasuke. Ia mendekat dan _menjongkokkan_ tubuhnya di hadapan Sakura yang saat ini sedang terduduk. Ia memegang kedua pipi Sakura dan mengarahkan kepala berhelai merah muda itu untuk menatapnya. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Mata Sakura terbelalak mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sedikit rona merah menjalari kedua pipinya. Ia segera menepis kedua tangan Sasuke yang memegang pipinya, dan mencoba bangkit. "Ti-tidak usah berlebihan. Ak-aku hanya ingin mem-membantu gadis ini." Terjadi jeda sejenak. "Memang benar kilasan kejadian dimasa lalu membuatku bergetar, tapi aku tak ingin gadis ini berakhir… kau tahu lah," desah Sakura diakhir kalimatnya.

Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Lalu, pandangannya beralih ke arah gadis yang ditolong Sakura. Dan tatapan yang sulit diartikan itu pun dalam sepersekian detik berikutnya berubah menjadi tatapan tajam.

Gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari Sasuke dan Sakura itu bisa merasakan tatapan mengintimidasi Sasuke. Ia dengan takut-takut membuka suaranya. "Ma-maaf tel-telah melibatkan ka-kalian kedal-lam masalah. Tapi, ak-aku sangat berterima ka-kasih." Setelah mengucapkan itu ia membungkuk dalam kehadapan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Tcih, merepotkan," ucapnya sinis dan beralih kembali memandang Sakura. "Sekarang lebih baik kita pergi kerestoran diseberang sana, setelah itu kita pulang. Aku tak ingin kau mengalami mimpi buruk malam ini."

Sakura dengan cepat melemparkan tatapan bingung bercampur heran. "Bagaimana mungkin kau tahu tentang aku yang sering bermimpi buruk?"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Apapun tentangmu, tidak sulit untuk kuketahui. _Pinky _sayang~"

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu dan pergi ke restoran diseberang mereka, ia sempatkan untuk menoleh lagi kepada gadis yang ditolongnya.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi. Kamu hati-hati ya. Segeralah mencari anggota keluargamu. Daerah ini cukup aman, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kejadian seperti tadi terulang." Senyum manis terpasang kala kalimat terakhir terucap dari bibirnya.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk, dan mencoba membalas senyum Sakura meskipun terlihat dipaksakan. Sakura berjalan mendahului Sasuke, sambil melambaikan tangan kearah gadis itu.

Melihat kedua pasangan itu semakin menjauh, gadis yang telah ditolong Sakura itu memberikan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Antara Benci dan… Rindu?

Hanya gadis berhelai hitam keunguan itulah yang mengetahui arti dari tatapan yang dipancarkan oleh kedua mata perak itu.

.

oOo

.

Ekspresi terkejut tak dapat ditutupi oleh kedua Haruno bersaudara itu. Mulut yang sedikit menganga menandakan mereka amat sangat terkejut. Karin berulang kali memandang bergantian ketiga orang di depannya. Mulai dari laki-laki dewasa berambut hitam yang dikuncir kebelakang, kemudian gadis kecil berumur sekitar tiga atau empat tahun yang berhelai hitam seperti laki-laki dewasa itu, dan yang terakhir, wanita cantik yang duduk di sebelah laki-laki dewasa yang sedang memangku gadis kecil tadi.

Segala pertanyaan yang ada dibenaknya seketika menguar, menyisakan mulut yang terbuka dan tertutup seperti ikan yang membutuhkan air. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, dan otaknya mulai menerima informasi yang sedikit mengejutkan ini, ia tertawa hambar.

"Haha, sepertinya kita banyak ketinggalan informasi, ya 'kan Sasori?" tanya Karin sambil memandang saudara kembarnya. "Tega sekali kalian tidak mengundang kami yang bisa dikatakan merupakan teman masa kecil kalian."

Konan memasang wajah bersalah. "Maafkan kami. Pesta pernikahan itu dilaksanakan tiga tahun yang lalu di Amerika. Kami ingin mengundang kalian, tapi… kami mendengar dari orang kepercayaan kami kalau kalian…" Konan menghentikan sejenak ucapannya. Memandang ragu pada Itachi. Namun Itachi memberikan tatapan seolah ia berkata _beritahu-saja-atau-nanti-akan-ada-kesalah-pahaman-yang lain_. "… ada suatu masalah yang menimpa keluarga kalian."

Karin tertegun mendengarnya. "Kalian tahu soal itu?"

"Maafkan kami, Karin. Sebenarnya kami kehilangan alamat rumah kalian dan meminta bantuan detektif untuk melacak keberadaan kalian. Dan kami malah menemukan hal yang lebih dari itu," ucap Itachi dengan nada menyesal.

"Hentikan."

Suara Sasori yang terdengar penuh penekanan itu membuat suasana menjadi canggung seketika.

"Itu sudah lama berlalu. Sakura juga sudah memiliki kemajuan dan tidak mengalami guncangan psikis lagi semenjak kedatangan seorang pemuda yang sekarang menjadi pacarnya," lanjutnya yang sekarang sudah memasang cengiran seperti biasa. _Poker face._

Itachi tanpa sadar menghela napas dan mencoba memperbaiki keadaan yang canggung ini. "Jadi, nama adik kalian Sakura? Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya. Berapa umurnya sekarang?" tanya Itachi berbasa-basi. "Aku pindah rumah sebelum adik kalian lahir, jadi aku sedikit penasaran. Apakah secantik Karin?" Itachi melemparkan senyuman ke Karin. Membuat gadis dengan manik _ruby _itu tersadar dari tertegunnya.

"Te-tentu saja ia cantik, Kak Itachi. Ia 'kan adikku." Karin nyengir. "Umurnya sekarang menginjak delapan belas tahun."

"Benarkah? Berarti seumuran dengan adik Itachi?" tanya Konan antusias.

Karin lagi-lagi kaget. Sepertinya ia memang benar-benar kehilangan banyak informasi penting dari kedua orang yang mengisi hari-hari di masa kecilnya ini. "Heh, Kak Itachi punya adik?"

Itachi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata Ibu juga sedang mengandung saat kami pindah."

Karin hanya mangangguk dan matanya kemudian beralih ke gadis kecil yang saat ini memandang balik Karin dengan mata _onyx_ bulatnya. "Siapa namamu gadis kecil?" tanya Karin lembut. Ia memegang tangan kecil yang menggumpal itu.

"Namanya Uchiha Nanachi. Umurnya baru dua tahun."

"Benarkah? Aku kira umurnya sudah empat atau tiga tahun, Kak Konan."

"Haha, memang banyak yang mengira seperti itu. Sepertinya Nanachi memiliki gen seperti turunan Papanya―kau tahu maksudku 'kan, Karin? pfft―"

Konan dan Karin menutup mulut masing-masing agar tidak mengeluarkan suara tawa yang membahana. Itachi hanya mendelik kesal saat istrinya dan Karin secara tidak langsung mengatakan ia 'memiliki-gen-yang-membuat-keturanannya-memiliki-wajah-tua-lebih-cepat-dari-umur-asli.' Itachi memberengut tak suka, dan semakin menekuk wajahnya saat ia mendengar suara tawa dari putri kecilnya.

"Haha, berhenti membuat wajah seperti itu, Kak Itachi. Kau membuat perutku sakit. Bahkan Nanachi-chan pun tertawa melihat wajahmu. Haha." Tawa Karin sambil memegangi perutnya. Sesekali ia terlihat mengusap sudut matanya yang berair.

"Sebentar, sebentar. Sepertinya aku mendapat kesimpulan baru," ucap Sasori. Karin menghela napas beberapa kali untuk menetralkan paru-parunya yang lumayan sesak akibat tawanya tadi.

"Kesimpulan apa, Sasori?" tanya Karin kemudian.

Sasori terdiam sejenak. "Kak Itachi memiliki adik yang umurnya sama dengan Sakura. Kurang lebih delapan belas tahun yang lalu, Kak Itachi pindah ke Amerika. Dan aku baru mengingat kalau marga yang dimiliki Kak Itachi adalah… Uchiha. Kau ingat sesuatu tentang Uchiha, Kak Karin?" Sasori memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Karin terdiam. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat tentang hal yang berhubungan dengan yang dikatakan oleh adiknya barusan.

Umur yang sama-Amerika-Uchiha… Amerika … Uchiha…

Ha!

"Uchiha Sasuke!" ucap Karin Spontan. Membuat Sasori menganggukkan kepalanya, dan Itachi serta Konan melongo tidak mengerti. "Aku baru ingat. Pantas saja, tadi pagi saat aku membaca nama pengirim email yang di tujukan kepada Sakura, aku seperti mengingat sesuatu."

"Kalian kenal, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi masih dengan kerutan didahinya. Ia sedikit bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

Sasori menatap Itachi, "Jadi benar nama adik Kak Itachi, Sasuke? Ia adalah pacar Sakura. Aku tadi sempat bilangkan? Semenjak kedatangan seorang pemuda yang sekarang jadi pacarnya, Sakura jarang mengalami guncangan psikis lagi dan orang itu adalah Sasuke," jelas Sasori panjang lebar.

Konan tampak memasang raut wajah terkejut. "Benarkah? Sasuke yang melakukan itu? Sepertinya keputusan Fugaku-_otou-sama_ mengirimnya ke Jepang adalah pilihan yang bagus." Konan tersenyum memandang Itachi.

"Aku tahu ia pasti bisa berubah."

Kali ini gantian Karin dan Sasori 'lah yang memasang wajah heran. "Ehm, memangnya kenapa kok Sasuke bisa dikirim ke Jepang oleh Fugaku-_ji-san_?" tanya Karin.

Itachi tampak menghela napas dan memijit pelan dahinya. "Ia benar-benar bermasalah di Amerika. Seorang _playboy _yang sangat brengsek."

Karin dan Sasori terdiam mendengar perkataan Itachi. Meskipun tidak mendetail, tapi sudah cukup menggambarkan masa lalu si Uchiha yang sekarang ini merupakan pacar adik mereka.

"Tapi aku yakin, ia pasti berubah. Dari cerita kalian, sepertinya Sasuke maupun Sakura bisa melengkapi satu sama lain." Perkataan bijak Konan membuat mau tak mau orang yang mendengarnya tersenyum kecil.

'_Ya, semoga saja," _batin mereka bersamaan.

Drrt Drrrt

Karin tersentak saat merasakan getaran yang berada di dalam tasnya. Ia segera membuka tas berwarna _gold_ tersebut untuk mencari ponselnya.

_Mom calling…_

Dan digesernya tombol berwarna hijau di layar sentuh ponselnya untuk mengangkat panggilan dari sang Ibu.

"Ya, halo Ma?"

"…"

"Aku dan Sasori masih di café. Sebentar lagi kami pulang."

"…"

"Hm, oke. Kirim pesan saja barang-barang apa yang dibutuhkan. Nanti Karin carikan."

"…"

"Iyaa, bye."

Karin menutup panggilan itu dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya kedalam tas. Ia memandang Sasori untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Ibu mereka.

"Mama menitip sesuatu. Dan kita juga disuruh pulang cepat untuk mengantar barang yang diperlukan," jelas Karin. Sasori hanya mengangguk.

"Kalian sudah mau pulang?" tanya Konan yang dibalas anggukan serempak Karin dan Sasori.

Karin tersenyum simpul. "Jangan sungkan untuk kerumah, ya, Kak Konan dan Kak Itachi. Apalagi aku tidak menyangka kebetulan apa yang menimpa keluarga kita sehingga terhubung seperti ini melalui adik-adik kita. Haha." Karin mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium pipi gembul Uchiha Nanachi. "Dan sepertinya Mama akan senang melihat kedatangan kalian yang sudah hampir delapan belas tahun tidak bertemu. Bye-bye Nanachi-chan." Karin melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah mungil gadis yang ternyata baru berusia dua tahun itu.

Itachi hanya tersenyum. "Jika ada kesempatan, kami akan berkunjung. Sampaikan salam pada Paman dan Bibi, serta adik kalian ya."

Karin dan Sasori beranjak dari kursi yang sedari tadi mereka duduki. Dan perlahan berjalan menjauh dari dua pasang manusia yang melambaikan tangan kepada mereka. Setelah cukup jauh, Konan memandang Itachi.

"Aku jadi merasa bersalah, Itachi-kun."

Itachi yang disampingnya hanya mengelus punggung Konan untuk menenangkan wanita itu. "Sudahlah, semua itu sudah berlalu."

"Aku tahu perasaan Karin masih sama sampai sek―"

"Konan. Kau tahu kalau aku memilihmu. Pikirkan saja kebahagianmu dan tidak usah pikirkan yang lain. Karin pasti bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Perasaan Karin padaku hanya _cinta monyet _belaka."

Konan menunduk.

Itachi melihat jam tangannya. "Sudah hampir jam enam. Mungkin Sasuke sudah berada di rumah."

.

oOo

.

Semenjak memasuki restoran itu, tak sedetik pun pandangan Sasuke beralih dari wajah semi pucat Sakura. Sakura yang terus-terusan dipandangi mendecak kesal karena merasa risih.

"Kau apa-apaan sih, memandangku seperti itu?!" ucapnya gusar. Tatapan tajam sudah ia lemparkan dan malah dibalas seringai menggoda yang cenderung terlihat mengejek dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa sih. Aku hanya kagum."

"Kagum apanya?"

"Ya, gadis yang memiliki trauma sepertimu bisa mengalahkan tiga orang preman. Itu sungguh hebat."

Sakura menghela napasnya lelah. "Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu 'kan? Kalau aku mempelajari ilmu bela diri tiap hari jum'at bersama Kak Sasori dan Kak Karin."

"Lantas kenapa saat kejadian yang membuatmu merasa trauma itu, tidak kau keluarkan jurus bela dirimu?"

"Apanya yang mau dikeluarkan. Tiga tahun yang lalu aku belum mempelajari ilmu bela diri."

Sasuke mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Seperti itu." Sasuke melihat jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. "Sudah pukul setengah enam. Waktu berjalan sangat cepat ya."

Sakura hanya mengangguk malas. Ia masih berfokus pada makanan yang ada dihadapannya. "Kau tidak makan?" tanyanya saat Sasuke sama sekali belum menyentuh makanannya.

"Melihatmu makan saja sudah membuatku kenyang," ujar Sasuke seraya kembali memasang seringai menyebalkannya.

"Terserah," gumam Sakura sambil menyeruput jus jeruk dihadapannya. "Aku sudah selesai. Pulang?" tanyanya.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Ya, sepertinya kita harus pulang. Aku sudah berjanji pada Papamu untuk membawamu pulang tepat jam enam. Aku tidak ingin mengingkari janji," jawab Sasuke tegas. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Baru saja ingin bangkit dari kursi, ponsel Sasuke berdering membuat pemuda itu kembali duduk.

"Halo?"

"…"

"Aku masih di jalan. Kakak sudah sampai di rumahku?"

"…"

"Oh begitu. Ya, aku akan sampai dirumah mungkin tepat pukul enam."

"…"

"Ya."

Sakura memandang bingung Sasuke saat pemuda itu telah menutup panggilan di ponselnya. Seakan tahu pertanyaan apa yang berkelebat di dalam kepala Sakura, Sasuke pun menjelaskan siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Tadi kakakku yang telepon."

Dahi Sakura berkerut. "Kau punya kakak? Aku baru tahu."

Sasuke hanya menggendikkan bahunya acuh. "Ya, satu kakak laki-laki yang cukup menyebalkan."

Sakura mencibir saat mendengar komentar Sasuke tentang kakaknya sendiri. "Seperti kau tidak menyebalkan saja."

"Apa katamu?"

"Aah, tidak. Ayo pulang~"

Sakura dengan senyum tanpa dosa yang terkembang di wajahnya berjalan mendahului Sasuke. Sasuke sebenarnya mendengar cibiran Sakura dan ingin memprotes. Tapi, ia urungkan saat sifat kekanakan Sakura yang terlihat bersemangat itu muncul. Membuatnya hanya menampilkan senyum tipis. Sasuke menyusul Sakura lalu dirangkulnya pinggang gadis itu. Meskipun mendapatkan penolakan keras dari Sakura, Sasuke sendiri seakan menulikan telinganya dan berjalan acuh.

Tanpa disadari, dari kejauhan seseorang mengintip interaksi pasangan itu. Raut tidak suka tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Giginya bergemeletuk dan genggaman tangannya pada sebuah benda persegi panjang mengerat. Saat Sasuke dan Sakura sudah tidak terlihat dari pandangannya, ia pun segera menghubungi seseorang melalui benda persegi panjang yang sedari tadi ia pegang itu.

"Semua keperluan yang aku perintahkan, sudah harus siap besok. Aku tidak mau tahu."

Klik. Sambungan pun terputus secara sepihak oleh sosok itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke… tidak akan aku biarkan kau bahagia."

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N :

maaf menunggu lamaaaa :(( kemarin rencananya mau publish, tapi pikiran aku terpecah-pecah karena sibuk memikirkan ide BTC. Tapi, ternyata baik untuk fict BTC maupun Our Story chap 5 ini gak ada yang selesai kemarin. Huhu, maaf ya T_T #curcol

Balasan reviews :

Eagle onyx : hihi itu akan diketahui di chapter mendatang. Ikuti terus ya? :D

Jeremy Liaz Toner : Huhu, maaf ya saya tidak bisa update kilat. di usahakan untuk chap depan kilat deh :D #nyengir #ditabok

Luca Marvell : Semua udah terjawab nih.. bisa nebak gak siapa yang muncul di scene terakhir itu?

HarunoSakura : maaf gak bisa update kilat T_T utk pertanyaanmu, sudah terjawab di chap ini ya...

Zagy : apakah chap ini termasuk panjang? maaf gak kilat..

uchiharu shimizu : hihi kalo gak ada TBC berarti tamat dong :p ini udh lanjut.

sasusakulover47 : udah lanjut :)

tomatocherry onyxemerald : udah terjawab di chap ini ya. udah lanjut :)

Navisa SasuSaku : Sasuke itu... polos-polos menghanyutkan :D utk pertanyaanmu udh terjawb di chap ini ya...

Subarashii Shinju : hihi bener nih dugaan kamu, ada hub tak kasat mata antara ItaKonan. Malah ada hubungan tak kasat mata loh di antara para tokoh wkwk :D udah lanjut nih...

sakura uchiha : semua akan terjawab secara perlahan kok.. udah update :)

Guest : haha, iyaiya udah lanjut kok. maaf gak kilat..

Mina Jasmine : hihi iya bener nih tebakan kamu. ItaKonan emg suami istri :D maaf gak ada romance di dalam bioskop xD wkwk. Udah lanjut...

Kimitachi Seisuke : gpp kok baru review. Author sangat senang malah hehe :) udah lanjut yaa, maaf gak kilat..

Kaori : udah lanjut..

aitara fuyuharu : semua akan terjawab di chapter-chapter mendatang. tunggu saja ya :D udah lanjut nih..

.

Yosh chapter lima udah update. Semoga para _reader-tachi _gak bosen baca cerita saya ya :")

Tidak henti-hentinya aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini, terkhusus yang sudah mereview, fave dan alert.

p.s : chapter depan akan ada karakter baru yang muncul nih. Lebih dari satu loh :D

p.p.s : kemarin adalah hari ulang tahun author! yey! adakah yang mau ngucapin ke saya? #puppyeyes #ditabok :D

p.p.p.s : tidak bosan saya akhiri chapter ini dengan ucapan, _mind to review, please? :)_

Sign, Asterella Roxanne. 2 Juli 2014.


	6. New Girl - The Beginning of Conflict

Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya kini melangkah menuju ruang keluarga rumah megah yang ia tinggali itu. Saat jarak antara dirinya dengan ruang keluarga mulai menipis, ia bisa mendengar suara tawa yang cukup membahana dari sana.

Tawa yang berasal dari keluarga kecil sang kakak.

Ia melihat raut wajah bahagia kakak kandung dan kakak iparnya yang sedang bercanda dengan si Uchiha kecil. Sasuke juga dapat mendengar pekikan senang Uchiha Nanachi ketika Itachi menggelitikinya.

"Sepertinya kalian sangat bahagia," ucapnya seraya menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa yang masih kosong tepat di hadapan kedua kakaknya itu.

Itachi menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah adiknya. "Selamat malam Sasuke. Haha, bagaimana aku tidak tertawa, Nanachi entah kenapa terlihat menggemaskan sekali malam ini," jawabnya seraya mengangkat-angkat tubuh kecil gadis berusia dua tahun itu ke atas.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa Ayah dan Ibu tidak ikut kemari?" tanyanya dan mengalihkan wajah ke kakak iparnya untuk mendapat jawaban. "Apakah aku benar-benar dilupakan?"

"Itu tidak mungkin Sasuke-kun. Sebenarnya Ayah dan Ibu akan ikut. Tapi kau tahu? Sebentar lagi ada pesta untuk merayakan _anniversary _perusahaan, jadi saat ini mereka sedang sibuk mempersiapkan semuanya," jawab Konan dengan nada lembut. Pancaran matanya pun menunjukkan kejujuran yang membuat Sasuke menghela napas.

"Ah, aku benar-benar lupa." Ia memandang bergantian Itachi, Konan dan Nanachi. "Jadi, apa yang menghantarkan kalian menemuiku disini?"

Itachi berhenti dari bercandaan bersama Nanachi dan menatap Sasuke. "Ehm, begini Sasuke. Aku tahu ini sangat merepotkanmu dan mungkin akan menyusahkanmu. Tapi, aku dan Konan benar-benar butuh bantuanmu." Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan oleh pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu.

Sasuke menyernyit. "Memang apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Kami… ingin kau menjaga Nanachi. Pesta _anniversary _kali ini tidak memungkin Nanachi ikut," jelas Konan.

Sasuke terdiam memikirkan ucapan Itachi dan Konan. Dan tiba-tiba suara tawa keluar dari mulutnya…

"Haha, tentu saja aku mau. Kenapa kalian harus memasang wajah seperti itu sih?" Sasuke bangkit dan mengambil Nanachi dari tangan Itachi. Digendongnya Nanachi dan tak lupa memberikan beberapa kecupan di pipi gembul keponakannya itu. "Nanachi adalah satu-satunya keponakanku, dan itu sama sekali tidak merepotkan buatku."

Sasuke tertawa saat bibir kecil Nanachi tidak sengaja menubruk pipi pemuda itu, lalu diangkat-angkatnya tubuh kecil itu membuat Nanachi tergelak senang.

Itachi dan Konan menghela napas. Dan saat suatu ingatan melintas di kepalanya, seringaian menggoda terpasang di wajah tampannya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Hem, dari yang kulihat sepertinya kau banyak berubah. Apakah gadis bernama Sakura itu benar-benar menjadi gadis terakhir pilihanmu?" tanya Itachi dengan nada menggoda. Konan yang duduk di sampingnya pada awalnya memasang wajah terkejut, namun tak lama kemudian ia tergelak melihat rona tipis meski samar di wajah adik iparnya itu.

Sasuke berbalik cepat memandang horor kakak kandungnya itu. "Bagaimana mungkin kakak tahu tentang Sakura?!" tanyanya menuntut.

Itachi tertawa. "Tentu saja. Sebenarnya―sebelum kau lahir―keluarga kita tinggal di Jepang. Nah, keluarga Haruno itu merupakan tetangga kita dulu. Ya, bisa dibilang si kembar itu teman kecilnya kakak," jelasnya.

"Si kembar? Kak Karin dan Kak Sasori? Teman kecil kakak berarti teman kecil Kak Konan juga?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi terkejut yang tidak ia sembunyikan.

Konan dan Itachi mengangguk bersamaan. "Ya, dan tadi siang kami tidak sengaja bertemu. Dan kau tahu Sasuke? Mereka mengatakan mereka sedang berkencan. Ya ampun, benar-benar tidak berubah mereka itu," ucap Konan seraya menatap langit-langit ruang keluarga itu. Mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan kedua sahabat kecilnya.

Sasuke membayangkan kedua kakak yang terlalu _protective_ kepada pacarnya itu. Sifat mereka yang lumayan aneh membuat pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, aku tidak heran jika mereka mengatakan sedang berkencan."

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa melihat mereka didetik-detik terakhir. Ah, Sasuke. Sepertinya kau cocok menjaga Nanachi bersama Sakura. Aku bisa melihat kalau kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang manis."

'_Tunggu.'_ Sasuke menyernyitkan dahinya kala menangkap perkataan yang ganjil keluar dari mulut kakanya. _'Apa maksudnya Kak Itachi berkata seperti itu?'_

"Maksudmu aku akan menikah dengan Sakura lalu mengurus Nanachi bersama-sama? Mimpi apa kau kak? Ini 'kan anak kalian, dan kalau pun aku benar-benar menikah dengan Sakura, aku akan memiliki anak sendiri dengannya," jawab Sasuke ketus dan rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Hei, tentu saja dia tersipu jika disinggung masalah pernikahan! Jangan menatap Sasuke aneh.

"Hahaha, mungkin saja. Setelah waktunya." Itachi berjalan mendekati Sasuke, diambilnya putri tunggalnya yang berada digendongan Sasuke. "Ayo makan, aku lapar~"

Sasuke masih berdiri mematung di ruang keluarga. Ia memandang punggung Itachi dan Konan yang perlahan menjauh. Ia masih belum bisa mencerna kata-kata ambigu kakaknya.

"Semoga firasat buruk ini tidak terjadi."

.

.

.

* * *

**Our Story**

**Story © Asterella Roxanne 2014**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's | SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Little bit Drama, Little bit Humor | WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, Dialog non baku, Typo's maybe. Ketidak-konsistenan aku-kau, atau aku-kamu. | Jika ada kesamaan ide, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang disengaja. Murni dari pemikiran penulis |**

**.**

**.**

**VI. New Girl - the beginning of conflict**

* * *

**.**

Sakura's POV

Aku melangkah pelan menuju kelasku. Pagi ini entah kenapa badanku terasa lemas. Saat bangun dari tidur, aku merasakan hawa-hawa tidak mengenakan yang akan terjadi padaku hari ini―dan aku tak tahu itu apa. Kak Karin dan Kak Sasori yang tiba-tiba demam tinggi pun membuatku berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Hahhh.

Entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela napas untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak didadaku. Uh, ini sangat menyesakkan.

Bruukk.

Aku merasakan tubuhku ditubruk keras dari arah belakang. Membuat tubuhku sedikit oleng kedepan. Tapi aku bersyukur, tangan kekar itu berhasil menyangga tubuhku agar tidak jatuh kedepan. Dan dari aroma tubuh yang tercium oleh inderaku, aku sudah bisa menebak tanpa harus membalikkan tubuh.

Ya, itu Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki menyebalkan yang dengan seenak jidatnya men_cap_ku sebagai pacarnya.

"Pagi, _pinky _sayang~"

Aku menggerak-gerakkan tubuhku agar bisa lepas dari rangkulan tangannya. Jujur saja, ini mulai membuatku risih. Apalagi dengan tatapan para siswa dan siswi yang penasaran akan ada opera sabun macam apalagi kali ini.

"Lepaskan, Sasuke. Bisa tidak mengucapkan salam dengan cara normal?" tanyaku ketus.

Saat tangan yang menyangga tubuhku tadi terlepas, aku pun segera melanjutkan langkahku menuju kelas yang sempat terhenti tadi.

"Sepertinya kau berada di _mood _paling buruk. Ada apa? Kau terlihat pucat dan… lemas?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat tubuhku kaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang berada dalam otak laki-laki itu, tapi dia seakan tahu apa yang kualami sebelum aku mengatakannya.

Dan tanpa bisa kucegah, senyuman tipis terukir disudut bibirku.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Aku hanya… memikirkan Kak Karin dan Kak Sasori."

Kulihat Sasuke yang kini sudah menyetarakan langkahnya disampingku mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa dengan Kak Karin dan Kak Sasori?"

Aku menghela napas. Lagi. "Mereka tiba-tiba terserang demam tinggi semalam. Padahal, siangnya kata Mama mereka masih sempat pergi kencan. Itu membuatku lemas memikirkan mereka." Aku menunduk. Aku tidak berbohong saat mengatakan aku lemas karena memikirkan keadaan kedua kakak kembarku itu karena mereka memang jarang terkena demam tinggi seperti sekarang.

"Benarkah? Ah ya, Sakura. Kau tahu ternyata kaka ―" ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat sebuah suara cempreng menginterupsi kami. Rambut pirang panjang yang bergoyang karena tangan si pemilik rambut itu dengan semangat melambai ke arahku.

Ino. Sahabatku sedari kecil. Yang dengan sabar berteman denganku. Satu-satunya teman berharga yang kumiliki setelah keluarga.

"Sakuraa~" Ino berlari menghampiri aku dan Sasuke. Aku baru sadar mengenai kehadiran Naruto di belakang Ino saat laki-laki berambut pirang itu juga berlari menghampiri kami.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-chan, Teme!" sapanya dengan semangat dan cengiran lebar seperti biasa. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan membalas senyumnya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi tiba-tiba Ino melayangkan tatapan membunuh ke arah Sasuke. "Kau Uchiha, berani sekali kau memonopoli Sakura. Kemarin kalian kencan 'kan? Dasar! Kau juga Sakura, kenapa tidak bilang-bilang padaku? Padahal aku ingin pergi bersamamu kemarin, tapi Tante Kaoru mengatakan kau sedang pergi bersama si Uchiha ini." Mata _aquamarine _ milik Ino berkilat-kilat. Aku hanya mendengus menahan tawa melihat kelakuan sahabatku ini.

"Ya, dan kau tahu Sakura-chan? Ia malah menyeretku untuk menemaninya belanja. Itu hal yang paling melelahkan didunia," ucap Naruto. Ia meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi lalu memasang wajah lelah yang terlihat sekali dibuat-buat.

Sasuke yang berada di sebelahku mendengus. "Jadi, kalian kemarin kencan juga? Tidak kusangka, kau frustasi karena aku pacaran dengan Sakura, jadi kau mendekati sahabatnya. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Dobe." Aku memutar bola mata mendengar ejekan yang keluar dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke ini. Sepertinya ia tidak bosan berdebat dengan Naruto.

"Si-si-siapa yang berkencan?! Bo-bodoh! Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku dipaksanya untuk menemaninya belanja," protes Naruto tak terima. Ekspresinya benar-benar lucu, membuatku tak bisa menahan tawa.

Ino mengangguk kaku. "Ya! Siapa bilang kami ken-kencan. Lagipula aku sudah punya pacar."

Jawaban Ino membuatku berhenti tertawa. Aku memiringkan kepala, sejak kapan Ino memiliki pacar? Ia sama sekali tidak pernah memberitahuku jika ia memiliki pacar.

"A-ap-apa?!" Naruto menatap Ino dengan cepat. "Ka-kau sudah punya pacar?!" Raut kecewa sekarang terpasang jelas diwajahnya. Membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi mendengus geli.

Ino tiba-tiba membekap mulutnya dengan tangan, dan aku tambah heran dengan tingkah laku sahabatku itu.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke. Belum puas kalau belum melihat Naruto berteriak.

Kali ini Ino menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, membuat kami semua kini menatapnya. "Ti-tidak. Aku tadi hanya bercanda. Aku tidak punya pacar, hehe," ucap Ino terbata disertai cengiran kikuk. Dan tanpa aba-aba ia manarik tanganku dan berlari. "Ayo, Sakura. sebentar lagi bel masuk. Kami duluan, _bye bye~_"

Aku hanya pasrah ditarik oleh perempuan ini.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto masih berdiri memandang kedua gadis yang kini sudah menghilang di balik tikungan. Sasuke yang terlebih dahulu sadar, kini menatap Naruto.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar menyukainya, ya?"

Naruto menghela napas. "Entahlah, mungkin ini terlalu cepat untuk mentafsirkan bahwa aku menyukainya."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. "Selamat berjuang, kawan." Lalu Sasuke melangkah menuju kelasnya karena kini bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi.

.

Aku telah duduk di kursiku. Bel juga sudah berdering. Pandanganku beralih ke kursi kosong disebelah tempatku duduk.

Tumben sekali anak ini telat? Atau mungkin ia tidak masuk hari ini?

Tak lama kemudian, kulihat Sasuke dan Naruto memasuki kelas. Pandanganku tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan mata _onyx _Sasuke. Laki-laki itu melemparkan senyuman normal―kusebut normal, karena selama ini ia selalu memasang seringai yang menyebalkan―membuat mau tidak mau pipiku bersemu merah. Aku langsung mengalihkan perhatian ke papan tulis di depan.

Ino yang duduk di belakangku tiba-tiba cekikikan sendiri. Dan ia dengan jahilnya mencolek-colek bahuku berniat menggoda. Tapi, aku acuhkan saja dengan menarik kursi yang kududuki lebih maju kedepan.

Tak lama kemudian, Guru Kakashi memasuki kelas. Seperti biasa, pembawaan Guru yang tenang membuat kami semua tanpa disuruh langsung terdiam.

Ia meletakkan buku-buku yang ia bawa, dan menatap kami semua.

"Hari ini, kita lagi-lagi kedatangan tamu. Minggu kemarin―seperti yang kita ingat, Uchiha Sasuke pindah ke sekolah ini dan ke kelas ini. Dan sepertinya Uchiha sudah beradaptasi dengan baik di sekolah kita."

Kulihat Sasuke hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan Guru Kakashi.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada kalian, bahwa Metobe Shizuka sudah pindah sekolah. Ia tidak sempat berpamitan dengan kalian semua, dan ia hanya menitip salam untuk kalian semua padaku."

Aku terdiam. Menatap kursi kosong disebelahku. Shizuka adalah gadis periang dan merupakan teman sebangkuku. Aku tidak menyangka jika ia akan pindah sekolah mendadak seperti ini.

"Itu saja. Dan… kalian yang di depan pintu. Silahkan masuk."

Aku alihkan pandanganku dari kursi kosong di sebelahku ini dan menatap kedepan. Aku bisa melihat dua orang gadis yang sangat cantik memasuki kelas. Aku menatap intens salah satu diantara mereka, tepatnya gadis bersurai hitam keunguan.

Sepertinya aku kenal?

"Nah anak-anak. Mereka akan menjadi teman sekelas kalian. Silahkan kalian berdua memperkenalkan diri," ucap Guru Kakashi ramah.

Aku bisa melihat, gadis berambut hitam keunguan itu membuka mulutnya ragu.

"A-aku Hyuuga Hinata. Pindahan dari… Amerika. Salam kenal."

Aku sedikit terkejut. Amerika? Aku segera menoleh kebelakang, tepatnya dimana Sasuke duduk. Ternyata laki-laki itu juga sedang memandang kearahku. Mengetahui itu, aku menatap ke arah depan lagi.

"Namaku Furukawa Shion. Pindahan dari Kyoto. Salam kenal." Aku memperhatikan gadis berambut pirang itu. Dua kata yang berkelebat dalam benakku. Cantik dan Anggun.

Senyuman manis terpasang diwajah ayunya, dan aku sedikit penasaran saat kedua matanya tampak terpaku kearah belakang. Binar-binar terpesona yang tepancar dari matanya membuatku merasakan sesak itu lagi. Ada apa ini?

Dan saat Guru Kakashi memerintahkan kedua gadis yang baru saja bergabung ke kelas kami untuk duduk, aku bisa merasakan rasa sesak yang amat sangat mengetahui gadis berambut pirang itu duduk di samping… Sasuke.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Sasuke tak lagi memandangku. Ia tampak tersenyum ramah dan berjabat tangan dengan gadis yang aku ketahui bernama Furukawa Shion itu. Senyum Sasuke tampak… tulus. Tidak seperti ia memandangku dengan pandangan menggoda. Ada apa ini? Perasaanku… perasaan membuncah ini. Tolong, siapa saja katakan padaku. Aku ingin sekali menangis. Apa yang terjadi padaku?!

Aku segera membalikkan badanku lagi, dan gadis berambut hitam keunguan ini menarik perhatianku.

"Hai," sapaku canggung. Gadis bermata perak itu menoleh dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Hai, kita bertemu kembali."

Ucapannya membuatku tersadar akan satu hal. "Kau… gadis yang kutolong kemarin?" tanyaku memandangnya tak percaya. "Dunia benar-benar sempit ya. Aku tak menyangka kita bisa bertemu kembali." Aku mencoba berbicara dengan gadis ini, berharap rasa sesak yang ada di dadaku sedikit berkurang.

"Ya, se-sepertinya begitu. Ter-terima kasih atas ban-bantuanmu kemarin."

Aku mengangguk. Kuulurkan tangan kananku untuk berjabat tangan dengannya. "Namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal, Haruno-san."

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, aku mencoba fokus dengan materi yang diterangkan Guru Kakashi di depan. Sesuatu menganggu pikiranku membuatku tidak sadar menoleh―lagi―ke tempat Sasuke duduk.

Aku terpaku.

Mereka tidak memperhatikan Guru Kakashi. Mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang… seru. Mereka tampak akrab. Mereka… Sasuke… Sasuke… apakah akan melupakanku?

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N :

hehehehe #cengengesangaje #ditabok /plak!

Balasan Reviews :

Eagle onyx : hihi gpp kok. asal kamu masih inget dan baca apalgi review ff ini, aku seneng kok :D ehehe.

Luca Marvell : hehe, terjawab di chap ini...

Jeremy Liaz Toner : waah, kamu bener-bener dateng ke setiap mimpi burukku yaaa T_T

SyifaCute : maksih, ah Syifa, kata Sakura dia juga Love kamu kok :D

uchiharu shimizu : udah lanjut. makasih ucapannya :D

hanazono yuri : udah lanjut...

Mina Jasmine : waah makasih Mina ucapannya #terharu etto... saya masih muda kok /plak. Sweet seventeen nih xD ohya, kalau untuk romance si kembar, mungkin akan ada. Tapi bukan incest ya, maksudnya mereka nanti bakal ada pasangan masing-masing #spoiler #digebuk wkwk :D

Kaori : iyaa Nanachi emang unyuuu :D ya semoga, aku jg berharap ff ini akan greget T_T iyaaa, makasih ucapannya :"D

Hye Ra : udah lanjut. dan makasiih Hye Ra untuk ucapannyaa :"D

HarunoSakura : udah lanjut nih :))

aitara fuyuharu : iya, itu pasti akan aku carikan :D neh Aitara sudah aku sampaikan salammu, dan kata Sakura salam cinta kembaliii :D

tomatocherry onyxemerald : makasih ucapannyaaa :") iya semoga tmbah greget deh :3

Guest : udah lanjut yaa..

Subarashii Shinju : khukhu mungkin chap ini belum terlalu jelas yaa.. Haha, karakter barunya dua cewek-cewek cantik nih xD makasih ucapannya, amiiiiin :"D

.

makasih yg sudah reviews, fave, dan alert ya..

etto, #bingungmaungomongapa haha :D Yaa, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian.

Chapter ini saya persembahkan buat kalian semuaaaaa :)

RnR? :D

Sign, Asterella Roxanne. 5 juli 2014.


	7. What Happened to Me?

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Tampak guru yang mengajar di kelas 12-1 membereskan bukunya, dan setelah pemberian hormat ia langsung bergegas keluar dari kelas tersebut. Murid-murid langsung berbaur dan berbincang satu sama lain mengakibatkan suasana kelas yang semula hening menjadi ramai.

Gadis berambut pirang yang merupakan siswi baru di kelas 12-1 itu terpaksa membungkam mulutnya saat seseorang yang hendak ia ajak bicara langsung berlari meninggalkan meja mereka dan menghampiri… seorang gadis.

Furukawa Shion memicingkan matanya tak suka. Sebenarnya ia tadi ingin mengajak Uchiha Sasuke untuk berkeliling sekolah, namun gagal karena pemuda itu langsung meninggalkan meja mereka yang bersebelahan untuk menghampiri seorang gadis berambut _pink_.

Shion menggeram dalam hati. Ia tidak suka saat pemuda yang baru saja ia kenal beberapa jam lalu mengusap lembut helaian merah muda gadis yang ia tidak ketahui namanya itu. Shion bangkit berdiri, dan akan keluar dari kelas saat sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Furukawa-san."

Ia menoleh, dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut hitam tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Oh, hai."

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan ke arah Shion, "Namaku Kin Tsuchi." Shion hanya mengangguk dan menampilkan senyum tipis. "Ah, kuyakin kau pasti ingin berkeliling di sekolah ini, 'kan? Mau ku temani?" tanya Kin ramah.

Shion berpikir sebentar_. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya meminta tolong kepada gadis ini, toh Sasuke juga tidak bisa dimintai tolong._ "Wah, aku sangat berterima kasih atas bantumu Kin-san."

Kin tersenyum. "Tidak masalah. Sudah kewajibanku sebagai wakil ketua kelas untuk membantu. Kurasa Hyuuga-san sendiri sudah mendapatkan teman yang mengantar ia berkeliling sekolah," jawab Kin seraya menoleh ke bangku dimana sudah berkumpul beberapa orang.

Shion pun ikut menoleh. Dapat dilihatnya manusia-manusia berbeda warna rambut saling melempar candaan.

"Ah, Kin-san. Aku mau bertanya. Gadis yang berada di samping Sasuke-san itu… siapa?" tanya Shion tiba-tiba saat matanya menangkap pemandangan Sasuke yang mencium pipi Sakura dan dibalas gadis itu dengan pukulan pada lengan pemuda itu. "Sepertinya akrab sekali dengan Sasuke-san."

Kin yang telah berjalan duluan keluar kelas menoleh saat indera pendengarnya menangkap pertanyaan yang di ajukan Shion, ia tersenyum miring. "Kenapa? Kau tertarik dengan Uchiha ya?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu mendengus. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan langsung bersandar di dinding luar kelas. "Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Sasuke-san orangnya ramah dan baik," jawabnya sambil melempar tatapan ke dalam kelas.

"Hmm, kurasa kau harus membuang rasa tertarikmu itu, Furukawa-san. Gadis yang baru saja dicium Uchiha itu adalah pacarnya. Haruno Sakura."

"Hmm, begitu kah?" gumam Shion. Ia masih memperhatikan wajah Sakura dari kejauhan. "Sudah berapa lama mereka jadian? Bukankah Sasuke-san juga merupakan murid baru seminggu yang lalu?" tanyanya saat sebuah fakta melintas dikepalanya.

Kin Tsuchi hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Entahlah. Mereka jadian juga seminggu yang lalu, mungkin mereka sudah kenal lama atau ada suatu perjanjian, aku tidak tahu. Sebagian murid-murid juga sangat heran mendengar berita itu. Apalagi Haruno-san selama tiga tahun bersekolah disini, baru kali ini ia terdengar berpacaran. Dengan murid baru pula," Jelas Kin panjang lebar. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan maju satu langkah. "Ayo, nanti jam istirahat keburu habis kalau mau membahas mereka berdua."

Shion hanya mengangguk. Sebuah rencana berkelebat dikepalanya. Dan… seringaian licik terhias diwajah ayunya.

'_He's mine, girl.'_

.

.

.

* * *

**Our Story**

**Story © Asterella Roxanne 2014**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's | SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Little bit Drama, Little bit Humor | WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, Dialog non baku, Typo's maybe. Ketidak-konsistenan aku-kau, atau aku-kamu. | Jika ada kesamaan ide, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang disengaja. Murni dari pemikiran penulis |**

**.**

**.**

**VII. What Happened to Me?**

* * *

**.**

Sasuke langsung meninggalkan mejanya untuk menghampiri Sakura. Ia perhatikan gadis itu sejak tadi selalu melamun. Wajahnya juga tampak pucat. Pandangan matanya terlihat kosong mengarah ke papan tulis dimana Guru Kakashi menjelaskan materi. Ia khawatir tentu saja.

"Sakura…" panggilnya yang sudah berdiri di samping Sakura. Ia mengelus pelan helaian merah muda Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali."

Sakura menatap lemas ke Sasuke. Ia menggeleng pelan. Rasa sesak yang sejak pelajaran pertama dimulai masih membekas di dadanya.

"Sakura-chan!" panggil Naruto yang segera mendekat ke meja dimana Sakura duduk. "Eh? Kau pucat sekali." Naruto memandang kotak bekal di tangannya dan tanpa basa-basi memberikannya ke Sakura. "Nih, untukmu. Sepertinya kau kurang asupan nutrisi," kata Naruto diakhiri dengan cengiran lebar.

Sasuke mendelik tak suka. "Dobe. Jangan cari perhatian dengan pacarku," katanya ketus. Wajah Sasuke yang sudah dekat dengan wajah Sakura semakin mendekat.

Cup.

Bibir Uchiha bungsu itu menempel dengan sempurna di pipi Haruno Sakura. Sakura yang merasa pipinya tersentuh sesuatu yang basah dan lembut sontak saja seketika wajahnya memerah.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke!" seru Sakura. Ia segera memukul lengan pemuda itu kuat sehingga terdengar rintihan dari mulut Sasuke.

Ino yang duduk dibelakang Sakura cekikikan dan bangkit untuk duduk di kursi yang berada di depan Sakura.

"Kau berlagak seperti kekasih sungguhan Sakura, Uchiha. Padahal Sakura saja tidak menganggapmu. Wek," ujar Ino diakhiri dengan lidah yang dipeletkan untuk mengejek Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihatnya tentu saja geram. "Beraninya kau Yamanaka―kau?" Perkataan Sasuke terhenti saat netranya menangkap seorang gadis berambut hitam keunguan duduk di sebelah Sakura. Ingatannya masih cukup tajam mengenai gadis itu.

"Ha-Hallo," sapa Hinata pelan. Sebenarnya ia ingin menyapa dari tadi, tapi sepertinya orang-orang di sampingnya terlalu sibuk sendiri.

Sasuke segera merubah ekspresinya menjadi dingin. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku mengerti sekarang. Kau tau Nona Muda, karena menolong gadis lembek sepertimu Sakura jadi seperti ini!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedikit membentak. Membuat Ino dan Naruto tersentak kaget.

"Ap-Apa maksudmu, Uchiha?!"

Hinata gelapan. Tubuhnya bergetar. "Ma-Ma-Maaf. Ak-Aku tidak ber-bermaksud―"

"Sasuke, aku tidak bermimpi buruk semalam."

Keadaan disekeliling mereka menjadi hening seketika. Semua mata menuju pada gadis dengan netra seindah hutan yang menyejukkan itu.

"Sudah kukatakan tadi pagi, bukan? Aku menjadi lemas seperti ini karena terus memikirkan Kak Sasori dan Kak Karin yang saat ini sedang demam tinggi. Selain itu juga, rasa sesak yang…" ucapan Sakura memelan. Ia menutup kedua matanya sambil mengambil napas.

"Rasa sesak yang apa Sakura?" tanya Ino yang langsung memegang salah satu tangan Sakura. Ia memandang khawatir sahabat merah mudanya ini.

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku… mau ke toilet. Ino, aku mau minta tolong padamu. Antarkan Hyuuga-san berkeliling sekolah ya? Aku mohon." Sakura memandang Ino dengan tatapan memelas. Ino yang tidak bisa berkata apapun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sakura segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengarahkan kedua kakinya keluar kelas.

Mereka berempat yang masih berada di posisi masing-masing secara serempak menghela napas. Tatapan Sasuke semakin tajam mengarah ke Hinata. "Cih, kalaupun dia bilang dia tidak bermimpi buruk, semua itu tetap salahmu. Sakura tidak pernah bertingkah aneh, sebelum bertemu denganmu kemarin." Sasuke langsung keluar kelas. Mengabaikan panggilan dari Naruto.

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan pandangan bersalah. "Maafkan dia, Hyuuga-san. Sasuke baru kali ini bertemu dengan gadis yang benar-benar… ia cintai. Jadi ya… sikapnya sedikit keterlaluan jika menyangkut Sakura."

Hinata masih menunduk menatap lantai. Kedua tangannya saling meremas satu sama lain. Ino yang melihatnya menjadi tak tega. Ia menyentuh punggung gadis itu dan mengusapnya pelan. "Sudah. Jangan dipikirkan lagi. Lebih baik kita bertiga berkeliling sekolah. Ya 'kan Naruto?" tanya Ino seraya menatap Naruto dengan senyuman yang mengerikan.

Naruto yang berniat kabur seketika hanya meneguk ludahnya menatap senyuman mengerikan itu. "Te-Te-Tentu saja. Hehe." Cengiran kikuk yang kelewat lebar disertai dengan tangan yang menggaruk belakang kepala kuningnya membuat Hinata terkikik pelan. Lucu sekali ekspresi pemuda itu.

"Baiklah. Ayo!"

oOo

Sakura memandang dirinya di depan cermin yang berada di toilet perempuan. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mengusap pelan wajanya yang terlihat pucat. Lalu perlahan tangan kanannya beralih ke dadanya yang masih berdegup kencang. Memejamkan mata dan sekali lagi menghirup dan menghembuskan napas untuk mengurangi rasa sesak yang menyelimuti dadanya.

"Ada apa ini…"

Sakura mengingat kembali seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sangat cantik yang saat ini merupakan teman sebangku Sasuke. Tatapan tajam yang wanita itu layangkan padanya beberapa saat lalu sempat tertangkap oleh manik _emerald_nya. Tidak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi bisa Sakura simpulkan kalau Furukawa Shion tidak menyukainya sejak pandangan pertama.

"Kenal saja tidak… Menyebalkan sekali."

Sakura menunduk. Ia memutar keran yang ada di depannya dan menengadahkan tangannya agar dapat menampung air dan membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali.

Mengambil sapu tangan yang berada di saku rok sekolahnya, ia mengeringkan wajahnya. Setelah memastikan wajahnya benar-benar kering dari air tadi, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari toilet perempuan ini.

Saat tangannya sudah mengenggam gagang pintu dan memutarnya pelan, terdengar perbincangan diluar toilet yang samar-samar terdengar oleh Sakura.

"…nggu seseorang."

"Um. Ohya, masalah yang kita bahas tadi, bisakah kita melanjutkannya sepulang sekolah? Makan di café atau semacamnya seperti itu?"

"Baiklah."

"Um. Aku mau melanjutkan mengelilingi sekolah ini. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Sepertinya ti―"

Brakk.

Sakura membuka pintu toilet perempuan dengan kasar. Tidak ingin mendengar lebih lanjut percakapan antar dua orang manusia yang berbeda _gender _tersebut. Ia bisa mengenali salah satu suara itu. Ya, suara Uchiha Sasuke. Dan ia menebak kalau suara perempuan satunya adalah suara si anak baru. Furukawa Shion.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke saat mengetahui sosok Sakura yang tiba-tiba berlari cepat melewatinya. Sakura yang dipanggil tidak merespon. Ia tetap berlari kencang dan seakan menulikan telingannya dengan panggilan-panggilan Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Shion. "Maaf, Shion. Aku harus pergi."

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, Sasuke segera melesat menyusul Sakura. Shion hanya menatap punggung Sasuke yang perlahan menjauh.

"Yak, opera sabun segera dimulai." Ucapan Kin yang berada disebelahnya membuyarkan atensi Shion. Ia mengerutkan dahinya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu, Furukawa-san? Selama seminggu kebelakang mereka sering kali mengumbar kemesraan dimana-mana. Haruno-san yang berlagak tidak mau dirayu dan diperlakukan manis membuat kami―para murid perempuan―menjadi kesal dengannya. Sangat sok. Uchiha juga, dia bodoh atau apa mau-maunya berpacaran dengan gadis seperti Haruno-san yang bahkan dengan terang-terangan menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya dengan Uchiha." Dengusan dari Kin Tsuchi mengakhiri penjelasannya tentang pasangan Uchiha dan Haruno itu.

Shion terdiam memikirkan ucapan Kin. Mencerna setiap informasi yang meluncur dari mulut teman barunya itu. Dan tanpa bisa dicegah, rasa 'ingin merebut kepunyaan orang lain'nya muncul. "Bukankah itu bagus? Jika Haruno memang tidak menyukai Sasuke-san, dengan senang hati aku akan menggantikannya." Senyum yang mengandung banyak arti terulas diwajahnya. "Menjadi pacar Uchiha Sasuke."

oOo

"Jadi, kalian sudah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Ino, Naruto dan Hinata saat ini sedang berjalan-jalan di koridor sekolah. Pertanyaan yang baru saja meluncur dari mulut Yamanaka Ino itu dijawab dengan tergagap oleh gadis berambut hitam keunguan itu.

"I-Iya. Kemarin Ha-Haruno-san menolongku da-dari preman-preman di Konoshi Mall."

Naruto mengangguk. "Jujur saja, aku sedikit terkejut. Sakura-chan disekolah memang terlihat tomboy, tapi kalo ingat masa―aww! Ino sakit!" seru Naruto seraya mengelus lengannya yang baru saja dicubit kencang oleh Ino.

Ino mengabaikan protesan dari Naruto dan kembali memfokuskan atensinya ke Hinata yang berjalan disampingnya. "Begitu. Sakura nekat sekali, pantas saja Sasuke sampai seperti itu…"

Hinata menatap kedua mata _aquamarine _Ino. "Aku minta maaf telah melibatkan sahabat kalian dalam masalah." terjadi jeda sejenak sebelum Hinata melanjutkan perkataannya dengan ragu. "Ka-Kalau boleh tahu, me-memangnya ad-ada apa dengan Haruno-san sampai-sampai U-Uchiha-san marah?"

Ino terdiam. Menimbang apakah ini keputusan baik untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada gadis yang baru beberapa saat lalu ia kenal.

"Sakura-chan punya kenangan masa lalu yang pahit. Ia trauma terhadap laki-laki." Tanpa diduga Naruto malah membeberkan masalah Sakura. Tiba-tiba Ino membulatkan matanya menatap kearah depan.

"Terus kenapa dia tidak takut kepada Namikaze-san dan Uchiha-san?"

"Sebenarnya itu―"

"Sakura!"

Percakapan itu terhenti kala mereka mendengar teriakan Ino memanggil gadis yang baru saja mereka bicarakan. Hinata dan Naruto melempar tatapan bertanya pada Ino.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

Ino menunjuk koridor di seberang mereka. "Sakura tadi berlari ke arah sana diikuti oleh Uchiha. Aku takut kenapa-kenapa dengan Sakura," ucap Ino dengan nada khawatir yang kentara sekali.

"Ck, apalagi yang dilakukan Si Teme?!"

Mereka terdiam. Bingung apakah harus mengejar Sakura atau membiarkan Sasuke menangani gadis itu sendiri. Terlebih Hinata, ia merasa sangat canggung dengan keadaan saat ini.

"A-Ano…" ucap Hinata memecah keheningan. "Apakah sebaiknya kita menyusul Haruno-san? Di-Dia terlihat… kacau."

Ino memandang bergantian Naruto dan Hinata. Menganggukkan kepalanya tanda menyetujui usul Hinata, dan mereka segera bergegas menyusul Sakura yang telah hilang di balik tikungan.

oOo

"Hahh Hahh Hahh…"

Deru napas yang tidak teratur terdengar sampai ke sekeliling gadis yang saat ini sedang terduduk lemas di lantai. Ia sengaja mencari tempat paling sudut di atap sekolah ini agar tidak ada yang menemukannya.

Ia melipat kedua kakinya di depan dada, dan di peluknya erat kedua kakinya tersebut. Menenggelamkan kepalanya dilipatan kakinya, ia berusaha menahan deru napas yang tidak teratur itu agar tidak terdengar oleh orang yang tadi mengejarnya.

Benak Sakura kini berkecamuk. Perasaan gelisah yang ia rasakan sejak ia bangun dari tidurnya tadi pagi kini kembali terasa. Bukan, ia bukan sedang memikirkan kedua kakaknya. Sebenarnya itu adalah bualan belaka apabila ia ditanya oleh orang terdekatnya kenapa ia terlihat kurang sehat.

Ada sebuah pemikiran yang ganjil dibenaknya.

"Kenapa?" bisik Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri. Nada suaranya terdengar bergetar. "Hiks… Apa yang terjadi padaku?!"

Isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari mulutnya. "Kenapa aku bermimpi seperti itu lagi?! Hiks… Ke-Kenapa kejadian tadi mirip sekali dengan mimpiku?! Arrrghh!" Sakura menggeram. Ia mencengkram helaian merah mudanya kuat. Kepalanya seketika terasa ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum yang sangat menyakitkan. "Kenapa… Kenapa aku melihat laki-laki itu didiri Sasuke?" tanyanya yang kali ini dengan nada lirih.

"Hosh hosh hosh… Sakura?!"

Sakura tersentak kaget mendengar panggilan yang tidak cukup jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Dengan perlahan ia angkat kepalanya, terlihatlah oleh kedua manik _emerald_nya Sasuke yang sedang bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya mencoba mengatur napas. Bisa Sakura rasakan tatapan khawatir dimanik _onyx_ itu.

Setelah napasnya teratur, Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekat ke Sakura. Menjongkokkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Sakura, menggunakan tangannya untuk membelai pipi Sakura yang kini sudah basah oleh cairan bening yang mengalir dari manik _emerald_ itu.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sakura terdiam. Isakan tangis itu perlahan semakin mengeras. Sakura menutup kedua matanya dan menangis kencang. Tubuh mungil itu bergetar hebat membuat Sasuke tak tahan untuk tak memeluknya.

"Hussh, tenanglah." Sasuke mengelus punggung gadis itu, sekiranya bisa menenangkannya. "Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan di dalam dekapan Sasuke. Ia tidak sanggup menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pemuda itu. Bisa saja 'kan ia menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan, dan membuat Sasuke salah paham lalu… menjauh darinya?

"Aku tahu sebenarnya kau bermimpi buruk semalam 'kan? Kau pasti memimpikan laki-laki yang membuatmu trauma itu. Sakura, kau tak perlu menyimpannya sendiri. Kau ingat apa yang aku katakan saat memaksamu menjadi pacarku 'kan?" Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan membantumu menghilangkan rasa trauma itu."

Sakura diam masih dengan isakan yang terdengar dari mulutnya.

Bukan tentang itu saja Sasuke. Jauh di dalam lubuk hati Sakura, gadis itu merasakan sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan dari mimpi buruk itu. Sesuatu yang bahkan gadis itu sendiri pun tidak menyadarinya.

Disaat batin yang terluka, seseorang tertawa di atasnya. Menertawakan kedua manusia atau lebih tepatnya salah satu diantara keduanya yang sedang berpelukan itu. Jalannya untuk menghancurkan orang yang sudah diincarnya sejak dulu semakin berjalan mulus. Seringai licik nan kejam kini sudah nampak diwajahnya.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N:

tuh 'kan makin gaje T_T maaf ya.

Balas Reviews :

Hye Ra : maaf gak kilat ya :')

kyouka hime : udah lanjut...

Mina Jasmine : yihi dapet kouhai akunya #pelukMina haha. apakah kesan misterius mereka masih kerasa disini? udah lanjut nih...

Eagle Onyx : saingan Sakura itu...oho sebenarnya chap ini baru mengawali, aku gak pandai langsung masuk konflik nih gak kuaaat T_T #ditabok

Jeremy Liaz Toner : udah lanjut nih...

SS : nah kali ini ItaKonan dan SasoKarin gak ada dulu ya...perasaan gak enak kamu akan diketahui chap depan hoho #evillaugh orang ketiganya itu...

sasusakulover47 : udah lanjutt..

marukochan : wkwkwk, tapi aku rasa gak harem-harem banget kok Sasukenya :D (Sakura:aku selalu tabah, marukochan. terima ksih sudah peduli :'))

Zagy : ehehehe, masa lalu Sakura itu bahasnya entaran, sekarang ini fokus konfliknya ke... /PLAK! #ditabokgara-garaspoiler hehe :D

Ifaharra Sasusaku : penjelasan umur di A/N ya :) dan masalah Sasuke yg jagain Nanachi... kan ada pembokat yang bantuin #dihajarmassa ya pasti ada yang bantuin Sasuke kok :) Sakura mungkin... #ups udah update...

Cheirae Brownnky : udah update...maaf pendek :')

Kimitachi Seisuke : maaf kalau chap ini gak seru..udah update.

Anka-Chan : haha Sakura dikatain cemburu mulu nih :D (sakura : shannarooooo!) udah update ya...

Kaori & Guest : udah lanjut..

tomatocherry onyxemerald : ahai kamu bisa tanyakan pada Sasuke dia bakal nyakitin Saku atau tidak :D udah lanjut...

Subarashii Shinju : hihi sama nih, NaruIno itu memang unyu xD kalau NaruHina...aduh kalo dijawab malah jd spoiler #dibejek kyaaa kamu galau? kamu galau?! SAMA! #eh? hahahah :D abaikan yg terakhir. gakpapa kok, kamu mau curcol akan aku temani dengan senang hati. mungkin saja kita bisa bergalau bersama :'D haha, #abaikansayamulaigila :''D udah update nih..

aitara fuyuharu : udah ketebak kan, mereka deket palingan karena bakat playboy sasuke hhaha #diamaterasu masalah cowok yang suka Saku...kita lihat nanti :D hihi #sokmisterius udah update yaaa..

.

Etto...

sebenarnya umur ItaKonan dan SasoKarin mau aku deskripsikan di cerita, tapi gak dapet momen yg pas mulu sih T_T

Maaf ya, dan makasih buat Ifaharra yang udah mau nanya. Jadi aku jelaskan disini saja #nyengirgaje #ditabok

Uchiha Itachi : 28 tahun

Uchiha Konan : 26 tahun

Haruno Sasori : 24 tahun

Haruno Karin : 24 tahun.

.

Sekali lagi maaf nih kalau chap ini mengecewakan. Aku pengen langsung buat kejutan sebenarnya di chapter ini, tapi gak kuat T_T mental saya belum cukup kuat #lebay #dilemparsandal

Haha, dan chap delapan nanti bakal banyak melibatkan emosi, saya kira. Ya doakan saja, agar saya bisa membangun feel yang bagus.

.

Makasih yang udah reviews, faves, alerts dan tak lupa silent reader. Saya cinta kalian semuaaaaa /,\

Akhir kata, _berikan reviewnya, please? :D_

Sign, Asterella Roxanne. 8 juli 2014


	8. Misunderstanding

Furukawa Shion menyipitkan matanya tak suka kala netra _lavender _pucatnya lagi-lagi menangkap pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat menjengkelkan. Sudah hampir tiga minggu ia pindah ke Konobi Academy dan menjadi teman sebangku Uchiha Sasuke. Ia akui, Sasuke memang selalu bersikap ramah juga perhatian padanya, yang tak ayal membuatnya melambung. Namun, ia seakan dihempaskan dari puncak tertinggi kala bel istirahat berbunyi.

Ingin rasanya ia mendepak jauh-jauh gadis berambut merah muda memuakkan itu menjauh dari Uchiha Sasuke. Apa yang dilihat Sasuke dari gadis _tomboy_ bernama―yang mau tak mau harus Shion ingat―Haruno Sakura? Menurut Shion, gadis itu tidak terlihat ramah dan sama sekali jauh dari kesan feminin. Rambut yang dipotong pendek tidak beraturan dan kacamata yang sering bertengger di hidung yang juga tidak terlalu mancung. Sangat jauh dari kesan Gadis Ideal untuk Seorang Laki-Laki. Lantas apa yang disukai Sasuke?

Shion mendengus dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa membuat mereka menjauh untuk beberapa hari kedepan―atau mungkin selamanya?

Ting!

Seperti ada bohlam yang tiba-tiba menyala di dalam kepalanya, ia menjentikkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya yang dihiasi kuku-kuku panjang terawat. Ia segera mendekat ke tempat dimana Uchiha Sasuke yang terlihat sedang menggoda Haruno Sakura dan teman-temannya berkumpul.

"Um, hai," sapanya seraya melambaikan tangan ke arah kumpulan manusia berbeda warna rambut tersebut.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya menggoda Sakura kala mendengar suara feminin yang diketahuinya sebagai _chairmate_nya. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum tipis pada Shion.

"Hai, Shion. Ada apa?" tanyanya. Tanpa tahu raut wajah gadis yang beberapa detik lalu baru saja digodanya berubah menjadi masam.

Shion hanya tersenyum kikuk. Oh demi dewa apapun yang sudah tenang di surga! Furukawa Shion baru saja mengasah kemampuan beraktingnya menjadi gadis baik-baik di depan teman-teman Sasuke. Karena Shion tahu, walaupun ia sudah tiga minggu di sini, hanya ketiga teman Sasuke itu saja yang enggan berkenalan dengannya―minus Hyuuga Hinata yang juga merupakan murid baru sama sepertinya.

"Tidak ada. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengan teman-temanmu Sasuke-kun, karena sepertinya hanya mereka yang … tidak menerimaku?" ucap Shion yang menambah nada bertanya di akhir kalimatnya yang sebenarnya adalah pernyataan.

Ino menatap Shion yang berdiri berseberangan dengannya dengan mata menyipit. "Kau memanggil Uchiha apa?"

Shion mengangkat satu alisnya ke atas. Heran. "Sasuke…kun. Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?"

Dan Shion hanya tertawa iblis di dalam hati kala ia menangkap raut tak suka dari perempuan _light blonde hair_ di depannya.

"Tidak. Kurasa orang yang baru berkenalan dalam kurun waktu kurang lebih tiga minggu tidak akan menggunakan panggilan akrab seperti itu. Terkesan 'sok kenal sok dekat'," jawab sekaligus sindiran Ino sinis.

"Apa kau bilang?! Asal kau tahu Nona Berhidung Lebar, Sasuke-kun saja tidak mempersalahkannya. Kenapa kau yang sewot?" ucap Shion tak kalah sengit. Kali ini sikap pura-pura kikuknya lenyap dan malah topeng aslinya yang terlihat.

"Kau―"

"Sudahlah kalian ini. Kenapa jadi ribut? Dan Shion, kurasa memang kau tak seharusnya berkenalan dengan teman-temanku. Kalian memang tidak terlihat cocok." Sasuke mencoba menenangkan suasana yang tiba-tiba berubah tegang. "Untuk Ino, aku memang tidak keberatan ia memanggilku seperti itu, dan jika kau sudah lelah memanggil nama keluargaku, kau juga boleh memanggilku dengan nama depan. "

"Cih." Ino hanya membuang muka, tak sudi memandang gadis yang bersurai hampir sama sepertinya.

Shion pun mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menatap gadis yang duduk di kursi dengan pandangan lurus ke papan tulis, seakan menghindari untuk bertatapan dengan Shion.

Shion menyolek bahu sebelah kiri gadis itu, membuat Sakura menoleh. "Ada apa?"

Tidak menjawab, Shion mengulurkan tangan sebelah kanannya dan memasang senyum. "Sudah tiga minggu kita satu kelas, dan kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Aku Furukawa Shion, teman sebangkunya Sasuke-kun. Salam kenal," ucap Shion yang kini kembali memasang wajah sok malaikatnya.

Sakura dengan ragu menyambut uluran tangan gadis asing di depannya. Saat akan membalas ucapan Shion, tiba-tiba gadis itu sudah memotongnya.

"Aku―"

"Namamu Haruno Sakura 'kan? Ya, tentu saja aku tahu. Banyak murid-murid sering membicarakanmu. Seorang gadis ceria dan merupakan juara satu seangkatan dibidang akademik." Shion berbicara dengan nada yang dibuat seantusias mungkin. "Dan juga … pacar Sasuke-kun, 'kan?"

Sakura tersentak di tempat duduknya. Entah hanya perasaannya saja, ucapan Shion seakan menyindir dirinya. Beberapa detik dalam keheningan di sekitar mereka, Sakura mencoba menelan ludahnya terlebih dahulu baru menjawab.

"Ya, dia memang pacarku. Aku juga pernah menceritakannya sedikit padamu 'kan Shion, saat kita ke café waktu itu." Lagi. Ucapan Sakura terpotong. Kali ini oleh pemuda yang duduk dihadapannya.

Naruto yang sedari tadi diam sejak kedatangan Shion, kini membuka mulutnya. "Ke café? Kapan? Kau tak pernah menceritakan hal itu pada kami, Teme."

Ino mengangguk singkat, lalu melemparkan tatapan menuntut kepada Uchiha itu. "Oh, itu―ya, itu sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu, Shion mentraktirku sebagai uca―"

"Apa Sakura tahu?" tanya Naruto dengan suara yang terdengar dalam.

"Tidak. Ya, kau tahu sendiri tiga minggu lalu Sakura―"

"Oh, kau mulai tidak mau jujur padanya, Uchiha," tuding Ino dengan nada sinis. Dia hampir saja meledak kalau tidak ada Hinata yang mengusap punggungnya untuk sedikit menenangkannya.

Sasuke menampilkan raut wajah bersalah. "Oke, aku mengaku salah. Tapi, tidak terjadi apapun saat itu. Aku dan Shion hany―"

"Darimana kau berpikir aku akan menuduh terjadi sesuatu pada kalian?"

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, Yamanaka! Kau sedari tadi selalu memotong ucapanku." Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu memandang Sakura. "Aku pergi ke café dengannya karena ia mentraktirku, dan kami juga sekaligus membicarakan tentang hobi kami yang sama. Aku tahu kau seperti apa tiga minggu yang lalu, makanya aku tidak bilang padamu." Sasuke menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas. "Itu bukan urusanku. Terserah." Melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke, ia menoleh pada Ino. "Ino, jangan sampai emosimu tersulut, aku hargai kau mau―ya, bisa dikatakan membelaku, tapi aku tak akan senang jika kau sampai tersulut emosi." Sakura lalu memandang Shion yang berdiri di samping mejanya. "Furukawa-san, salam kenal. Terima kasih sudah berniat untuk berkenalan dengan kami, tapi ya, sepertinya kita memang tidak cocok jika berdekatan."

Sakura sudah akan bangkit dari kursinya saat ia mengingat sesuatu. "Oh, satu hal yang belum aku katakan padamu, Furukawa-san, aku tidak peduli apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu, rencana apapun itu aku tidak peduli." Sakura memajukan badannya dan mengarahkan bibirnya pada telinga Shion. Berbisik sepelan mungkin. "Dan aku tak masalah sama sekali jika kau berdekatan dengan Sasuke, tapi jika ada niat tak baik tersembunyi, aku tidak segan akan menjauhkanmu dari kami semua."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Sasuke, Naruto, Ino bahkan Hinata hanya memasang wajah bingung dan bertambah bingung kala melihat seringai yang cukup mengerikan terukir di sudut bibir gadis bermata _lavender _pucat itu.

'_Hmm, sounds good. Kau sama sekali tidak ada perlawanan ternyata, Nona Haruno. Jangan salahkan aku jika apa yang menjadi milikmu akan beralih menjadi milikku. Huhuhu.'_

.

.

.

* * *

**Our Story**

**Story © Asterella Roxanne 2014**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's | SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Little bit Drama, Little bit Humor | WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, Dialog non baku, Typo's maybe. Ketidak-konsistenan aku-kau, atau aku-kamu. | Jika ada kesamaan ide, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang disengaja. Murni dari pemikiran penulis |**

**.**

**.**

**VIII. Misunderstanding **

* * *

**.**

Pemuda bersurai hitam kebiruan itu baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi. Berjalan dengan pelan ke arah pintu utama dengan tas berwarna hitam di genggaman tangan kirinya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Sasuke." Seorang wanita paruh baya menyambutnya dengan membungkuk sopan padanya.

Sasuke menyerahkan tas hitamnya pada wanita paruh baya tadi seraya bertanya, "Nanachi dimana, Chiyo-baasan?"

Wanita paruh baya bernama Chiyo itu menjawab sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke lantai atas. "Non Nanachi baru saja tertidur, Tuan."

Mengangguk tanda mengerti, Sasuke lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur untuk mendapatkan segelas air putih. Tenggorokannya terasa kering sekali. Setelah mendapat apa yang diinginkannya, pemuda yang berusia delapan belas tahun lebih beberapa bulan itu berjalan ke lantai atas. Menemui keponakan satu-satunya yang sedang tertidur.

Cklek.

Ia buka pintu kamar itu sepelan mungkin agar gadis kecil berumur dua tahun itu tidak terbangun dari tidurnya. Setelah menutup pintu dibelakangnya, Sasuke segera mendekat ke ranjang kecil yang terletak di tengah ruangan itu.

Kakak kandung dan kakak iparnya berangkat kembali ke Amerika dua minggu yang lalu. Mereka memang bilang padanya tidak bisa berlama-lama di Jepang, jadilah Sasuke yang kini mengurus keponakan satu-satunya yang cantik ini. Jika persiapan pesta yang akan diselenggarakan untuk merayakan _anniversary _perusahaan selesai sesuai perkiraan, besok sudah akan terlaksana.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengelus pipi gembul Uchiha Nanachi, mengelus dengan pelan. Dan tiba-tiba saja, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya yang mengelus pipi Nanachi dan meremas kemeja sekolah yang belum sempat ia ganti tepat di jantungnya. Degupan yang tidak beraturan namun menyesakkan dadanya. Netra hitam Sasuke mengamati Nanachi kembali, ada perasaan yang―entahlah, Sasuke sendiri tidak yakin apa perasaan itu.

Mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran buruk, apapun itu, Sasuke segera meninggalkan kamar yang cukup luas itu. Tak henti ia ucapkan sesuatu yang menenangkan agar jantungnya tak kembali berpacu dengan cepat.

'_Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.'_

oOo

Hari selasa cerah di bulan mei. Walaupun cerah dan menebarkan sinar matahari yang menyengat, tetap saja tidak bisa membangunkan gadis cantik berambut merah muda pendek yang masih bergelung di bawah selimut. Jam beker yang berkali-kali berdering, empat atau sampai enam kali, masih saja tidak bisa mengusik kedamaian tidur gadis itu.

Benar-benar seperti kebo―atau paling tidak seperti sapi, meskipun diusik dan disenggol-senggol dengan kayu bahkan ditendang, si sapi tidak akan terbangun. Begitu juga bagi anak bungsu keluarga Haruno tersebut. Membuat dua orang, tidak, tepatnya gadis berambut merah marun pemilik kamar yang tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya dari kamar Sakura, mendecak kesal.

Meskipun sudah membuat pembatas dinding yang sangat tebal, kalau jam beker itu berbunyi terus-menerus mau tak mau juga mengusik tidurnya. Karin bangkit dari tidurnya dengan raut wajah kesal namun bercampur lelah menuju kamar adik bungsunya.

Dor dor dor.

"Haruno Sakura! Bangun dari tidurmu, adik pemalas! Dan bisa kau hentikan―atau kau buang saja jam bekermu itu karena sangat menganggu tidur kakak." Dor dor dor. "Haruno Sakura! Arrgh."

Haruno Karin mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan. Ia akan memasuki kamar adiknya itu, namun terhenti karena pintu bercat putih di depannya ternyata dalam keadaan terkunci. Sekali lagi ia mencoba menggedor pintu tersebut, namun hasil yang ia dapatkan tak jauh berbeda dari beberapa menit lalu.

Saat sedang asyik mengumpati adik bungsunya yang tertidur seperti mayat, pintu kamar yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya berdiri kini terbuka. Memunculkan seorang anak manusia dengan keadaan tak kalah berantakan dari gadis berambut merah marun itu.

Mengucek matanya dengan kasar, Sasori melangkah gontai keluar dari kamarnya. Digenggaman tangan kanannya kini terdapat sebuah kunci. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun kepada kakaknya, ia mulai memasukkan kunci yang ada digenggamannya ke lubang pintu itu. Dan setelah berhasil, ia segera menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar bernuasa hijau tersebut dan akan memberi perhitungan kepada sang adik.

PLETAK!

Sebelum Sasori melakukan apapun pada sang adik, Haruno Karin ternyata telah mengambil langkah lebih cepat darinya. Jitakan dari kepalan tangan yang terlihat kecil namun sukses membuat gadis yang meringkuk di bawah selimut mengerang kesakitan dan akhirnya terbangun.

"Adu-du-duh. Sakit!" Sakura mengelus kepala merah mudanya yang baru saja dijitak. Meringis. "Apaan sih kak?! Selalu aja ngebangunin dengan cara gak normal." Sakura terus menggerutu tanpa memperhatikan kedua kakaknya.

Sasori menoleh ke kakak perempuannya dengan pandangan meringis yang menakutkan, serta sedikit ekspresi tidak terima.

Karin mendengus. "Kau yang tidak normal, dek. Masa jam beker udah berapa kali bunyi kau masih saja tidur, kakak yang tidur di kamar sebelah aja sampai sakit kepala dengernya." Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memalingkan muka ke arah Sasori. "Mukamu kenapa, Sasori? Menyeramkan sekali."

"Tentu saja. Aku memang ingin memberi pelajaran pada Sakura, tapi 'kan bukan dengan menjitaknya kak." Sasori mendekati Sakura, dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Sakura, sakit?"

Sakura mengangkat wajah untuk memandang kakak laki-lakinya itu, "Ti―"

Kringggggggg.

Semua manusia yang berada di kamar bernuasa hijau itu terkejut dan seketika menutup telinga dengan erat saat mendengar suara jam beker yang sangat nyaring. Terlebih Sakura, ia tidak menyangka jika bunyi jam bekernya sedahsyat ini.

Jam beker yang masih senantiasa berdering dengan nyaringnya membuat Karin geram karena kedua adiknya itu tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk mematikannya. Dengan kesal ia menendangkan kakinya ke jam beker itu dan menginjak-injak dengan sekuat tenaga.

Saat asyik mengamati tingkah brutal kakak tertuanya itu, Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang membuatnya memasang jam beker yang sangat nyaring dan sampai berbunyi hampir puluhan kali. Dan ingatannya segera terbuka dan saking terbukanya membuat kedua mata dengan netra hijau _emerald _itu membeliak.

"OH TUHANKU!"

Dalam kecepatan cahaya Sakura segera berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Kedua kakaknya yang terlihat identik dengan rambut merah marun berantakan memandang bingung adik bungsu mereka yang sangat pemalas dan sering kali bangun kesiangan, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri jika mereka sayang kepada gadis berambut merah muda bak bunga kebanggaan Jepang tersebut.

"Dasar Sakura, pasti dia berniat untuk pergi pagi. Kenapa ia tidak bisa bangun dengan normal sih, kak? Harus kita yang turun tangan baru bisa membuatnya terbangun."

"Uh, aku tidak tahu. Tapi sebaiknya kita juga segera bergegas, ia pasti merengek minta antar ke sekolah. Lagipula sepertinya aku ada keperluan dengan dosen pagi ini."

Dan kedua anak kembar keluarga Haruno itu keluar dari kamar Sakura dan menuju kamar masing-masing untuk segera bersiap-siap.

.

"Kapan kamu bisa tertib Haruno? Rasanya jika kau sampai di sekolah tanpa terlambat dan tidak beralasan bangun kesiangan, dunia ini pasti kiamat. Apa yang kamu lakukan sampai bangun saja hampir menyamai orang yang kerja lembur? Kamu tahu, kewajiban siswa di sekolah ini bukan hanya untuk mencetak prestasi, tapi juga mengukur tingkat kedisplinan agar jika kamu sudah membaur dengan masyarakat luas, kamu tidak akan menjadi orang gagal."

Sakura dengan setengah hati memasang telinga hanya untuk mendengarkan ocehan Guru Anko yang tidak hentinya dan tidak capek untuk memberinya ceramah setiap pagi. Telinga Sakura bahkan memerah karena terus-terusan disembur oleh berbagai macam omelan tentang tata tertib.

"Oh, dan kau tahu Haruno, Guru Orochimaru benar-benar kesal padamu. Seharusnya kalian tadi mengadakan pertemuan satu jam sebelum sekolah dimulai kan? Dan kau baru datang setengah jam setelah sekolah dimulai." Glup. Sakura meneguk ludah saat nama Guru Orochimaru mulai tersindir. "Dan karena Guru Orochimaru terlanjur kesal padamu, jabatan Ketuamu untuk menangani festival musim panas nanti dicabut. Oh, bukan hanya itu saja. Guru Orochimaru juga memberikan hukuman padamu. Setiap jam istirahat―baik istirahat pertama maupun kedua, dan saat pulang sekolah, kau diharuskan membersihkan _taman belakang_ dari segala macam sampah. Khusus pulang sekolah, kau diharuskan membersihkan halaman depan sekolah. Selama seminggu."

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar. Baru saja ingin melemparkan protesan, tatapan tajam dari Guru Anko seketika membuatnya bungkam. "Tidak ada protesan Haruno, dan jika kau ingin sekali memprotes, silahkan menghadap Guru Orochimaru. Dan sekarang, aku akan mengantarkanmu masuk ke kelas. Ayo."

Guru Anko langsung membalik badannya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang guru. Sakura dengan langkah terseok-seok mengekori gurunya itu. Rasa tak terima masih menggelayuti dirinya. Oh, tak lupa dengan jam beker tak bersalah yang telah menjadi bangkai di kamarnya itu mau tak mau menjadi sasaran empuk segala macam kutukan yang terus meluncur lancar dari bibir anak bungsu keluarga Haruno itu.

"_Bloody Hell, _satu minggu bukan lah sebentar. Dan dalam satu minggu juga aku harus merelakan jam istirahatku?! Oh tuhan," gerutu Sakura dengan suara kecil.

Guru Anko yang berjalan di depannya menoleh sekilas ke Sakura kala indera pendengarnya menangkap sayup-sayup suara. "Kau mengucapkan sesuatu, Haruno?"

Sakura gelagapan. "Ti-tidak, Guru."

.

Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi. Sakura segera berhambur keluar dari kelas, enggan mendapat segala macam tuntutan dari semua temannya untuk mengemukakan alasan kenapa ia terlambat dan juga enggan menceritakan bagaimana dengan _kejam_nya Si Moron menghukumnya.

_Taman belakang_ sekolah terletak cukup jauh dari kelasnya. Perjalanan ke tempat tujuannya Sakura lalui dengan memasang muka masam dan sedikit sangar. Membuat adik-adik kelas maupun teman seangkatan yang bertemu dengannya di koridor sedikit bergidik.

Lima menit kemudian, akhirnya ia sampai. Melangkah ke dalam sebuah ruang terpisah dari gedung sekolah―sebut saja gudang, ia mengambil peralatan yang sekiranya ia perlukan. Sapu, serokan sampah, dan juga sarung tangan.

Ia mulai menyapui dedaunan yang terhampar di segala penjuru taman belakang sekolah itu. Disana hanya ia sendiri, ditemani keheningan dan hembusan angin yang meniup-niup dahan pohon menimbulkan suara gemerisik namun menenangkan. Ia cukup heran, biasanya, meski hanya satu atau dua murid, pasti ada yang berkunjung ke taman belakang ini. Namun hari ini? Sakura cukup beruntung sebenarnya, karena tidak akan ada yang mengetahui bahwa dirinya sedang dihukum. Tapi, jika menyapu ditemani keheningan seperti ini sedikit membuatnya takut.

Sakura mengecek jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul sebelas kurang lima belas menit. Itu artinya, ia masih memiliki waktu lima menit lagi sampai akhirnya bel berbunyi menandakan istirahat pertama telah selesai.

Sakura mengusap pelipisnya yang mengeluarkan keringat. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara langkah kaki tak jauh dari tempatnya. Tak ingin ketahuan mendapat hukuman―karena itu pasti akan mencoreng nama baiknya, Sakura segera bersembunyi di balik pohon samping gudang. Semakin lama langkah kaki itu semakin jelas terdengar dan diselingi percakapan yang membuat Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"…bat sekali! Aku sampai terpukau melihatnya tadi!"

"Kau benar. Uhh, enak sekali si murid baru itu bisa berdekatan dan bahkan tampak akrab."

"Yeah, jujur, aku juga tak suka melihatnya. Tapi, kau merasa aneh tidak? Haruno Sakura tadi sama sekali tidak berada di dekat Uchiha. Apakah mereka putus?"

"Oh benar juga, tapi aku tadi melihat teman-temannya di lapang basket. Yamanaka, Namikaze dan―uh, siapa nama anak baru di kelas 12-1 yang berambut gelap itu? Meskipun tampak cekcok dengan Furukawa-san, tapi akhirnya mereka menonton Uchiha bermain basket sama-sama."

"Ah, aku jadi ingat kejadian itu. Saat Furukawa mendekati Uchiha―sstttttssstt…"

Dan makin lama percakapan itu semakin mengecil membuat Sakura tidak mendengar jelas apa yang mereka―yang bisa Sakura ketahui dua orang gadis dari suaranya, menjauh dari tempatnya sekarang berada.

"Apa maksudnya?" gumam Sakura rendah. Kedua alis berwarna merah muda tipis itu menyatu.

TETTTTTT.

Bunyi bel tanda berakhirnya istirahat pertama seketika membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Segera ia mengumpulkan barang-barang yang tadi dipakainya dan mengembalikannya ke dalam gudang.

Sebelum kembali ke kelas, Sakura mengarahkan kakinya ke tempat toilet berada, sekedar mencuci tangan dan membasuh muka.

Namun, kedua kakinya terhenti kala dilihatnya seorang pemuda dengan seragam basket yang tampak basah oleh keringat dengan gadis berambut pirang yang di kepang cantik kebelakang yang sedang berdiam diri ditengah koridor. Saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang―Oh demi ular peliharaan Si Moron yang menjijikan itu, mereka tampak sangat dekat dan rapat! Didukung dengan kepala pemuda bersurai hitam kebiruan itu menunduk kebawah sedangkan kepala si gadis mendongak ke atas.

Bahkan, otak Namikaze Naruto yang terkenal paling _lemot _sedunia pasti tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Sakura terdiam di tempatnya. Hilang sudah niatannya untuk menuju toilet. Berbalik perlahan, tanpa menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun, Sakura meninggalkan tempat kejadian yang―entahlah, sebutan apa yang pantas untuk itu.

Sakura berjalan tanpa arah, tatapan matanya kosong. Tidak bisa lagi membedakan yang mana kejadian nyata, masa lalu, maupun hayalan. Semua terasa samar kini. Seakan alam semesta tahu apa yang sekarang ia rasakan, langit berubah mendung dengan halilintar yang berkilat-kilat. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, hujan yang sangat deras mengguyur seluruh kota.

Mendengar suara berisik yang dihasilkan hujan yang menghujam tanah, Sakura tersadar. Tatapan kosong yang tadi sempat menghiasi, sekarang berubah menjadi tatapan datar. Ia melangkah cepat ke kelasnya. Mencoba mengenyahkan apa yang tadi sempat dilihatnya.

.

Hujan di musim semi itu masih bertahan sampai bel istirahat kedua berbunyi, bahkan terdengar intensitas air yang jatuh ke tanah semakin banyak. Sakura dengan asal-asalan memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas, dan akan bangkit dari duduknya saat sebuah tangan kekar menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Sakura, kau mau kemana?"

Suara itu membungkam mulutnya dengan rapat. Ia menoleh perlahan kebelakang.

"Ya, istirahat pertama kau juga langsung kabur, Sakura. Ada apa?" tanya Ino juga.

Naruto yang duduk beberapa meja dari Sakura, langsung mendekat kala dilihatnya Sakura yang ditahan Sasuke. "Padahal kami ingin mengajak kau menonton Teme saat jam istirahat pertama tadi, Sakura-chan."

Sakura hanya menatap datar ketiga manusia yang terlihat ingin mengintrogasi dirinya.

"Ha-Haru-Haruno-san juga tam-tampak tid-dak fokus saat pe-pelajaran berlang-langsung." Hinata yang merupakan _chairmate_ Sakura pun ikutan membuka suara.

Masih dengan menampilkan tatapan datar, Sakura akhirnya membuka mulut. "Bukan urusan kalian." Dan ia memelintir tangannya agar terlepas dari cekalan Uchiha Sasuke. Namun seakan tahu Sakura akan menghindar, Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Kau menghindari kami, Sakura. Ada apa?" desak Sasuke.

Tatapan datar itu berubah menjadi tajam kala Sakura membalas tatapan Sasuke. "Aku tidak menghindari kalian. Aku hanya ingin menjalankan hukumanku. Sekarang lepaskan," jawabnya dengan nada rendah berbahaya.

"Sakura…" Ino merasa takut mendengar nada suara dan kilatan aneh yang terpancar dari iris _emerald_ sahabatnya.

"Hukuman apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi, tidak memedulikan nada berbahaya yang terlontar dari mulut kekasihnya.

Sakura mendecak. "Kau tidak ada hak untuk tahu apa urusanku." Disentaknya dengan keras tangannya sehingga cekalan Sasuke terlepas.

Baru beberapa langkah yang diambilnya, ia kembali terhenti karena kini Sasuke berdiri menghalangi jalannya. "Tentu saja. Kau pacarku, Haruno Sakura."

"Aku tidak merasa."

"Oh, ayolah. Kemarin kau tidak mempermasalahkan ini lagi, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya. Frustasi.

Sakura menghela napas kasar. "Aku dihukum Guru Orochimaru. Apa yang menjadi hukumanku, itu bukan urusanmu. Sekarang minggir." Sakura menetap langsung iris hitam sekelam malam milik Uchiha Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu mau tak mau segera menyingkir.

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang menghilang dibalik pintu kelas dengan pandangan tak terdefinisi.

"Ino, kau kenapa?"

Mendengar seruan panik Naruto, Sasuke segera membalikkan badannya dan menatap Yamanaka Ino, sahabat kekasihnya. Ino tampak pucat, dan matanya bergerak-gerak tidak tenang.

"Sakura… Sa-Sakura … Dia tidak stabil sekarang. Oh tuhan, kuharap ia tidak kembali seperti dulu lagi," gumam Ino terlebih untuk dirinya sendiri karena suara yang ia keluarkan sangat kecil.

Tapi, disaat yang lain tidak mendengar, hanya Uchiha Sasuke yang mampu menangkap jelas gumaman Ino. Ia langsung memasang raut khawatir menatap pintu yang beberapa menit lalu dilewati Sakura.

.

Berkali-kali Sasuke menatap jam tangannya. Sudah lewat sepuluh menit bel pulang sekolah dibunyikan. Ia sedang menunggu Sakura. Dari jam istirahat kedua sampai bel sekolah berbunyi ia belum juga kembali ke kelas.

Hujan yang melanda dengan deras tadi sekarang sudah berubah menjadi gerimis. Sasuke berdiri di depan kelas sendirian. Awalnya ia ditemani Naruto dan Ino, namun karena Ino ditelepon untuk segera pulang, jadilah Naruto yang mengantar Ino dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian menunggu Sakura.

Menatap bosan halaman sekolah yang basah akibat guyuran hujan lebat beberapa saat lalu, Sasuke dikejutkan oleh ponselnya yang berdering. Menyernyitkan dahinya kala ia mendapati ponselnya menerima panggilan dari nomor tidak dikenal.

"Kode nomor ini, bukannya ini… kode Amerika?" gumamnya.

Dengan ragu, ia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo?"

"…"

Tanah yang ia pijak rasanya runtuh seketika kala mendengar berita yang disampaikan seseorang yang baru menelponnya ini. Rahangnya mengeras, tatapan matanya menajam namun tidak dapat dipungkiri, pandangannya semakin lama semakin mengabur. Secepat kilat, ia berlari menuju parkiran tempat mobilnya berada. Tidak membuang waktu, ia langsung mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tanpa tahu, satu menit kemudian, sosok yang ia tunggu sedari tadi muncul dengan pakaian basah kuyup dan mata sembab.

"_Tuan Sasuke, tempat berlangsungnya pesta perayaan anniversary Uchiha Corporation terjadi pengeboman, dan… dan… setelah dipastikan, tidak ada korban yang selamat. Termasuk … keluarga Uchiha."_

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N :

Haiiiii, masih ingat saya? Hisashiburi~

Maaf banget udah dua minggu nggak update. Curcol dikit boleh? Haha. Gini sebenarnya kemarin-kemarin udah mau update tapi gak jadi terus. Aku sibuk banget sih, udah masuk sekolah kan yaaa? Jadi wajar :D

Alasan lain, hmm, karena aku kemarin-kemarin dapat bacaan bagus, baik isi cerita maupun tulisannya. Aaaa jadi minder, makanya dalam dua minggu nggak update ini aku berusaha mencari tahu gimana nulis yang bagus itu #ditabok

Apakah ada yang 'ngeh' kalo tulisan dichapter ini 'sedikit' berbeda dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya? reader : NGGAK! #pundung

yah itu aja sih, alasan saya. Semoga masih ada yang inget cerita ini ya #hope

Balasan Reviews :

Subarashii Shinju : mungkinlah ya mode playboy Sasuke dlm status active xD hmm Tayuya, ya? mungkin nanti ada sedikit peran untuknya. hoho~ Ahhh apakah dichapter ini feelnya dapet? maaf updatenya lama :(

Eagle onyx : ayo ayo tebak :D Naruto dipasing dengan... hmm, kalo dijawab bakal jadi spoiler :D #ditabok maaf lama update, semoga gak lupa sama ceritanya yaaa..

marukocan : hinata jahat apa nggak, yg pasti kalo aku jwb bakal jadi spoiler :D bahaha. ikuti aja ya? :')

Luca Marvell : iya, masa lalu Sakura konflik terakhir fanfic ini.

wedusgembel41 : benarkah?:D

sasusakulover47 : hmm kalo tertarik, bisa dikatakan suka nggak?:D doakan selalu mereka bersatuu..

aitara fuyuharu : maaf chapter ini updatenya lama, tapi wordnya dipanjangin nih :D

Mina Jasmine : Saku nggak bakal disiksa dalam tempo kebangetan kok, yang pasti Sasu juga bakal aku siksa #ketawajahat :D

ziyyah-chan : maaf updatenya lama. nggak bakal jahat sama Sakura kok :)

Ifaharra sasusaku : konflik nggak hanya untuk sakura kok, tenang aja :) maaf updatenya lama yaa.

Navisa Sasusaku : udah lanjut ya.. dan untuk orang ketiga dan naruto bakal dipasangin dengan siapa... #senyummisterius

Hye Ra : sama, aku juga sebel sama Shion :D udah lanjut ya, maaf lama.

Kimitachi Seisuke : muehehe maaf nggak kilat nih, dan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura... kan udah dijelasin. baca lagi deh :)

tomatocherry onyxemerald : amiiiin. haha :D udah lanjut nih, maaf lama.

Alice-chan : udah update, maaf lama.

Sakura Aida : udah lanjut ya...

.

aku jadi gak enak, nelantarin fict ini lama banget :') aku harap bisa update normal lagi kaya yang kemarin-kemarin. Doain aja ya? :'D

Sebagai permohonan maaf, chapter ini aku buat panjang nih haha.

Dan, jika ada yang readers ingin sampaikan, silahkan tinggalkan di kotak review :)

Sign, Asterella Roxanne. 21 Juli 2014


	9. Old Memory

"Bagaimana kabar Sakura?" tanya Naruto. Sesekali pemuda bermanik bak langit musim panas itu mencuri pandang ke arah Ino, hanya untuk melihat ekspresi seperti apa yang tertangkap dari gadis bersurai pirang panjang yang terduduk di sampingnya itu.

"Bisa dikatakan buruk." Ino melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, menatap awan-awan yang berarak perlahan mengikuti arah angin dengan latar langit cerah berwarna biru lembut. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Sakura sampai rela berhujan-hujanan hanya untuk mengerjakan hukuman yang diberikan oleh Guru Orochimaru." Pandangan gadis berumur kurang lebih delapan belas tahun itu tampak menerawang. Menembus ingatan masa lampau yang membuat raut wajahnya secara perlahan berubah sendu.

"Aku rasa itu juga yang membuat Guru Orochimaru mendapat teguran keras dari Kepala Sekolah, meskipun keluarga Haruno tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu." Naruto mendapati anggukan pelan dari Ino sebagai respon ucapannya tadi. "Hei, Ino. Ada sebuah pertanyaan yang bersarang di kepalaku dan mungkin cukup privasi bagimu, kurasa. Tapi, serius, aku sangat ingin mengetahuinya."

Ino telah kembali dari lamunan sesaatnya dan bisa menangkap maksud dibalik perkataan teman laki-laki yang akhir-akhir ini selalu berada di dekatnya. Mengulas senyum tipis, seolah mengatakan pada Naruto jika pemuda itu bisa bertanya apapun padanya.

Naruto berdeham pelan, berupaya agar suara yang terlontar dari mulutnya tidak berubah serak. "Aku sungguh penasaran dengan hubungan kalian. Maksudku, kau terlihat sangat dekat sekali dengan Sakura. Kalian bahkan, jika kau mengubah warna rambutmu menjadi merah muda, aku pasti tidak akan ragu mengatakan kalian itu kembar," mulai Naruto.

"Sifatku yang dari dulu suka sekali mengamati dan memperhatikan hal-hal yang menurutku menarik, ya meskipun dari sudut pandang manapun aku pasti terlihat cuek dengan keadaan sekelilingku, dan kalian termasuk dalam daftar orang-orang yang selama dua tahun terakhir aku amati." Naruto berhenti sesaat, membuat Ino menaikkan satu alisnya ke atas. Belum bisa menebak arah pembicaraan yang dibawa oleh Naruto saat ini. "Aku hanya penasaran saja, apa yang membuatmu dan juga Sakura bisa sedekat itu? Kau bahkan terlihat lebih mengkhawatirkan dirinya daripada dirimu sendiri. Kalian 'kan hanya sebatas sahabat, maksudku, hubungan persahabatan kalian sudah melebihi batas. Kalian sudah terlihat seperti saudara sedarah."

Ino terkekeh pelan, baru mengetahui fakta mengenai hubungannya dengan Sakura dari sudut pandang orang lain. Terdengar menggelikan dari cara Namikaze Naruto mendeskripsikannya. Namun, Ino tak berkomentar. Menyuruh Naruto untuk tetap melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti dengan hubungan seperti itu. Terlepas dari aku yang merupakan anak tunggal, hanya Sasuke lah satu-satunya yang menjadi teman dekatku. Yang benar-benar bisa kuanggap teman baik, meskipun disetiap pertemuan kami selalu diwarnai dengan percekcokan. Bisakah kau ceritakan padaku, apa yang membuat kalian bisa begitu dekat? Apalagi setelah kejadian buruk yang menimpa Sakura beberapa tahun silam dan bisa dikatakan juga akibat dari kejadian itu, Sakura mengalami gangguan psikis. Tapi lagi-lagi hal itu tidak menyurutkan hubungan persahabatan yang telah kalian bangun, bahkan kau merasa sangat bersalah terhadap Sakura dan ingin menjaganya alih-alih merasa takut karena gangguan psikis Sakura yang hampir memasuki tahap kegilaan. Bisakah kau ceritakan padaku Ino?" Naruto menatap penuh harap gadis yang duduk disebelahnya. Kedua telapak tangannya beradu di depan dada.

Kringgg.

Ino menghela napas pelan sembari membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas mejanya. Senyuman kecil terulas di sudut bibir gadis _like a Barbie _itu. "Ceritanya panjang, Naruto. Dan, kau dengar sendiri 'kan? Jam istirahat sudah habis, dan sebentar lagi Guru Anko akan datang." Wajah Naruto seketika tertekuk masam, tidak perlu menjadi pintar untuk menebak jikalau Ino memang tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya. Laki-laki itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju bangkunya sendiri yang berjarak tak jauh dari bangku Ino. Namun, sedetik sebelum Guru Anko memasuki kelas, ia sempat menangkap ucapan lembut yang terlontar dari mulut gadis bersurai pirang itu.

"Tapi, jika tidak keberatan, maukah kau mendengarkan ceritaku saat pulang sekolah nanti?"

Oke, sepertinya terkaanmu sepenuhnya salah, Naruto. Dan berusahalah untuk menjadi pintar agar dapat memahami jalan pikiran si gadis bermanik _aquamarine _itu.

.

.

.

* * *

**Our Story**

**Story © Asterella Roxanne 2014**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's | SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Little bit Drama | WARNING : AU, OOC, OC,Typo's maybe . | Jika ada kesamaan ide, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang disengaja. Murni dari pemikiran penulis |**

**.**

**.**

**IX. Old Memory**

* * *

**.**

Hiruk pikuk kota di pagi hari. Para pejalan kaki yang sedari tadi hilir mudik. Lengkingan klakson yang bersahut-sahutan. Orang-orang yang berjalan tergesa-gesa dengan telepon seluler menempel di telinga atau yang berjalan sembari disibukkan dengan setumpuk kertas bertorehkan bermacam-macam tulisan digenggaman. Kepulan asap dari kendaraan beroda empat dan toko-toko yang menjual makanan tampak bersatupadu di udara, menghasilkan aroma aneh yang membuat sesak bila terhirup dan bersarang di paru-paru.

_The City Never Sleep._

Siapa yang tidak tahu nama kota dengan julukan seperti itu?

Ya, New York City. Sebuah kota terpadat di Amerika Serikat, dan merupakan pusat wilayah metropolitan. Terletak di pelabuhan alami besar di pantai Atlantik Amerika Serikat Timur Laut.[1]

Gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang terdapat di New York City bahkan tak bisa terhitung lagi saking banyaknya. Namun, di antara gedung-gedung yang berjajar memadati New York City tersebut, ada sebuah gedung yang nampak mencolok dengan sebuah lambang berbentuk kipas berkombinasi warna merah dan putih. Gedung yang sepenuhnya diselimuti material kaca itu tampak berkilau ditimpa sinar terik sang surya.

Dibalik sebuah jendela kaca di dalam gedung itu, seorang pemuda berdiri kaku dalam diam. Menatap datar orang-orang yang bagai semut kecil bila di lihat dari lantai tempatnya berada sekarang. Dengan setelan formal yang melekat pada tubuhnya, membuat pemuda itu tampak lebih dewasa dari umur sebenarnya.

"Mr. Uchiha, anda sudah di tunggu di ruang rapat."

Beberapa orang memasuki ruangan tempat pemuda itu berada. Dua di antara ketiga sosok itu berbadan tegap dengan setelah hitam dan kacamata yang terbingkai di wajah masing-masing berwarna senada dengan pakaian yang mereka pakai. Sedangkan seorang pria yang memakai setelan formal berkacamata bening _a la_ seorang pekerja kantoran menghadap pemuda yang masih bergeming di tempatnya.

Menunggu. Tapi, tampaknya sang pemuda sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya sesenti pun ataupun merespon ucapan pria berkacamata itu. Pria berambut kelabu panjang itu menghela napas kecil, berusaha menghilangkan rasa kesal yang tiba-tiba menggerogoti dadanya kala menatap tingkah laku atasannya itu.

"Mr. Uchiha?"

Pemuda itu tersentak. Segera berbalik untuk menatap siapa yang memanggilnya. Pancaran kedua _onyx_-nya tampak kosong dan hampa, seakan tidak ada ruh di dalam jasad itu. Kabuto, pria berkacama itu, membungkuk kecil lalu mengatakan kembali apa yang membuatnya datang keruangan si pemuda.

"Rapat sudah akan dilaksanakan, Mr. Uchiha. Semua sudah terduduk di kursi masing-masing."

Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu mengangguk kecil. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, ia mengayunkan kakinya ke arah pintu keluar ruangan Presiden Direktur diikuti oleh Kabuto dan kedua _bodyguard_-nya.

Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar berada pada masa di mana dirinya benar-benar terpuruk saat ini. Dan hanya satu orang yang dapat diingatnya, yang membuat hati sedingin es itu dapat menghangat kala mengucapkan sebuah nama itu, hanya gadis itu. Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura…"

oOo

"Jadi, aku harus mulai dari mana?"

Yamanaka Ino dan Namikaze Naruto terduduk di sebuah kursi taman yang menghadap ke danau. Suasana sekitar tampak sepi, karena saat ini masih terhitung siang hari untuk berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman dipenghujung musim semi.

"Terserah. Aku akan setia mendengarkan sepanjang apapun ceritamu," jawab Naruto dengan nada serius.

Ino menghela napas sejenak, lalu mengukir senyum tipis di sudut bibirnya. Pandangannya terfokus ke permukaan danau. Menembus hingga ke dasar dan mencoba menyusun kembali potongan-potongan ingatan masa lalunya bersama Sakura. Seakan danau itu terasa begitu transparan hingga dirinya dapat melihat gambaran masa lalu-masa lalu tersebut.

"Begitu banyak yang aku lewatkan bersama Sakura. Aku ingat sekali saat itu, saat pertama kalinya aku bertemu Sakura. Aku melihatnya, seorang gadis berambut merah muda pendek berantakan sedang terduduk di sudut taman dengan air mata yang bercucuran. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Setelah aku tanyai apa yang membuatnya menangis…"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap Ino dengan pandangan bertanya karena tiba-tiba saja gadis itu menghentikan ucapannya. Ino mengambil segenggam kerikil di sekitar kakinya berpijak, tidak balas menatap Naruto. Oleh Ino, kerikil-kerikil yang ada digenggamannya itu ia lemparkan ke danau, menghasilkan sebuah melodi yang memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Apa yang membuatnya menangis?" tanya Naruto kemudian, merasa Ino memberikan kesempatan dirinya untuk menanggapi. "Apakah dari dulu, Sakura memang memiliki sifat yang… lemah?"

Ino langsung menatap Naruto. "Tidak. Sakura sama sekali tidak lemah. Orang-orang itu saja yang memang sudah keterlaluan mengerjainya. Sebenarnya aku tidak boleh mengatakan ini, tapi, karena ini berhubungan dengan bagaimana dapat belangsungnya hubungan yang erat antar aku dan Sakura, maka terpaksa aku ceritakan padamu." Tatapan _aquamarine _itu berubah serius. "Tapi, aku harap aku bisa mempercayaimu untuk tak mengatakan pada siapapun tentang ini, Naruto."

Naruto, dengan raut wajah bingungnya hanya menganggukkan kepala. Mata _sapphire _pemuda itu memancarkan rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

"Sebagai anak bungsu yang terlahir di keluarga Haruno, Sakura terlalu banyak kekurangan. Kau tahu, semua kakak-kakaknya Sakura begitu luar biasa. Orang tuanya pun begitu, ayahnya yang seorang dokter sekaligus pemimpin perusahaan yang sukses di Jepang, serta ibunya yang juga seorang dokter namun memiliki pekerjaan lain sebagai seorang desainer dan juga model, tentu jika dibandingkan dengan semua itu, Sakura bak seekor itik. Dipandang dari segi manapun, tetap terlihat buruk.

"Bukan, maksudku, aku bukan mengatakan jika Sakura tidak bisa apa-apa. Hanya saja, Sakura tidak bisa melakukan segala aktifitas yang begitu berat seperti anggota keluarganya yang lain, yang memiliki lebih dari dua pekerjaan. Karena Sakura, terlahir dengan jantung yang lemah. Tapi, dibalik semua itu, Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang ceria.

"Setelah pertemuan pertama kami di taman itu, aku mulai menjadi dekat dengannya. Kami sering bermain bersama. Puncak kedekatan kami yaitu saat usia kita menginjak delapan atau sembilan tahun, seperti itulah. Saat itu, aku dan Sakura berjanji untuk bertemu di perpustakaan umum yang tidak jauh dari rumah kami untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama-sama. Tapi, saat diperjalanan, aku diganggu oleh sekelompok anak laki-laki berbadan besar. Aku tak ingat secara pasti kronologinya, tapi…"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba menebak-nebak sembari menunggu Ino yang kelihatannya sedang menyusun kalimat yang bagus untuk disampaikan. "Apa mungkin Sakura yang menyelamatkanmu?" tanyanya tanpa sadar.

Ino pun refleks mengangguk. "Benar. Memang Sakura yang menolongku. Aku tahu ia tidak akan sanggup melawan mereka, karena aku yang sehat saja tidak dapat berbuat banyak, apalagi dirinya yang… kau tahu maksudku. Sampai tubuh Sakura tak kuat lagi, gadis itu pun pingsan. Sekelompok anak laki-laki itu yang mendapati Sakura pingsan langsung melarikan diri. Aku menangis, tentu saja. Melihat sahabatmu terkapar karena mencoba melindungimu. Sampai saat itu, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri dan Tuhan, apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap di samping Sakura dan akan tetap menjadi sahabatnya meskipun dunia membenciku."

Setetes _liquid _bening mengalir lurus jatuh ke pipi gadis bersurai pirang _ponytail _itu. Tatapan mata Naruto menyendu, tangannya pun tanpa sadar terangkat dan dengan pelan mengusap jejak air mata di pipi Ino. Ino yang merasakan usapan lembut seseorang pada pipinya sontak terkejut dan sedikit merona. Sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan kikuk, ia kemudian dengan kedua telapak tangannya sendiri membersihkan wajahnya.

Keadaan canggung pun dirasakan Naruto, ia menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya dengan gerakan gemas. Berdeham untuk menghilangkan suasana yang tiba-tiba mendadak berubah menjadi _absurd_, Naruto mencoba bertanya kembali.

"Begitu. Aku bisa merasakan perasaanmu itu, Ino. Dan, oh, ya, jika saat itu Sakura pingsan, lalu siapa yang menolongnya?"

Ino yang telah menenangkan degupan jantungnya, kembali menatap Naruto.

"Kalau itu sih Kak…"

Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt

Ponsel yang ada di dalam tas Ino bergetar, membuat gadis itu terpaksa memutuskan ucapannya. Melihat nama penelpon yang tertera di layar ponselnya, dengan segera gadis itu mengangkatnya.

"Halo…"

"…"

"Um, ya. Aku sudah pulang kak."

"…"

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Akan aku antarkan."

"…"

"Oke."

Klik.

Ino kemudian menyimpan kembali ponselnya, dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Maaf, Naruto. Sepertinya pembicaraan mengenai masa laluku dan Sakura harus terhenti sampai disini dulu. Aku janji akan menceritakannya kembali."

Naruto tanpa sadar menekuk wajahnya. Sebal. "Memangnya siapa yang menelepon tadi?"

"Kak Sasori. Ia meminta tolong padaku untuk membawa pakaian Sakura ke rumah sakit." Cengiran tak seberapa lebar itu pun terkembang di wajah cantik Ino.

Naruto hanya menghela napas. Ia pun berdiri dari duduknya, membuat Ino menyernyit bingung. "Kau mau kemana?"

Terdengar dengusan cukup keras dari Naruto. Tanpa membalikkan badannya, laki-laki bersurai pirang jabrik itu menjawab, "tentu saja menemanimu kerumah sakit. Kau tahu, aku sama sekali belum sempat menjenguknya."

Ino yang mendengar itu mau tak mau menampilkan senyuman kecil disertai kekehan geli.

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

oOo

"Terima kasih banyak, Ino-chan. Maaf merepotkanmu," ucap Sasori seraya mengambil alih tas yang berisi pakaian-pakaian untuk adiknya dari tangan Ino.

Ino tersenyum hangat ke Sasori. "Tidak masalah kak, itu termasuk tugasku juga kok. Jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuanku."

Sasori tersenyum. Perhatiannya lalu teralih ke Naruto. Dahinya mengerut bingung. "Dia siapa, Ino-chan? Pacarmu?"

Ino dan Naruto sama-sama tersentak. Kaget dengan pertanyaan tak terduga dari Sasori. Wajah Ino pun tiba-tiba memerah. "Ten-tu saja, bukan! Dia temanku, kak. Lebih tepatnya, kami menjadi teman saat si Uchiha itu menjadi pacar Sakura."

"Uchiha? Sasuke maksudmu?"

Ino mengangguk. Gadis itu kemudian melangkah duluan untuk masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan sahabatnya. Meninggalkan kedua laki-laki itu. Sasori menatap dengan tatapan menilai pada Naruto, Naruto yang ditatap seperti itupun merasa risih. Dan keadaan itu segera berakhir saat ucapan riang khas Haruno Sasori memecahkan keheningan.

"Salam kenal, err aku belum tahu namamu. Aku Haruno Sasori. Kakak kedua dari Haruno Sakura dan terganteng yang dimiliki Sakura," ucapnya terselip nada narsis. Tangan kanannya terjulur, ingin berjabat tangan dengan Naruto.

"Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal, kak," balas Naruto dengan cengiran lebar. Merasa tak secanggung tadi karena dia melihat Sasori sepertinya memiliki sifat yang hampir mirip dengannya. Seorang pemuda ceria yang hobi bercanda.

"Kau pasti belum makan 'kan, Naruto? Eh, tidak keberatan dengan aku yang memanggil nama kecilmu 'kan? Aku tidak nyaman bersikap formal pada orang-orang." Cengiran Sasori melebar saat menangkap anggukan dari Naruto. "Yosh, kalau begitu, mau makan bersamaku di kantin rumah sakit ini? Sekaligus ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

Naruto yang memang sudah merasa lapar, hanya mengiyakan ajakan Sasori.

.

Dua piring berisi nasi kari di hadapan mereka masing-masing. Setelah mengucapkan 'selamat makan', mereka kemudian menyantap makanan itu dengan lahap. Disela-sela itu juga, terjadi percakapan ringan antar keduanya. Seperti tentang 'apa hobimu?', atau 'kau menyukai _games_?', atau bahkan pertanyaan seperti 'kau membenci matematika? Oh aku sangat membenci itu.'

Tetes terakhir dari gelas yang tadi berisi air putih itu telah mengalir melewati kerongkongannya. Naruto kemudian mengucapkan 'terima kasih untuk makanannya'. Ia menatap Sasori yang juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa detik lalu.

"Oh, ya, Naruto. Seperti kataku tadi, aku ada pertanyaan untukmu."

Naruto merasakan perubahan dalam nada suara kakak dari Haruno Sakura itu. Terasa lebih berat dan begitu serius. Apa yang ingin ditanyakannya?

"Selama seminggu Sakura dirawat, laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu bahkan sampai sekarang belum memunculkan batang hidungnya. Ada apa? Apa mereka bertengkar sehingga Si Uchiha enggan untuk menjenguk adikku?"

Naruto tanpa sadar meneguk ludahnya. Rasanya tiba-tiba seperti ada makanan yang menyangkut di pangkal kerongkongannya. Ragu-ragu ia pun kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"Sebenarnya… aku tak tahu kak. Sudah seminggu lebih Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah."

Tatapan manik _hazel _itu menajam. "Bukankah kau temannya?"

"Teman bukan berarti tahu segala tentangnya 'kan?" ucap Naruto lebih ke pertanyaan. "Tapi, walaupun begitu, bukan berarti aku berdiam diri saja."

Sasori tak menjawab. Tatapan tajam manik _hazel_-nya menyiratkan Naruto untuk tetap melanjutkan perkataannya. "Karena kabar menghilangnya Sasuke bertepatan dengan Sakura yang masuk rumah sakit, membuatku merasakan adanya keadaan yang mengganjal di sini. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk meminta mata-mata kepercayaan keluargaku untuk mencari tahu keberadaannya. Dan aku menemukan fakta bahwa…"

Sasori menunggu. Menunggu kelanjutan ucapan pemuda berambut pirang dihadapannya. Tidak tahu kenapa, pikirannya langsung mengarah ke mimpi buruknya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mimpi yang menggambarkan jika pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke yang berstatus sebagai pacar sang adik sedang berada di Amerika mengunjungi seluruh keluarganya yang―

"Aku diberitahu jika Sasuke sedang berada di Amerika sekarang."

Meninggal tragis dalam tragedi bom yang menewaskan hampir dua ratus orang.

Kedua bola mata Sasori melotot. Degup jantungnya berdetak lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Apakah mimpinya nyata? Tapi, itu tidak mungkin bukan? Dia bukan keterunan keluarga yang dapat mengetahui suatu kejadian dari sebuah mimpi.

"Kak, kakak kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting yang baru saja kakak ingat?"

Pertanyaan Naruto hanya diabaikan oleh Sasori. Pemuda bersurai merah bata itu membeku, dan hanya satu nama yang terlintas di kepalanya…

"Kak Konan…"

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Boom! Halo, masih adakah yang ingat aku? :') Maaf banget atas keterlambatan yang sangat-amat-terlambat ini.

Aku bener-bener diterjang habis-habisan oleh aktifitas RL yang memang meminta perhatian lebih. Waktu luang aja gak punya, karena hari minggu dihabiskan untuk mengerjakan tugas yang buaaanyak banget #digampargara-garacurcol

Dan oh ya, aku berencana untuk mengedit chapter-chapter sebelumnya yang menggunakan bahasa tidak baku. Karena kupikir, semakin kesini, aku udah gak bisa lagi ngetik pakai bahasa tidak baku #pundung kebanyakan baca novel terjemah sih haha. Semoga kalian tidak keberatan, atau ada yang ingin ngasih masukan ke aku? :D jangan sungkan ya..

Oke, balik ke chapter ini. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Chapter ini aku akui flat banget, sumpah. Dan di chapter ini juga sama sekali gak ada interaksi SasuSaku..tapi, semoga terbayar dengan kisah masa lalu SakuIno yaaa..

p.s : makasih banyaak untuk siapapun yang udah vote fict BTC-ku dan akhirnya menang dikategori the most favorite...aku cinta kaliaaaan :')

Balasan Review's :

Mianafazella : aku sayang Sakura kok, dan aku juga gak berniat untuk nyakitin Sakura habis-habisan :) untuk hub Sasuke dan Shion, yakin nih, mereka emang bener ada hubungan?

Ruce : maaf gak bisa kilaaat ;( makasih udh bilang kalau fict ini ngena dihati, semoga chapter ini masih bisa kena dihati kamu ya :')

Eagle Onyx 'Ele : iyaa, sepertinya Uchiha emang mati semua. Apakah kamu bs nebak nasib Sasuke selanjutnya? :)

Ifaharra sasusaku : boleh, silahkan tabok shion sepuasnya #nak haha aku juga kesal sama shion...

Alissu Sakura : maaf gak kilat hehe. Beneran nih pas baca chapter kemarin kamu tersulut emosi? apakah chapter ini bisa melibatkan perasaan juga? :')

ntika blossom : Sasuke memang menjengkelkan, udah dari lahir hoho #dor

sudoer arekndapblekputrakeramat : makasih koreksinya, iyaaa aku salah :D aku lihatnya di pict sih, jadi kukira hitam... udah dibenerin kok.

Navisa sasusaku : maaf gak bisa banyakin momen SasuSaku...mereka lagi butuh waktu untuk sendiri-sendiri dulu.

Uchiharu Shimizu : maaf ya, updatenya kelamaan...dan, semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan ya..

Cheirae Brownnky : Summary serem? wkwk, maaf kalo begitu :D dan maaf gak bisa update untuk mencegah kamu dead digerogoti virus kepo :'D

Subarashii Shinju : aku pergi ke dimensi yang berbeda, jadi lama updatenya xD geh, apakah kamu tetep nyesek dgn chapter ini? :D

Guest : pasti udah tahu dong ya jawabannya :)

Hye Ra : maaf gak bisa kilat :')

Kimitachi Seisuke : waduh, kesian juga Sasuke kalo cuma salah paham, langsung diberi cobaan ditimpa musibah :') maaf gak bisa kilat ya..

hikarimizu05 : haduh, perasaan aku gak bakat buat tulisan horor deh..semoga chap ini gak bikin kamu merinding lagi ya :)

Febri Feven : udah lanjut ya..

aitara fuyuharu : malaikat tampan yang ngelindungi Saku? Kan ada Sasori 8) dan makasih koreksi untuk alis Sakura, aku keliru gegara ngeliat pict Sakura yang alisnya kelihatan hitam..haha :)

TomomItano : udah lanjut nih :)

.

Masukan, kritik, komentar, saran, koreksi dan sebagainya, sangat aku tunggu yaa dari kalian. Jangan sungkan untuk berkata apapun di kolom review, karena aku sangat mengapresiasi apapun yang kalian tulis untukku. :)

_Mind to review, please?_

_Salam hangat, Asterella Roxanne. _24 Agustus 2014.


End file.
